Tout Pour Te Sauver
by Shade Dreams
Summary: La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver à tout prix. SLASH SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. (Pourtant je lui ai demandé, si si Je vous jure.) Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus.**

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M Ceci est un slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir. Attention lemon et slash dés ce chapitre. **

**COUPLE: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est une première pour moi, d'écrire sur Harry Potter. Donc n'hésiter pas à me dire si je fais des erreurs quelques part.**

**Note de l'auteur (19/12/12) : Je viens de faire des modifications avec l'aide Jelyel! Merci à toi !**

* * *

**Chapitre n°1 : Alexandre Prince**

Harry se tenait dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore, face au vieil homme. L'instant était grave. Nous étions le premier septembre, à la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Albus était assis derrière son bureau et Harry se tenait debout devant celui-ci. Tous deux s'affrontaient du regard.

« Harry as-tu pris ta décision ? Es-tu sur de vouloir faire ça ? » L'interrogea finalement Dumbledore.

« Ai-je le choix Albus ? J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de plus de pouvoir. Il faut que je maitrise autant la magie blanche que noire. Et pour ceci il me faut du temps, ce que je ne peux pas avoir ici.» répondit-il calmement.

« Très bien Harry, je comprends. As-tu prévenu Severus de ta décision mon garçon ? »

Harry tourna le dos au directeur de Poudlard, il leva les yeux cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de partir ? Rien ne le retenait ici, personne ne pouvait le suivre. Il partait pour _les_ aider, pour _les_ sauver, pour _le_ sauver. Pour une durée, certes d'une année, mais ici sa disparition ne durerait qu'un mois. Le plus dur pour lui serait d'être loin de ses amis, loin de ses repères. Mais il le devait, il devait retourner à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Pour qu'il puisse apprendre leurs sorts, apprendre à devenir animagus mais aussi apprendre la magie noire. Harry était obligé de devenir plus puissant, pour le monde magique, pour sa liberté.

Pour toutes ces raisons il devait partir, rejoindre l'époque de ses parents sans les approcher de trop près pour ne pas leur dévoiler le futur. Et pour que tout ceci soit réalisable, Harry était dans l'obligation de changer d'apparence. Il avait déjà abandonné ses lunettes l'année précédente. Le survivant se retourna pour faire face au sorcier le plus puissant de Poudlard.

« Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi devrais-je prévenir le professeur Snape ? » Répliqua-t-il les yeux à nouveaux fixés dans ceux du vieil homme.

« Tu vas retourner dans son époque, Harry. Tu vas découvrir son passé, tu vas faire partie de sa vie. Es-tu prêt à vivre cela ? » Répondit tranquillement Albus.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas prévenir Sirius et Remus ? Je vais dans leur passé aussi. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la même chose mon garçon. »

« J'y suis obligé, vous le savez bien. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je lui ai laissé une lettre. Pourriez-vous la lui transmettre quand je serais parti ? »

Severus, ayant été prévenu au préalable par Albus du départ d'Harry, se tenait caché derrière les rideaux du bureau du directeur. Etant un espion, l'ancien Mangemort pouvait les observer en toute discrétion, même si Albus savait pertinemment que son professeur était là.

Severus écoutait la discussion avec attention. Ce gamin insupportable partait loin de lui. Ce Gryffondor impertinent mais si loyal, si courageux. Si différent de son père.

« As-tu décidé de ta métamorphose ? » Poursuivit Dumbledore.

Sans répondre, Harry se concentra et ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos, il les attacha d'une queue de cheval, tandis qu'ils s'éclaircissaient pour devenir blond foncé. Ses yeux habituellement vert émeraude changèrent ou plutôt un seul changea, pour devenir bleu azur. Harry commença à se dévêtir au moment où Albus lui tendit des vêtements d'époque. Quand la chemise de Potter fût par terre, Severus eut tout le loisir de voir un magnifique tatouage orner le dos de son élève honni : un magnifique lion était roulé en boule avec un serpent dormant entre ses pattes. Severus dut retenir un hoquet de surprise, sentant son cœur se serrer à cette vue. _C'était lui, il s'en était déjà douté mais comment était-ce possible ?_ Les pensées du professeur Snape tournaient et se retournaient dans son esprit. De son côté, Albus était admiratif face à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Harry finit par être complètement vêtu, et il se retourna vers son directeur.

« Joli tatouage, mon garçon, fit remarquer Albus. Sais-tu que dans notre monde nos tatouages magiques peuvent être très puissants ? »

« Merci, je sais qu'ils peuvent être puissants, si on leur en laisse la possibilité. »dit-il en haussant vaguement des épaules.

« Que signifie ton tatouage, mon garçon ? Je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ces deux animaux enlacés comme ça, même si les propriétaires de ce genre de tatouage le souhaitaient vraiment. A chaque fois, l'un des animaux venait toujours à disparaitre. Alors comment as-tu fait pour qu'ils soient si… comment dire… ? Qu'ils soient si mêlés, si calme avec la présence de l'autre ? On dirait qu'ils sont en union. Ils ont l'air sir complice. Ont-ils déjà changé de position ? Tu sais quels sont leurs pouvoirs ? Sauras-tu les maitriser ? Tu les a depuis combien de temps ? »

Harry souriait au directeur, toutes ces questions, que Sirius les lui avait déjà posé lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. De son côté, Severus se souvint alors des pouvoirs que pouvaient avoir le tatouage d'Harry, l'ayant vu à l'œuvre dans sa jeunesse. Tout ce qu'avait refoulé Severus lui revint comme un boomerang en mémoire. Mais le tatouage d'Harry n'était pas encore comme il l'avait connu. Il retourna son attention vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Je voulais réunir les deux maisons qui me sont chères et toujours avoir avec moi un peu de lui et moi. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, avec toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi, mais je ne peux pas le perdre. Mon tatouage m'est apparu comme une révélation. Unir Serpentard et Gryffondor. Réunir le lion et le serpent. Ils font tous les deux partie de moi. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque le choixpeau magique a du vous informer qu'il voulait m'envoyer chez les Serpentards. Un lion chez les serpents, quelle horreur ! Finalement, il y a un serpent chez les lions. »

Harry finit sa phrase en la murmurant presque et un éclat amusé traversa ses yeux émeraude.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont en parfaite union, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils font partie de moi depuis toujours. Pour répondre à vos autres questions : oui ils ont déjà bougé, oui je connais leurs pouvoirs, non je ne vous dirai pas lesquels. Chacun a son propre jardin secret. Vous devez juste savoir qu'ils me sont très utiles. Et enfin, vous vous demandiez de quand ils datent. Je les ai depuis le jour de mes seize ans. C'est-à-dire depuis plus d'un an. » Poursuivit-il.

« Très bien Harry, je comprends tes motivations à garder certaines choses secrètes. Que comptes-tu faire une fois arrivé à l'époque de tes parents ? »

« Je compte augmenter mes pouvoirs sans attendre, m'entrainer à me servir de la magie blanche et noire, comme vous le savez déjà. Mais je pense que votre question porte plutôt sur mon attitudes envers les personnes que je vais rencontrer là-bas. Je ne compte pas devenir un Maraudeur, je ne vais pas non plus devenir un Mangemort. Mais il va falloir que je côtoie mon père et sa bande. J'y vais dans le but de découvrir comment enlever la marque des ténèbres. Savoir comment Tom à fait pour réussir à trouver un sortilège qui pourra effacer la marque. Je dois le trouver pour _lui_, enfin si un jour bien évidemment il veut l'enlever, mais surtout je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sauver comme il le fait depuis des années. Certes, je pourrais profiter de cette expérience pour connaitre mes parents mais ce n'est pas mon but premier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne préviendrais pas Lily et James de leur mort. » Déclara Harry hésitant sur les mots à utiliser mais la voix pleine de détermination.

« Bien mon garçon, j'espère que tout se passera bien et que cette histoire aura une fin heureuse. Harry, profites-en peut-être pour apprendre à l'aimer plus jeune. »

« Je profiterais de tout ce qu'il voudra bien me donner, Professeur. Une dernière question… Votre double est-il au courant de ma future présence ? »

« Mon double est au courant, je peux même te dire que tu auras une chambre pour toi. Autre chose, Harry, je crois que je crois que tu ne peux ni prendre ta cape qui, à l'époque où tu retournes, sera à ton père, ni la carte des Maraudeurs. »

« Qui vous dit que la carte des maraudeurs n'a pas une petite sœur ? » Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

Harry sourit à sa phrase, voilà déjà un an qu'il avait fait sa propre carte, qui détenait beaucoup plus d'informations. Et surtout qui ne pouvait être lue que part lui-même.

« Je ne veux rien savoir mon garçon ! Par contre Harry, tu vas devoir remettre le choixpeau. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire cristallin de ses lèvres. Severus qui écoutait la conversation avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait, esquissa un sourire. Ce rire lui avait tant manqué.

« Je crois, professeur, que le Choixpeau ne me laissera pas une deuxième fois échapper aux serpents. »

Albus lui sourit, ses yeux pétillaient, et il lui tendit le Retourneur de temps modifié.

« Une dernière chose, Harry, quel nom as-tu choisi ? »

« Alexandre Prince. » Lança-t-il un peu rapidement.

« Sais-tu que Prince était le nom de famille de la mère de Severus ? »

« Oui, je m'en suis douté en sixième année quand j'ai trouvé son livre de potion. S'il vous plait Albus, donnez au professeur Snape son livre en même temps que sa lettre. »

Harry se déplaça pour se mettre au centre de la pièce, il fit tourner le Retourneur de dix-huit tours. Au dernier moment, son regard se dirigea vers les rideaux où se dissimulaient Severus.

« Au revoir professeur. Au revoir Severus. »

Le prénom du professeur mourut sur les lèvres du Survivant quand celui-ci disparut. Albus se tourna vers lui et Severus sorti de derrière les rideaux.

« Avez-vous appris des choses intéressantes ? » Demanda doucement Albus.

« Il m'aime ? » Prononça-t-il difficilement.

« Vous en doutez encore ? » Répliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire compréhensif.

« Mais pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que…? » Murmura Severus, les idées floues.

« Pour avoir les réponses à vos question, vous allez devoir attendre un mois. Je ne puis vous les donner.»

« Es si après m'avoir connu plus jeune, il ne m'aimait plus ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant semblant davantage penser à voix haute que réellement poser la question au vieil homme.

« Severus, arrêtez de vous poser des questions ! Vous devez bien savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Vous avez rencontré Harry il y a dix-huit ans. Vous savez parfaitement ce que vous avez vécu. Même si vous venez juste de l'apprendre, Harry et Alexandre sont une seule et même personne. Harry vous a sauvé il y a des années de cela, et il le refera quand il reviendra. Ne doutez pas de lui Severus. Il part pour vous sauver, pour vous trouver une échappatoire, pour trouver comment enlever votre marque. Il part pour les personnes qu'il aime. Il ne pense même pas à lui. Il n'avait même pas en tête de connaitre ses parents, il fait tout ceci pour vous. Il ne peut vivre dans un monde où vous n'existez pas. »

« Tenez votre livre des potions et sa lettre. » Ajouta le vieil homme avec un sourire entendu.

Severus prit ces objets comme les choses les plus précieuses au monde puis Albus congédia le professeur de potion. L'ancien Mangemort quitta le bureau directorial et se dirigea vers ses cachots. Une fois dans ses appartements, il se dirigea vers son canapé qui se trouvait en face de la cheminé où crépitait un magnifique feu. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et prit la lettre avec le plus grand soin.

_Severus,_

_Nous sommes à la veille de mon départ et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous écrire. Toutes ces années à se détester, à se haïr, à se blesser. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments m'ont désertés. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, ni pourquoi, et encore moins comment. Mais le fait est que je n'éprouve plus de haine envers vous. _

_Je m'en vais, dans votre époque, et je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi pour ce qui pourrait s'y produire. Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de vous blesser. Mais il fallait que je parte, j'en avais besoin, pour sauver le monde magique, les personnes que j'aime et pour vous sauver vous. J'espère de tout cœur que vous ne m'en voulez pas non plus d'avoir pris ce nom-là en particulier. Je vais en profiter pour vous avouer quelque chose: je profiterais de tout ce que vous voudrez bien m'offrir. Car pour moi, votre double de dix-sept ans et vous avec vos trente-quatre ans, vous êtes la même personne. _

_Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose : je reviens dans un mois, je vous en prie ne vous faite pas tuer durant mon absence. Si vous pensez qu'aller voir la tête de serpent risque d'être dangereux pour votre vie, je vous en prie n'y allez pas ! Je reviens dans un mois, un seul petit mois alors tenez le coup. S'il le faut ne sortez pas de Poudlard même pour aller à Pré-au-lard._

_Tant de choses se sont passées depuis ma venue ici, vous m'avez haï si fort à cause de ma ressemblance avec mon père, ce père que je n'ai jamais connu, mais vous m'avez sauvé car j'avais les mêmes yeux que ma mère. Vous m'avez haï pour être un foutu Gryffondor, mais que diriez-vous Severus si vous saviez que le choixpeau magique voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai été chez vos rivaux. Vous m'avez toléré car je parlais le Fourchelang. Vous m'avez tant haï d'être célèbre, si vous saviez Severus ce que je donnerais pour que mes parents soient en vie et que cette foutue célébrité disparaisse. Vous qui avez cru dur comme fer que ma vie était celle d'un prince. Si vous saviez, vous seriez sans doute dérouté par toute la haine qui jalonne ma vie. Et quand j'ai cru trouver une maison et de l'amour, vous m'avais haï à cause de mon parrain, de ses gestes envers vous, des rumeurs qu'il a fait tourner sur vous. Vous m'avez tant haï que je ne sais pas si un jour vous éprouverez envers moi autre chose que de la haine, mais qu'importe si vous restez en vie._

_Votre vie m'est si précieuse. Sachez Severus que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Vous étiez le meilleur ami de ma mère, celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Vous êtes LA personne qui l'a aidée, j'ai vu certains de vos souvenirs, en particulier le souvenir que vous regrettez le plus concernant ma mère. Mais sachez que je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait. Je remercie le ciel que vous ne soyez pas mon père. Non pas que vous feriez un mauvais père, loin de là mon idée. Vous feriez un père idéal au contraire, mais cela m'empêcherai d'être attaché à vous comme je le suis._

_Vous êtes le Serpentard le plus courageux, vous feriez des envieux à Gryffondor, et je ne m'étonnerais pas que le Choixpeau magique ait voulu vous envoyer chez les lions. Au lieu d'être comme moi, un serpent dans la fosse aux lions, VOUS êtes le lion chez les vipères. Ne vous énervez pas Severus c'est juste une constation._

_N'oubliez jamais, que je ne suis pas comme mon père et que je ne le serai sans doute jamais. Je vous demande pardon pour tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Mais s'il vous plait ne m'accablez pas pour des choses qui se sont passées alors que je n'étais même pas encore né. N'oubliez pas non plus, que votre mère vous aimait et que la mienne vous adorait._

_Je vous admire professeur Snape, plus que quiconque ne pourrait le faire. J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire mais pas assez de temps. Sachez que vous ne serez jamais seul. Avec ma lettre, je vous laisse un pendentif, s'il vous plait mettez le durant mon absence il vous protégera, bien que je ne vous dirai pas comment. Faites-moi confiance, même si cela ne dure qu'une heure._

_Je vous laisse, je dois être dans le bureau du directeur dans une heure. _

_Je vous embrasse tendrement Severus,_

_Harry Potter_

_Ps : Une dernière chose. Je vous l'écris en attendant de pouvoir vous le dire en face. J'espère qu'un jour vous accepterez ceci : je vous aime Severus Snape._

Après cette révélation. Severus reposa cette si précieuse lettre, cette lettre qui représentait son avenir. Le maître des potions prit le pendentif dont Harry lui avait parlé dans sa lettre, il l'attacha autour de son cou, non sans avoir au préalable admiré cette magnifique lune transpercée d'épée. A peine avait-il fermé le collier où le pendentif pendait que celui disparut. Il put admirer la lune bouger près de son cœur. A ce moment-là, il entendit comme une légère brise puis un simple mot : « _Merci »_.

Severus saisit ensuite son fameux livre de potion, il l'ouvrit quand tout à coup il vit une petite fiole dans le livre. Après l'avoir prise et examinée, il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Il se souvint des cours d'Occlumancie qu'il lui avait donné.

« Harry, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me donner tout ça, alors que je n'ai rien fait. » Demanda-t-il s'adressant à nouveau au silence de son salon seulement brisé par le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Lentement, Severus se déplaça vers sa Pensine. Tout doucement, il fit couler le liquide gris, souvenirs appartenant au griffon. Toujours lentement, le maître des potions s'enivra de son précieux cadeau. Il vit des images défiler pendant un certain temps, puis tout à coup tout s'arrêta, Severus vit apparaître le visage d'Harry. Il comprit toute suite qu'il se trouvait dans le miroir que regardait Harry avec ses merveilleux yeux émeraude. Le survivant prit la parole :

« Je n'ai pas pu attendre de revenir et malheureusement je ne verrais pas votre réaction face à ces quelques mots que je vous adresse. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà lu la lettre ou non, mais ce n'est pas important. Severus Snape, je vous aime, vous m'êtes si cher. Je vous en prie restez en vie le temps que je revienne. Je vous aime, je vous aime plus que ma propre vie. A bientôt, Severus. »

Le souvenir partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le Mangemort sortit de la Pensine. Il n'en revenait pas, le Survivant Potter l'aimait vraiment. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Pourquoi ..? Au fil de ses pensées, il s'avoua que c'était bien mieux comme ça. Car il savait ce qui allait se produire dans le passé. Il savait mais regrettait quand même de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments aussi. Mais quand aurait-il pu lui avouer ? Entre deux répliques sanglantes ? Non, il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire.

_Tempus_. Dix-sept heures quarante-cinq. Il venait de passer les cinq dernières heures à penser à Harry. Les élèves allaient bientôt arriver, et avec ceci la nouvelle de l'absence de celui-qui-a-survécu. D'un pas lent, le professeur honni se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avant que tous les élèves n'arrivent. Il se plaça entre Albus et Minerva. Le vieil homme lui fit un triste sourire, Minerva, quant à elle, le regarda, peinée. Les élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à rentrer. Severus ne put s'empêcher de chercher Harry, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'existait pas.

« Il n'est pas là, Severus. Cessez de chercher. A l'heure actuelle il doit être avec les élèves de votre époque. Souvenez-vous. Un mois, dans un mois, il vous reviendra. »

« Et si après avoir vécu ce qu'il va vivre là-bas, il ne me revient pas ? S'il vient à regretter ce qu'il m'a marqué dans sa lettre. Albus je n'ose imaginer ma vie après ça. »

« Alors ne l'imaginez pas mon garçon. Ne vous en faites pas, Harry vous reviendra, il ne peut en être autrement. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

« Ne faites pas de promesse que vous n'êtes pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. » cingla-t-il brutalement.

La conversation s'arrêta quand tous les élèves furent installés dans la salle et que le choixpeau eut fini de faire la répartition. Le directeur se leva, se plaçant devant son pupitre, pour commencer à faire son discours de bienvenue :

« Mes chers enfants, je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous cette année. Dans ces temps si durs, chaque personne pourra trouver réconfort dans sa maison. Chers élèves, je vous invite à la prudence, mais aussi à vous soutenir mutuellement. Je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses concernant certains points qui me tiennent à cœur, premièrement Serpentard ne veut absolument pas dire Mangemort, durant la première guerre les Mangemort furent de toutes les maisons. Deuxièmement, notre ancien professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin, revient parmi nous cette année. Troisièmement, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Harry n'est pas ici en ce début d'année. La seule chose dont je peux vous informer, avec l'autorisation de monsieur Potter, est qu'il va bien, mais il ne peut être présent pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles, il fera tout son possible pour revenir au plus vite. Mais si le besoin s'en fait sentir, il pourra toujours venir. Après ces quelques mots, je vous laisse déguster notre repas de rentrée. »

A peine avait-il fini son discours de bienvenue, que les discutions reprirent de plus belle. La disparition d'Harry Potter était sur toutes les langues. Où pouvez bien être le survivant ? D'un regard en commun, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller voir le directeur après le repas. Remus qui était aux côtés de Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Albus, je ne veux pas savoir où il est, je veux juste savoir s'il va réellement bien. Sirius est intenable, Lunard mon côté loup aussi. Je ne vous demande pas de trahir la promesse faite à Harry, mais si vous pouviez me rassurer... »

« Remus, je n'ai pas fait de promesse à Harry, mais je ne voulais pas risquer une attaque sans sa présence. Notre cher survivant fait un petit voyage dans le temps. Est-ce que le nom d'Alexandre Prince vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Alex ? Oui je me souviens bien de lui mais je ne vois pas le rapport. C'était un chic type. Mi-Serpentard Mi-Gryffondor. Je n'ai jamais vu personne comme ça avant lui.»

Remus continua à marmonner pour lui-même les informations qu'il connaissait d'Alexandre, se demandant le rapport qu'il avait avec Harry. Albus écouta attentivement ses murmures et le coupa finalement :

« Très bien Remus, cette description ne vous fait-elle pas penser à une personne en particulier ? »

Remus lui lança un regard perplexe jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'illuminent de compréhension et d'ahurissement.

« Vous voulez dire que…Harry ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Mais comment ? Alex est arrivé le jour de la rentrée. Et il est … »

« …Reparti le jour des vacances d'été. Et vous ne l'avez plus jamais revu. » Le coupa le vieil homme.

« C'est exact. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il avait besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Il est donc parti dans votre époque avec pour but de se perfectionner. Et je pense qu'il va réussir.»

« Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant, je sens que si Sirius est au courant, il risque de ne pas apprécier certaines choses... »

« Je crois aussi. »

« S'il vous plait Albus, dites-moi, que j'ai le droit d'en informer Sirius. »

« Bien sûr, Harry, m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant. »

Remus était heureux, Harry allait bien. Alexandre et Harry, qui l'aurait cru ? Mais à y réfléchir ceci n'était pas étonnant. Mais alors vraiment pas. Qui d'autre qu'Harry Potter pouvait bien défier son père et son parrain pour défendre Severus cinq minutes après s'être rencontré ? Qui d'autre pouvait connaître la cabane hurlante à peine arrivé, connaître les sorts de Severus alors qu'il les avait inventé une année auparavant ? Qui d'autre n'avait pas peur d'affronter Severus devenu Mangemort, Sirius qui maitrisait les informulés, James qui avait la plus forte force magique, Lily qui connaissait le plus grand nombre de sorts ? Qui aurait pus maitriser des magies si différentes et si grande en un rien de temps ? Et surtout qui d'autre aurait sauvé tout ce petit monde face à un loup garou plus que féroce en cette lune rousse ? Finalement ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Alexandre Prince et Harry Potter soient la même personne.

Remus se dirigea vers ses appartements où un Sirius devait sans doute l'attendre. Arrivé devant l'entrée, le loup garou donna le mot de passe, le tableau se déplaça pour le laisser passer. Sirius était allongé sur le canapé un livre sur la poitrine, l'animagus dormait paisiblement. Remus sourit devant ce tableau attendrissant. Il se dirigea lentement vers le canapé, s'accroupit et tout doucement passa sa main sur le visage de son alter ego.

« Siri, réveille-toi. »

Le dit « Siri » ouvrit ses paupières laissant le loisir au loup de voir de magnifiques prunelles bleues. Sirius lui sourit et attira son visage à lui et embrassa tendrement son loup adoré.

« 'Jour Amour. Comment s'est passé le repas ? »

« Comme chaque rentrée. Mais j'ai pu apprendre où se trouvait Harry et pour combien de temps. »

Sirius se redressa directement.

« Parle Moony ! Parle je t'en prie. »

D'un regard attendrissant Moony commença à tout lui expliquer. Alexandre, Harry …

« QUOI ! Je t'en prie Lunard, ne te moque pas de moi ! Ne me dis pas que je n'ai jamais réussi à deviner ça ! Harry est Alexandre. Je comprends mieux les choses maintenant ! Dans un sens, je suis content de savoir à qui va servir tout ce qu'on a appris à Alexandre. Je suis bien content. »

Remus attendit un petit moment, pour que Sirius se souvienne qu'Alexandre et Severus… . Ce moment fut vite arrivé.

« Rem' ! C'est horrible ! Si Alex est Harry sont la même personne cela veut dire qu'Harry … Moony, il faut qu'on arrête ça toute suite. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. ! REMUS ! Tu m'écoute ! »

« Oui Padfoot, je t'écoute, je t'écoute. Mais que veux-tu ? C'est comme ça. Harry t'en avait déjà parlé. Alors ne fait pas cette air choqué, tu es désespérant. »

« James doit se retourner dans sa tombe. »

« Ça je veux bien le croire. Mais si Harry est heureux alors je le suis aussi. »

« Tu as raison Rem's, si Harry est heureux alors c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Lunard regarda Padfoot, il lui avait tant manqué. Quatorze ans sans l'être aimé. Quatorze putains d'années loin de lui. Quatorze années à le pleurer, ne sachant pas dans quel état il allait le retrouver si jamais il le retrouvait un jour… Mais c'était chose faite, il l'avait retrouvé et pour de bon cette fois. Sirius était un homme libre grâce à Harry, Peter ayant été retrouvé. Dans toute cette histoire, Sirius avait réussi à garder toute sa tête grâce à sa forme d'animagus.

Lentement Remus s'approcha de Sirius et se faufila dans ses bras. Padfoot ayant ressenti le besoin de son amant referma ses bras sur lui. Doucement, il commença à parsemer Moony de baisers. Se murmurant de tendres paroles, Remus réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer. Repenser à ces quatorze ans n'était pas bon. Il avait mal, tellement mal et peur de perdre à tout instant son Siri.

« Pleure Moony, lâche toi, tu en as besoin… Je suis là, et je le resterais, ne t'inquiète pas. Plus personne ne pourra nous séparer, je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime Remus, je suis là. … Je suis là. Tout ceci est loin derrière nous. Tu m'as retrouvé, je ne partirai plus. Nous serons ensemble à jamais. N'ai pas peur… Moony regarde-moi. C'est bien. Je t'aime Monsieur Lupin et je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin et même plus encore. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, plus personne ne se mettra entre nous. Alors maintenant Rem, tu vas m'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait et je vais y répondre comme si tu étais ma raison de vivre. Et vu que c'est ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre je te promets une magnifique nuit. »

Sur ces paroles, Remus l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et Sirius lui répondit comme s'il était sa raison de vivre. Lentement Sirius déplaça Remus vers la chambre tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Dans leur traversée des appartements, leur chemise respective était à terre suivie bien vite de leur pantalon. Etant donné que leur robe de sorcier avait été enlevée au préalable dans le salon.

Allongés tendrement sur le lit, Padfoot sur Lunard, ceux-ci étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Les mains du chien se faisaient plus entreprenantes. La bouche de Sirius quitta les lèvres du loup, se promenant tranquillement sur la mâchoire offerte, embrassant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin le cou, les épaules… Il alternait entre baisers, mordillages et coups de langue. Lentement, en prenant tout son temps, Sirius descendit le long du torse de son amour, n'oubliant pas les tétons dressés de son amant, les suçotant légèrement. Remus émit des gémissements de bien-être. Sirius prenait plaisir à faire gémir son compagnon et la voix rauque de Remus ne cessait de prononcer des mots d'amour à Padfoot. Continuant son parcours, le chien finit près du nombril de son loup. Il donna des coups de langue, fit des allés et retours dans le nombril de son amant. N'en pouvant plus, Sirius continua à descendre, lentement les mains du chien firent s'abaisser le boxer de son amant et automatiquement les mains du loup vinrent dans les cheveux de sa moitié. La dite « moitié » donna des coups de langue aux membres dur de son homme. Puis sans que Remus ne s'y attende, Sirius le prit en bouche. Suçotant, léchant de plus en plus rapidement. Moony ne put résister à ce traitement et éjacula dans la bouche chaude de Sirius. Celui-ci avala cette semence si exquise pour lui, puis il remonta rapidement pour prendre la bouche de son amour d'un baiser passionné.

« Sirius, je t'en prie, prend moi. »

Ne pouvant résister à cette tendre demande, Sirius fit appel à un sort de lubrification et lentement entra dans l'antre serré de son amant. Continuant à l'embrasser, Sirius commença de légers va-et-vient toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Jusqu'à toucher la prostate de son compagnon. Les mains de Sirius n'étant pas en reste, celles-ci faisaient subir les mêmes mouvements au membre de son compagnon. Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus puissants, les deux compagnons se libérèrent en même temps. Un magnifique « Je t'aime » fut prononcé en même temps par les deux amants, puis ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'aurais tout du moins une question à vous poser. Où voulez vous qu'Harry aille ? A Serpentard ou Griffondor. Je vous laisse le choix. Même si j'ai pas petite préférence.**

**Je vais essayer de publier toute les deux semaines grand max (sauf cas exceptionnelle où vous serez prévenue d'une note qui sera supprimé quand le chapitre sera là.)**

**A tout bientôt, espérant vous lire très vite.**

**Shade Dreams.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. (Pourtant je lui ai demandé, si si Je vous jure.) Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus.**

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M Ceci est un slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**COUPLE: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

_**RAR:**_**Tout d'abord MERCI pour vos Reviews ! J'aurais voulu vous répondre par MP, mais vu que je suis inscrite depuis pas assez longtemps, je vous réponds ici. Bien sur dés que tout m'est disponible, je vous enverrais un MP, sauf si vous préférer que je vous réponde ici. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué dans vos reviews que j'ai fait énormément de fautes, donc pour essayer de trouver des excuses, de un j'ai fini d'écrire le premier chapitre vers deux heures et demi du mat'. De deux je n'ai donc pas de bêta, mais je cherche donc a bon entendeur =). Pour finir, qu'une chose à dire place aux réponses et bien sur au chapitre suivant.**

**Nunu-c-moi :****Bonjour/Bonsoir. Merci pour ta review. Je me sens moins seule à ne pas savoir. Je pense que je vais opter pour griffondor. Mais je le verrais bien Serpentard. Grr. J'aimerais bien le mettre dans les deux =). En tout cas, merci de me suivre ! Et j'espère que tu continueras.**

**Lily-Snape19 :****Salut ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Comme tu as dit que tu aimais le slash, Severus et Harry, les voyages dans le temps, alors je peux te dire que moi aussi. Je n'ai réussis à en trouver que deux (qui était juste magnifique). Alors j'ai voulu le faire aussi mais en changeant beaucoup de chose. Pour la longueur de chapitre, je vais faire en sorte de faire au minimum cinq milles mots, sauf cas exceptionnel. Donc je n'ai point de chapitre écrit à l'avance (pour l'instant) mais j'ai tout en tête, et quelques petites choses sur papier. Pour la maison, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir, je verrais bien quand j'écrirais. C'est une surprise pour moi aussi. Sur ces mots, je vais te laisser à la lecture. Merci de me suivre, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir et que tu continueras à me suivre et à me****faire part****de tes avis.**

**77Hildegard:****Hello, Hello. Merci pour ta review.****Tu sais quoi je n'ai même pas remarqué, honte à moi. Comme quoi, il va sans doute y aller. Je suis contente si ca te plait. J'espère que la suite te fera plaisir aussi. Je ferais encore plus attention aux fautes. Bisous. Merci de me suivre. J'espère te relire bientôt.**

**Darkayora :****Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis du même avis que toi ! Ca aiderait beaucoup si Harry retourne chez les griffondors. Pour les fautes, je ferais mon possible, ayant un petit souci avec l'orthographe. La suite arrive je pense plus tôt que prévue. En attendant de te lire, bon chapitre. Et merci de me suivre ! Bisous**

**Matsuyama :****Merci de me prévenir sur mes points faibles. Je ferais de mon mieux. Premier chapitre assez banal, pour mettre tout en place. J'espère que le prochain te plaira. Merci en tout cas de me suivre et de ne pas avoir abandonné à cause des fautes.**

**Drougael :****Bonjour ! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais faire attention pour les fautes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera pareils que d'autre fiction que tu as lu enfin j'espère, sachant que je n'en ai lu que deux sur ce genre de thèmes. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pour la maison, je verrais bien quand j'écrirais le passage correspondant. A tout vite. Merci à toi de me suivre. En espérant que la suite te plaise. Bisous**

**Alethea-Nathanael** : **Coucou ! Pour les lunettes, je viens de voir. Honte à moi. Mais je crois que tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Mais quand même. Je vais voir sur le site, si j'arrive à changer le passage. Merci de m'avoir prévue.****Alors niveau relecture, je vais en faire plusieurs pour ce chapitre. Je cherche un bêta. Avis à la population ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Serpentard ou Griffondor tel et la question. Merci à toi de me suivre en tout cas et en espérant que tu continueras à le faire. Salut !**

**Lobos :****Salut ! Le début du rapprochement et dans ce chapitre. Pour les fautes, je ferais de mon mieux pour ce chapitre. A force de faire attention, je vais finir par y arriver, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé un mot et de me suivre, en espérant que tu continueras. Merci et merci !**

**Raist****: Hey, alors oui griffondors cela sera plus simple pour les maraudeurs mais est ce si simple pour Severus ? Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, je ne sais pas encore, je verrais au fil de l'écriture. En tout cas merci de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. A la prochaine.**

**Gmandra :****Je suis contente que ce début t'ait plus. Donc voici la suite. Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et que j'aurais de nouveau l'occasion de te lire. A bientôt.**

**Serusia :****Coucou, merci de vouloir me suivre, ca me touche. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton gout. A tout vite ! Bisous**

**Lily et Maya :****Juste une chose à dire. Merci. Merci et je crois que je vais te dire Merci !**

**Sylmeria :****Merci ca fait toujours plaisir =). Donc je pense que la suite va te plaire. A bientôt.**

**Qu'une dernière chose à dire ! Place à la suite ! Bisous**

**Edit : 29/12/2012 Merci à ma Bêta de m'aider ! Je tiens à préciser que mes chapitres arriveront bientôt. Je pense que deux voir trois part mois. Car il me faut le temps de les écrire et Jelyel il lui faut du temps pour les corrigés. **

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 :****Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? La famille ou l'être aimé ?**

A l'époque des Maraudeurs, un jeune homme se trouvait face à un Dumbledore plus jeune que celui qu'il connaissait. Le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes regardait le directeur d'un air amusé en dix-huit ans rien n'avait changé. Il se sentait comme à la maison, mais il n'oubliait cependant pas qu'il ne venait pas ici pour des vacances, il avait une mission à accomplir. Devant lui, se trouvait Fumseck, ce phénix-même qui l'avait sauvé durant sa deuxième année. Il lui adressa un sourire, auquel le volatile répondit en secouant ses ailes.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, détaillait avec minutie le jeune homme face à lui. Il avait pu apercevoir une image du jeune homme grâce à son double et il s'était empressé de lui dire de conseiller fortement au jeune homme de changer d'apparence il ressemblait vraiment trop à ses parents. Ses parents qui se trouvaient ici même, Le changement physique entre Alexandre et Harry, était très subtile, ils étaient différents tout en étant les mêmes. La cicatrice d'Harry avait disparu comme par magie.

Le « Albus plus âgé » lui avait expliqué la situation, le survivant avait besoin de temps et de connaissances. D'un commun d'accord, ils avaient opté pour cette solution. Harry viendrait à cette époque, seul, pendant un an durant lequel il ferait sa septième année scolaire. Le directeur de Poudlard espérait que grâce à la présence d'Harry, les liens entre les maisons se consolideraient.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça devant Harry. Puis il prit la parole :

« Harry Potter, qui aurait pu croire que James et Lily auraient un fils si puissant. » Murmura-t-il lentement en fixant dans les yeux le plus jeune.

« Mon double m'a averti de tout et j'oublierai toutes ces informations dès l'instant où vous ne serez plus à mes côtés pour ne pas altérer le futur. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur certaines choses pour l'avenir. Vous allez donc avoir une chambre individuelle qui vous sera très utile au moment de vos entrainements, reprit-il d'une voix plus légère. J'ai également appris que vous étiez d'accord pour repasser sous le Choixpeau magique. Si par malheur quelqu'un de votre présent venait à être au courant de votre séjour ici, votre époque aurait besoin de vous et vous seriez autorisé à y retourner pour une période de quelques heures. Je vais vous laisser aller en direction de la Grande Salle où je vous présenterai aux élèves. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que Minerva et Pompom ne sont pas au courant de votre venue ici, j'ai tenu à ce que personne à part moi ne sache. Alors faites tout ce que vous devez faire dans la plus grande discrétion. Sur ce, je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations et n'ayez crainte vous trouverez toutes vos affaires dans votre chambre quand le choixpeau magique vous attribuera votre nouvelle maison. »

« Très bien, au revoir Monsieur le directeur. » approuva Harry avec un hochement vif de la tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux derrière lui.

« A bientôt, monsieur Potter. »

Harry sorti du bureau directorial le cœur léger. Tout était en place, le retour en arrière ou dans son cas, le retour au présent, n'était pas une chose envisageable. Il allait devoir trouver de nouveaux repères, de nouvelles marques, mais surtout il allait devoir faire en sorte de réussir là où les Maraudeurs avaient échoué. Pendant le temps qu'on lui accordait ici, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rallier les deux maisons ennemies. Il ne laisserait pas Severus souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà subi. Le Survivant ne ferait rien non plus pour sauver ses parents, il ne voulait en aucun cas changer le futur de manière bien trop drastique. Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle où les élèves devaient commencer à arriver. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit de loin Severus arriver, et derrière celui-ci, les Maraudeurs. Horrifié, Harry pu voir son parrain lever sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Severus.

« _Impedimenta_. »

Sans plus réfléchir, la part Gryffondor en lui, lui dicta d'agir. Harry se jeta entre Severus et Sirius, baguette sortie. Sans que les Maraudeurs et Severus ne puissent réagir, Harry lança deux sorts l'un après l'autre.

« _Protego ! Expelliarmus __!_ »

Severus fut en instant protégé du bouclier d'Harry. Quant à Sirius, il se retrouva sans baguette._Accio baguette Sirius._D'un sort informulé, Harry récupéra la baguette de Padfoot. Tous les regards des personnes présentes dans le couloir étaient tournés vers le nouveau jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Severus regarda Harry d'un œil intrigué, personne avant lui, ne l'avait aidé face aux Maraudeurs. Quant à eux, ils lui lancèrent des regards noirs. James et Sirius s'approchèrent dangereusement du jeune homme, Harry s'étant tourné vers Severus, il ne les vit pas s'approcher. Le jeune homme adressa un léger sourire à son futur maître des potions. Celui-ci, voulu lui retourner son sourire mais il vit approcher les Maraudeurs. Ne voulant pas créer d'autres problèmes au jeune homme qui venait de la sortir d'une mauvaise passe il préféra revêtir son masque de froideur.

« Ça va, rien de cassé ? » lui demanda Harry avec un air concerné.

« Pourquoi être intervenu ? Je pouvais très bien me défendre seul. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix volontairement véhémente.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'aime pas les personnes qui attaque par derrière. Je trouve ça très lâche. Surtout pour des Gryffondors. » répondit-il avec un sourire peu amène à la mention du mot « lâcheté ».

Sur ces paroles, le Survivant se retourna vers son père et son parrain, laissant sous le choc l'ensemble des Maraudeurs, une Lily qui venait d'arriver et un Severus plus que dubitatif. James et Sirius s'approchèrent avec un air méprisant sur les traits, prêts à en découdre. Seul bémol Sirius n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa baguette.

« Toi ! Rend-moi ma baguette toute suite ! » S'exclama-t-il vivement.

Harry eut un rictus et regarda la deuxième baguette qu'il avait en main. Il releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux il vit son parrain tressaillir quand leurs regards se trouvèrent. Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Ne connais-tu donc pas la politesse ? Pour un Gryffondor cela m'attriste. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton volontairement moqueur.

« Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?! » hurla Sirius hors de lui face à l'attitude de l'inconnu.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le couloir semblaient choqués. Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon pour ne pas avoir peur des Maraudeurs? Et surtout qui était-il pour oser les défier ainsi ? Harry ne s'occupait pas de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de voir jusqu'où iraient Sirius et James. S'il devait se retrouver chez les Serpentards il voulait au moins être respecté par les Maraudeurs. Severus le regarda avec une admiration habilement dissimulée. Lily et Remus souriaient face à ce jeune homme au ce comportement si digne.

« Et toi, comment oses-tu attaquer quelqu'un de dos ? Le courage n'est-il pas le trait principal des Gryffondors ? Attaquer en surnombre et de dos n'est pour moi rien d'autre que de la lâcheté, en aucun cas ce n'est un acte courageux. » Répondit-il simplement, du venin dans la voix.

Sirius et James serrèrent les poings. Qui était-il pour oser les défier, eux les Maraudeurs ?

« Tu ne connais pas celui que tu viens d'aider. Tu devrais avoir honte de t'être interposé. » Tenta d'intervenir James pour aussitôt se faire rabrouer.

« Honte ? Tu me parle de honte ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser me dire ça ? Qui crois-tu être pour décider à ma place de qui mérite d'être défendu ou non ? » Persiffla Harry sentant la colère monter insidieusement en lui.

« Je suis Sirius Black, Maraudeur. Et toi qui es-tu pour protéger un mange… » Commença Sirius d'un ton hautain.

« Stop. » le coupa-t-il brutalement, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

Il ne voulait pas que toute l'école qui venait de se rassembler dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait sache que Severus était un Mangemort.

« Je suis Alexandre Prince, je viens de France. Et je ne supporte pas la méchanceté gratuite. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, tiens ta baguette. » Poursuivit-il d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Harry lança la baguette de Sirius, qui la rattrapa sans mal. Severus était reconnaissant à cet Alexandre qui venait d'empêcher le cabot de dire à toute l'école son lien avec le Lord des Ténèbres. Cette marque qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras, ce tatouage qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Cette putain de marque qui allait gâcher sa vie à jamais. Lily de son côté était admirative face au jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux, qui n'avait pas peur de tenir tête à Sirius et qui avait pris la défense de son ancien meilleur ami. Severus n'avait pas besoin d'avoir encore cette année les Maraudeurs sur lui. Sans qu'Alexandre ne se rende compte il venait de sauver la mise à Severus. Lily était heureuse, cette année elle le savait, Severus ne serait pas seul, Alexandre serait avec lui. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que Prince saurait rallier les deux maisons rivales. Pour qu'elle puisse profiter du jeune homme, devenir ami avec cette personne si digne.

Remus, de son côté était heureux de cette nouvelle rentrée, peut-être que cette année les choses allaient changer. Peut-être que cette année quelqu'un réussirait là où d'autres personnes avait échoué. Peut-être que Padfoot et Cornedrue venait de trouver un adversaire digne d'intérêt et de respect. Il l'espérait vraiment, pour qu'une fois en sept ans, Severus puisse enfin respirer. Le pauvre Serpentard qui se faisait critiquer, attaquer mais surtout humilier. Remus, vit Alexandre s'approcher dangereusement de Siri, son cœur se serrant, il avait peur pour lui, cet Alexandre avait l'air très fort.

« Fait gaffe à toi, Black. Je te le dirai qu'une fois, n'attaque pas quelqu'un de dos alors que tu revendique à tout bout de champs d'être un digne d'être dans la maison dans laquelle tu es. »

« En quoi nos faits et gestes te regarde, Prince ? »

James venait de prendre la parole. Lily se mordit les lèvres. Trois d'entre eux eurent la même pensée : _Ça va mal ce finir cette histoire_ ! Severus s'en voulait, s'il n'avait pas été là, jamais Alexandre Prince aurait eu à faire face aux maraudeurs. Severus commençait tout doucement à avoir peur pour le jeune homme. Le survivant toujours sûr de lui, regarda son père.

« Pourrais-je savoir qui tu es ?»

« Potter, James Potter. » répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton hautain.

« Merci. Donc Potter, ceci ne me regarde en rien, mais la lâcheté m'énerve au plus haut point. Il y a des Serpentard beaucoup plus courageux que vous. »

« Très bien. Tu veux voir de quoi un véritable Gryffondor est capable ? Prince, je te défi en duel. » Prononça lentement un James fulminant de colère.

Harry le regarda incrédule. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

« Pourquoi faire un duel, Potter ? »

« As-tu peur Prince ? » Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

« En aucun cas. J'accepte ton duel Potter. » Répliqua-t-il, véhément.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il était là depuis même pas une heure, qu'il s'était déjà pris la tête avec son parrain, et s'apprêtait à défier en duel son père. Mais au moins il avait aidé la version jeune de Severus, l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry retira sa cape et la tendit machinalement à Severus.

« Peux-tu me la garder le temps du duel s'il te plait ? »

Il put voir Severus rougir à cette demande. Il voulut protester mais les évènements s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de raisonner clairement et d'envoyer balader le nouveau pour lui empêcher d'avoir des ennuis pour l'avoir simplement aidé. James de son coté, donnait sa propre cape à Sirius. Lily était pétrifiée, Remus était pensif. Sirius lui était heureux, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. James quant à lui, était comme à son habitude, arrogant.

« Pas de soucis, fais attention à toi. » répondit Severus d'une voix basse en saisissant la cape du jeune homme.

« Oh regardez tous, Servilus s'inquiète pour quelqu'un ! » railla James, méprisant.

Severus allait répliquer quand Harry le retint :

« Laisse tomber. Potter, tu es prêt ? »

« Toujours, Prince. » répliqua James le regard flamboyant.

« Que le meilleur gagne. »

Harry se plaça devant la foule. Il se concentra : « _Protego Totalum »pensa-t-il très fort_. Un voile apparut devant les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Puis, les deux duellistes s'inclinèrent. Le combat allait pouvoir commencer.

Ils étaient à vingt mètres l'un de l'autre. Harry adressa un sourire à Severus. Severus se raidit d'un seul coup. Au loin, au fond du couloir, il venait d'apercevoir la présence de Lucius et Bellatrix. Cette histoire commençait à sentir mauvais, Severus ne voulait pas que Lucius aille voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alexandre devienne un Mangemort. Tout sauf ça. Il n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus longtemps, le premier sort venait d'être lancer par James.

« _Serpensortia_. »

James lança un regard à son adversaire. On aller bien voir comment ce Prince allait s'en sortir contre un serpent, certes ce n'était pas Gryffondor mais tant pis. Harry regarda d'un œil étonné son père. Il n'aurait jamais cru imaginer que son père lui lance ce sort. Devait-il parler en Fourchelang ? Ou tuer le serpent ? Harry ne put se résigner à tuer le serpent, le seul serpent qu'il tuerait serait Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier tourna son regard sur le serpent qui filait dans sa direction et lui adressa quelques mots rapides en Fourchelang.

D'un accord avec le serpent celui-ci se retourna vers l'adversaire d'Harry. Tous dans l'assemblée furent choqués d'entendre quelqu'un parler Fourchelang. Le dernier en date qui le pouvait était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

James n'en revenait pas, son adversaire était Fourchelang. Il jeta un _stupefix_ au serpent avant d'en lancer un autre à son adversaire mais Harry l'évita avec grâce. James recommença :

« _Stupefix._ »

« _Protego._ »

« Pourquoi n'attaques tu pas ? _Expe_… » S'énerva James.

« _Stupefix !_ _Expelliarmus. Accio_ »

James fut stupéfié en un quart de seconde, sa baguette dans la main d'Harry. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Severus étaient subjugués. D'un simple geste de poignet Celui-qui-avait-survécu libera son père et enleva le bouclier qu'il avait mis en place pour protéger les élèves.

« Le duel est fini, Potter, je pense qu'il est temps de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Mais je serais prêt si tu l'accepte, à refaire un combat. A moins que tu n'aies peur, bien sûr. » Railla-t-il.

« Ça marche, Prince ! » répondit James, amer.

« Même si je finis dans la maison ennemie ? »

« Même si tu finis dans la maison rivale à la mienne. Je serais encore plus heureux quand je te mettrais la misère. »

« Ne soit pas si hautain, Potter, un jour cela risque de te jouer des tours. Et surtout, arrêtez d'attaquer dans le dos, ça ne fait pas du tout Gryffondor. La prochaine fois, Potter soit sûr que je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle, je ne suis pas un Pouffsouffle.»

« Comment connais-tu à ce point les différentes maisons si tu n'es jamais venu à Poudlard avant ? » l'interrogea James incrédule.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison, que mes parents et mon parrain étaient à Gryffondor, et la meilleure amie d'une personne que j'affectionne tout particulièrement aurait très bien pu être une Serdaigle. Et à force d'entendre des anecdotes, je connais assez bien les quatre maisons. Mais sache une chose, je ne suis pas assez gentil pour finir à Pouffsouffle, et je n'aime ni assez les études pour être un Serdaigle. Mais entre Serpentard et Gryffondor mon cœur balance. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

James, Sirius et Severus furent étonnés et même un petit peu horrifiés de ce qu'ils entendaient. Remus et Lily restaient admiratifs devant cette personne qui montrait tant d'audace devant les mauvaises personnes.

« Comment peux-tu dire que ton cœur balance entre ses deux maisons, elles sont si différentes ? » demanda Sirius, stupéfait.

« Je dirais qu'elle soit plutôt complémentaire. » rectifia Harry.

« Comment vont réagir tes parents et ton parrain si tu fini à Serpentard si eux même étaient à Gryffondors ? »

Le regard d'Harry se voila.

« Je suis presque certain que mon père s'en retournerait dans sa tombe, mais ma mère arriverait sans doute à lui faire entendre raison. Et mon parrain m'attendra sans doute au tournant quand je le verrais, mais son compagnon, comme toujours, arrivera à le calmer. Je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus. Sur ce, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. A plus tard les Maraudeurs. » Répondit-il d'une voix mesurée il s'était déjà posé lui-même cette question.

« A plus tard, Prince. » lancèrent les Maraudeurs dans un parfait ensemble un peu effrayant, d'une voix sceptique.

L'histoire commençait à prendre un nouveau tournant. Tout promettait un grand changement, surtout si Harry prenait la décision d'aller vers les serpents. Le jeune homme se détourna du petit groupe et se dirigea vers Severus. Il récupéra sa cape tout en lui adressant un joli sourire qui fit frémir Severus.

« Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement noble, un sourire en coin gravé sur ses lèvres.

« Si monsieur veut bien me suivre. » fit-il d'un ton amusé en s'inclinant légèrement.

_Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, Sev', _pensa-t-il. A cet instant, Harry su que ce serait bien trop dur sans voir Severus. Il devait impérativement être chez les serpents s'il voulait que le serpent méfiant lui accorde sa confiance. Il arriverait à dompter les Maraudeurs Remus ne lui poserait aucun de soucis, il n'adresserait sans doute pas la parole à Peter, de peur de lui envoyer un_Avada_ sans le vouloir (plus ou moins). Sa mère l'aiderait certainement s'il s'agissait d'aider son ancien meilleur ami. Il ne restait donc plus que Sirius et son père : le défi parfait.

Harry revint sur terre quand son futur professeur de potion lui adressa quelques mots.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider tu sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois et sans doute pas la dernière qu'ils s'en prennent à moi. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas dû les provoquer et de te les mettre à dos, si tu fini à Serpentard ta vie va être un enfer avec eux. C'est un conseil. Tu le prends, tu le jettes, fais ce que tu veux. » Lança Severus d'une voix soudainement plus froide.

Severus avait toujours eu ce don de se refermer comme une huître plus brutalement que quiconque. Il s'enfermait dans son monde de tristesse et de mélancolie pour n'en sortir que lorsque quelqu'un le traînait en dehors.

« Merci, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas qu'on attaque quelqu'un de dos, ce n'est même pas digne d'un Serpentard. Ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois, mais cela sera la dernière tant que je serais là, je peux te le promettre, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent de ma vie un enfer, j'ai connu pire que ça, et je sais aussi quelques petites choses qui réussiront à coup sûr à les faire enrager. Je pense plutôt que je vais réussir à les maintenir à distance, enfin j'espère. De toute façon je connais les points faibles des Gryffondors merci à mes parents et à mon parrain. S'ils savaient que je risque d'utiliser ce qu'ils m'ont appris contre leur propre maison, j'aimerais tant voir leur tête, mais ce ne sera jamais possible, donc je vais me contenter d'essayer de les imaginer. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit lorsqu'il se tut. Severus le regarda attristé et désolé.

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents, je sais que cela doit être dur, j'ai perdu ma mère l'année dernière. »

Jamais avant Severus ne l'avait dit à quiconque. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi à cet Alexandre qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui finirait sans doute chez ses ennemis naturels ? Revenir sur ce souvenir fit très mal au futur maître des potions.

« Merci d'être là. Je sais que ce n'est jamais drôle. Enfin, on va pouvoir se serrer les coudes. Au fait, je ne crois pas que l'on se soit présenté, je m'appelle Alexandre Prince, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Severus Snape, enchanté. »

« De même, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on se dépêche, je dois encore être réparti dans une maison. »

Sur ces paroles, les deux nouveaux camarades se hâtèrent pour arriver à l'heure. Une fois dans la grande salle, tous deux se séparèrent pour rejoindre la table des Serpentards pour Snape et l'allée centrale pour Alexandre. Bientôt il allait savoir dans quelle maison il allait devoir vivre durant une année. S'avançant vers son destin, Harry retint son souffle, il devait attendre que le directeur le présente à toute l'assemblée. Albus se leva quand il vit qu'Harry était prêt. Se déplaçant vers son pupitre, il vit les maraudeurs et Severus attendre impatiemment le verdict du choixpeau pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'avoir dans sa maison ce duelliste sensationnel. Albus avait assisté au duel, il avait été impressionné des capacités de son nouvel élève, et il avait été agréablement surpris de son comportement envers son père et son parrain. Il ne s'était pas laissé écraser face à eux, mieux que ça il les avait affronté, la tête haute. Les choses allaient changer. C'était chose sure désormais. Harry serait l'élément déclencheur.

« Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis heureux de vous voir toujours plus nombreux. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, cette année nous accueillons un nouvel élève du nom d'Alexandre Prince, il va être dans quelques instants reparti dans une des quatre maisons. Avant ceci, j'ai certaines choses à vous expliquer sur votre nouveau camarade. Pour des raisons qui resteront secrètes, le nouveau venu sera logé dans une chambre individuelle. De plus, votre camarade ne suivra que quatre cours lesquels seront Métamorphose, Sortilège, Potions et bien sûr Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je tiens à préciser que, d'un accord en commun avec son ancien directeur et moi-même, Monsieur Prince aura deux fois plus de cours que vous dans ces matières. Donc si mes calculs sont exacts, vous avez tous le même nombre d'heures de cours. Durant le cours de l'année, monsieur Prince sera sans doute amené à être absent quelques jours bien que l'on espère tous qu'il n'ait pas besoin de partir précipitamment. Sur ces paroles, je vais laisser le soin à monsieur Prince de se présenter comme vous allez le côtoyer toute l'année qu'importe sa maison. »

Albus se décala pour d'Harry puisse se mettre devant le pupitre. Les deux Albus s'étaient bien moqués de lui, il n'avait jamais été question de se présenter. Qu'allait-il bien leur dire ? Il souffla un coup, il n'avait pas été Gryffondor pendant six ans pour rien. Sur ces pensées, Harry se présenta devant le pupitre d'une voix calme :

« Comme le directeur vous l'a déjà dit, je suis Alexandre Prince. Pour certaines raisons, je ne suis là que pour cette année, et quand sonnera la dernière heure du dernier jour, je rentrerai chez moi. Pour d'autres raisons qui touchent à ma santé et à la santé de mes proches je ne peux pas rester plus d'une année ici. Je suis ici pour essayer de vivre normalement au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des ennemis, je ne cherche pas la bagarre, je cherche juste des réponses. Vu que le directeur vous a déjà prévenu que je serais logé dans une chambre individuelle, je vais vous dire pourquoi : ayant un sommeil plus que précaire, je ne dors pas plus de quatre la nuit. Donc pour éviter des désagréments aux personnes de ma maison, il en a été décidé ainsi. Je pense que j'ai tout dit. J'imagine, Monsieur le directeur, qu'il est plus que temps de m'envoyer dans la maison où on voudra bien me répartir. »

Albus prit le choixpeau magique dans sa main et le posa sur la tête du jeune homme. Les élèves retenaient tous leur souffle.

_« Bonjour, monsieur Potter, comme on se retrouve. Ne craignez rien, je suis dans votre tête. Comme il y a six ans pour vous, je ne sais toujours pas où vous envoyer. Vous êtes si parfait pour les deux maisons, mi-serpent mi-lion. Vous êtes l'harmonie, l'union à vous seul de ces deux maisons pourtant si différentes. Ouh la ne vous énervez pas, Potter, d'accord, elles ne sont pas différentes, elles sont complémentaires. Que décidez-vous ? Il y a six ans vous avez décidé d'aller à Gryffondor car vous aviez peur de Serpentard. Mais cette fois, vous avez à nouveau le choix. Alors ? Gryffondor où se trouve votre famille ou Serpentard où se trouve votre aimé. Severus ou les maraudeurs ? Votre cœur balance. L'avenir ou le passé ? Quel choix difficile. L'amour parental ou le grand Amour ? Tout est une question de cœur, d'amour. Alors Harry Potter, quel est votre choix ? Celui-qui-a-survécu, le survivant, l'élu. Allez-vous aider Severus ou allez-vous profitez de vos parents ? Tic-tac, l'heure tourne... »_

Dans la salle, tout le monde attendait une réponse, jamais avant le Choixpeau n'avait pris autant de temps. On pouvait voir le Choixpeau bouger la tête du jeune homme de droite à gauche. Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Les traits du survivant montraient parfaitement la difficulté du choix. Puis tout à coup, la tête du jeune homme s'arrêta. Les yeux fermés, il avait fait son choix.

_« Serpentard, il faut que je sois présent pour Severus. »_

_« Bien, monsieur Potter, vous allez enfin gouter aux joies être un serpent. Cette année, vous serez le lion entre les serpents. Sachez Harry, que vous serez toujours mi-lion mi-serpent. Au revoir mon ami. Et merci car grâce à vous, les choses sont en train de changer. »_

« Serpentard ! » hurla soudainement le Choixpeau.

Les dés étaient jetés. Les choses étaient en place. Mi-lion, Mi-serpent. Harry serait la réunification des deux maisons. Albus se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui désigna sa nouvelle table. Avant de partir, il lança un regard à la table des Gryffondors. Sa mère et Remus lui adressèrent un magnifique sourire. Sirius et James quant à eux le regardèrent, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Sans plus attendre, Harry se déplaça vers la table des serpents. Il chercha Severus des yeux et quand il le trouva, exclu des autres, sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien fait.

Quand Severus vit Alexandre venir vers lui en souriant, il sentit son cœur s'alléger. Alexandre avait choisi, il l'avait choisi envers et contre tous. Il savait ce qu'avait dû vivre son nouveau camarade, lui aussi avait dû choisir entre les deux maisons, il avait opté pour Serpentard de peur que James ne le persécute encore plus que dans le train et que son père lui fasse regretter. Son amie Lily avait été triste de son choix, mais elle le comprenait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, enfin jusqu'à l'année dernière, où il l'avait perdu. Sombre idiot. Il était maintenant seul, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'au moment où Harry vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Tu aurais dû choisir Gryffondor. »

« C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ? » répliqua Harry en lui lançant un regard profond.

Severus se s'attendait pas à cette réponse, non ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était mieux pour lui.

« Oui, non, je ne sais pas. Mais ça aurait été plus simple pour toi. »

« Je ne crois pas non, maintenant, le jeu va pouvoir commencer. La guerre entre ces deux maisons a assez duré. »

« Finalement, tu fais très Serpentard, Prince. »

« Merci du compliment, mais s'il te plait devenons ami, appelle moi Alexandre. » répondit Harry avec un sourire franc.

« Si tu m'appelle Severus, alors pourquoi pas. »

Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Le jeune homme était heureux de son choix. Bientôt il allait devoir affronter les maraudeurs et il attendait ça avec impatience. A la fin du repas, Severus et lui se dirigèrent vers les cachots, une première pour Harry. Arrivé près de la chambre d'Harry, Severus et lui se firent interpeller par Lucius et Bellatrix. Le survivant serra les poings en voyant la cousine de son parrain. Deux années plus tôt, celle-ci avait essayé de tuer Sirius en l'envoyant dans le voile. Sans l'intervention de Remus, son parrain serait encore prisonnier entre la vie et la mort. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la liquider sur le champ. Ici, il n'était pas Harry Potter, mais Alexandre Prince. Le Survivant put voir Severus blanchir quand il entendit la voix de Lucius.

« Prince ! Alors comme ça, à peine arrivé, tu as déjà le droit à des privilèges. Foutu directeur, toujours là à vouloir aider les plus faible. »

« Avant de m'apostropher comme ça, présente-toi. A qui ai-je l_'honneur _? » Coupa-t-il sèchement, l'ironie du mot « honneur » à peine dissimulée.

« C'est qu'il sait parler, le Gryffondor. » railla Lucius, peu déstabilisé.

« Je t'arrête toute suite, n'as-tu pas entendu le choixpeau, je suis un Serpentard, où alors c'est le gel que tu mets sur ta tête qui te rend sourd à toute chose. »

« Comment oses-tu ? Ici, on reconnait les Gryffondors, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ton petit tour de passe-passe mais tu es bien un Gryffondor sinon comment pourrais-tu être si impulsif ? »

«Ça il faudra le demander à mon ancien professeur des potions, il est rodé niveau impulsivité avec moi. Mais sache que tu ne t'es toujours pas présenté. Peu importe finalement, je vais essayer de trouver par moi-même ! Alors grand, blond, des vêtements de haute couture. Oh et…Une très grande arrogance. Je dirais que tu es un Malfoy, plus précisément le dernier à avoir pris la marque, alors comment vas-tu Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Comment …? Tu lui as dit Snape ? » Siffla Lucius les yeux écarquillés sous le choc des mots du nouvel élève.

« Ne t'en prends pas à lui, ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas en Angleterre ces dernières années que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui se passe ici. » coupa Harry d'un geste agacé de la main.

Bellatrix se recula d'un pas, Lucius allait s'énerver, et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle soit à côté de lui à ce moment-là. Depuis que Lucius avait pris la marque, il été devenu très fort. Severus regarda Harry, interloqué. Comment ce jeune homme réussissait-il à se mettre dans des situations fâcheuses si rapidement ? Bella et Severus était impressionnés face à ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas peur de défier James et Lucius dans la même journée.

« Tu es quelqu'un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux Prince, venir me défier, moi Lucius Malfoy, sang-pur qui plus est.. »

« Stop, je t'arrête toute suite. Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu te provoquer. Deuxièmement, que tu sois Lucius Malfoy ou autre chose, je m'en contrefous comme de ma première chemise. Troisièmement, sang-pur ou pas, quelle importance ! Ma meilleure amie est née de parents moldus et tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Alors cette histoire de sang je n'en ai rien à foutre Malfoy, est-ce que c'est bien clair. » Répliqua-t-il un venin typique de Serpentard dans chacun de ses mots.

Malfoy plus que choqué par les paroles d'Alexandre, ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer celui-ci. Harry qui avait prévu qu'il le ferait, invoqua d'un sort informulé un bouclier pour protéger Severus, Bellatrix à contrecœur et lui-même.

« _Feudeymon_. » persiffla Malfoy.

On pouvait entendre Severus, insulter Malfoy le traitant de malade tandis que le bruit des flammes ondulant produisait un bruit atroce de crépitements. Harry, protégé de son bouclier, sourit à Malfoy.

« _Finite Incantatem_**» **prononça-t-il lentement.

Les flammes qui avaient jailli de la baguette de Lucius s'évaporèrent ainsi que le bouclier, Harry invoqua de nouveau son bouclier par mesure de précaution. Le sang-pur était encore plus énervé qu'au début du combat. Bellatrix et Severus était impressionné par le sang-froid du nouveau. Harry attendait la nouvelle attaque. Il n'attaquerait pas le premier. Il voulait juste que Lucius comprenne qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien, il voulait que son adversaire comprenne que le sang ne faisait pas tout. Que sang-pur ne voulait pas dire puissance, que même si quelqu'un venait d'un sang-mêlé ou de parents moldus, cette personne savait se battre et sa puissance serait la même qu'un sang pur si elle avait la chance de la développer. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir dans le passé, ici personne ne le connaissait. Personne ne retenait les coups, ni les sorts. Personne ici n'avait peur de faire du mal au Survivant. Harry reporta son intention sur son adversaire. Lucius leva sa baguette.

« _Endoloris_. »

Severus n'en crut pas ses oreilles, son camarade ne pouvait pas avoir lancé ce soir. Un impardonnable. Pas ici, pas à Poudlard, pas à Alexandre. Severus regarda son nouvel ami. Tout se passait comme au ralenti. Il vit le sort être lancé. Il vit Alexandre déporter son bouclier sur lui, Severus, parfait inconnu, Mangemort de surcroit afin de le protéger au cas où Lucius décidait de lui faire payer ses insultes, la lumière du sort se rapprochait trop rapidement sur Prince pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Severus retint sa respiration, Alexandre ne se relèverait pas de ce sort. Personne n'avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne. Lucius était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres malgré son jeune âge, il avait été entrainé par les Ténèbres elles-mêmes. Sa force était juste en dessous de celle de son maitre. Bellatrix de son côté été ravie de la tournure des choses.

Dans un bruit sourd le sort frappa Harry juste au niveau du cœur. Severus regarda le garçon, prêt à courir vers lui pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tout aussi lentement, il vit Alexandre baisser la tête sous le sort. Mais le jeune homme ne tomba pas. Ne hurla pas. Alexandre sentit le sort, il avait mal, mais pas aussi mal que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait déjà reçu des doloris plus forts que ça. Mais bordel, ça faisait mal quand même. Mais il ne voulait pas se plier devant un Malfoy. Pas après tout ce chemin. Il releva la tête après un certain temps. Un rictus lui barrait le visage. Malfoy le regardait intrigué, comment un jeune homme comme lui, ne s'écroulait-il pas devant lui après un doloris ? Comment pouvait-il encore être debout et surtout comment pouvait-il encore sourire ? Dans une fureur sans nom, il lança un nouveau doloris.

« _Endoloris_. »

L'instant d'après, Harry avait de nouveau la tête baissée. _Putain il me fait chier ce Malfoy_. Cette phrase fut la seule pensée d'Harry. Severus sentait son cœur se briser petit à petit. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider devant Malfoy, l'autre irait toute suite voir son maitre et Alexandre risquerait beaucoup plus gros et lui aussi. Mais d'un côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser subir attaque sur attaque. Quand Severus se décida à intervenir, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un seul mouvement. D'un coup d'œil, il sut qu'Alexandre l'avait stupéfié pour ne pas qu'il vienne l'aider. Alors Alexandre savait ce qu'il risquait lui même s'il venait à l'aider. Comment ?

Le futur maitre des potions vit alors Lucius s'avancer vers Alexandre. Celui-ci, toujours tête baissé reprenait ses esprits, chassant la douleur. Lucius prit Harry par le col.

« Alors comme ça, Prince, on tient tête à un Malfoy ? Et en plus on sourit face à un doloris. » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

A chaque parole, Lucius le frappait. Harry accusait chaque coup sans rien dire, toujours son éternel rictus accroché au visage. Son oncle l'avait frappé beaucoup plus fort, Lucius comparé à ce dont un Dursley était capable, c'était de simples chatouilles.

« Tu crois que tes coups vont changer quelque chose Malfoy, j'ai connu pire que ça. Alors tes coups de tapette tu peux te les garder pour toi. » Railla Harry sa lèvre s'ouvrant sous le choc d'une gifle retentissante.

« Comment oses-tu ? » cracha Lucius, furibond.

« Tu te répètes, à la longue ça devient chiant, tu sais ? » souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry en avait marre, tout cela avait trop duré. Sirius, puis son père et enfin Malfoy dans la même journée. Stop quoi. Harry se libéra de son assaillant.

« _Everte Statis_ »

Lucius fut projeté contre le mur du couloir, sa tête allant taper le mur Il perdit connaissance.

« Black, pourrais-tu s'il te plait emmener Malfoy avec toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Bellatrix fit ce que lui demandait Harry sans poser de question, ayant trop peur du jeune homme. Une fois débarrassé de la vermine, Harry rompit le sort qu'il avait lancé à Severus. Le brun pouvait enfin bouger. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Le Mangemort obtempéra. Une fois seul dans la chambre, Harry se permit de respirer tranquillement. Il inspecta sa nouvelle chambre. Tout ce qu'il aimait était là, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire de changement. Severus se sentit bien dans cette chambre, elle était chaleureuse, accueillante dans des tons noir et blanc et quelques touches de rouge et vert par endroit.

« Albus ne s'est pas moqué de moi quand il m'avait prévenu que ma chambre serait à mon gout. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure, Severus. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour tout cela. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai connu pire comme je l'ai dit à Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir immobilisé ? J'aurais pu t'aider. »

« Je sais très bien, mais ensuite Malfoy aurait été voir votre maître et tu aurais subi bien pire. De toute façon cette confrontation devait avoir lieu, maintenant il va me laisser tranquille et toi pareil. La seule chose que j'aurais bien voulu c'est éviter de me battre trois fois dans la même journée. Comment des maisons si complémentaires peuvent-elles se détester comme ça. Salazar et Godric doivent se retourner dans leur tombe. Je n'ai jamais vu tant de haine au même endroit. C'est assez triste. »

« Cela a toujours été ainsi. C'est malheureux oui... Merci en tout cas, je ne comprends pas tes motivations à vouloir être ami avec moi, mais merci. Mais sache, que je suis un Serpentard et en tant que tel je me demanderais toujours pourquoi tu fais ceci. Tu dois forcément vouloir quelque chose. Autrement tu ne serais pas venu vers moi. Nous sommes tous pareils. Alors pour l'instant je vais faire comme ça, tu veux peut-être vraiment être mon ami, mais sache que la confiance se gagne. »

« Et je la gagnerais, je ferais tout pour gagner ta confiance. »

« Alors bonne chance Alexandre. Je vais regagner le dortoir. »

« Très bien, reviens quand tu veux. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. A bientôt Severus Snape. »

« A bientôt Alexandre Prince. »

Après le départ de Severus, Harry s'écroula sur son lit. _Une bonne chose de faite, mais j'espère vraiment que ma vie ici sera moins mouvementée. En fait non, j'espère que je vais pouvoir affronter encore et encore les Maraudeurs. Oui Severus, je suis ici pour quelque chose. Je suis ici, pour te sauver._

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Désolé pour les personnes qui voulaient qu'Harry soit à Griffondor mais comment approcher un Severus Snape si vous êtes un griffon ? J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de combat, mais j'en avais besoin pour faire avancer l'histoire. Vous retrouverais bientôt les maraudeurs. Je vais attaquer le nouveau chapitre toute suite. Mais j'ai plusieurs questions avant.**

**1° Est-ce que vous voulez plusieurs retours dans le présent ?**

**2° Voulez vous que notre héros se rapproche plus vite des maraudeurs ou plus vite de Severus ?**

**3°Quels animagus aimeriez vous pour Harry ? (Il en aura plusieurs ^^)**

**Merci en tout cas à vous tous de me suivre et de me laisser des Reviews, cette histoire est pour vous ! Et en lisant vos reviews vous me donnez la force d'écrire, plus vite, d'en écrire plus. Merci, Merci Merci !**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. (Pourtant je lui ai demandé, si si je vous jure.) Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus.**

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M Ceci est un slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**COUPLE: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos Reviews et désolé pour ceux a qui je n'ai pas répondu. Merci de me suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour l'écrire pour le simple faite, que j'ai commencé à lire des Fictions sur Draco et Harry et que j'ai adoré. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, voici la suite ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année à vous tous. Et je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma bêta Jelyel ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre n°3: Le commencement de tout. **

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé qu'Harry était déjà réveillé. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas menti lors de sa présentation hier soir, il ne dormait pas beaucoup. _Tempus_. L'heure s'afficha sur le mur en face du survivant, celle-ci indiquant quatre heures du matin. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Résigné, il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement dans sa salle de bain privée. Il prit une minute pour s'observer ; ses longs cheveux blonds foncés étaient toujours attachés, ses yeux hétérochromes, eux, exprimaient toujours autant d'émotion. Heureusement son corps n'avait pas changé.

Lentement, durant son inspection, il sentit son tatouage bouger. Le serpent se trouvait maintenant autour de sa nuque logé sous ses cheveux, quant au lion, celui-ci avait élu domicile sur son ventre. Comme à son habitude, instinctivement, il se mit à les caresser. Le lion ronronna, et le serpent le chatouillait du bout de sa langue fourchue. Une réelle harmonie était présente entre ses deux animaux.

Après qu'Harry eut fini son inspection de lui-même, il se dirigea vers sa douche. Il alluma l'eau avec délice. Sentir l'eau couler sur son corps lui avait toujours fait un bien fou. Seul avec lui-même, c'était une première pour lui. Pas de bruit autour de lui, pas de Ron qui lui disait de se dépêcher, pas d'Hermione qui lui parlait de devoirs. Il était seul, étrangement seul. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé, au contraire il l'appréciait. Harry sorti de la douche et d'un sort, il fut sec et habillé de l'uniforme des Serpentards. La vue étonnante de lui-même dans les vêtements des serpents le fit sourire.

« _Tempus_. »

Des lettres bleues s'affichèrent sur le mur opposé d'Harry, quatre heures trente. Il avait trois heures devant lui avant que la grande salle n'ouvre ses portes. Le Survivant se dirigea vers sa malle pour y cherche sa propre carte semblable à celle des Maraudeurs. N'ayant pas la cape d'invisibilité de son père, il devait faire très attention à Rusard. Au moins ici, le professeur Snape ne pouvait pas lui donner une retenue. Il déplia sa carte tranquillement, puis il prit sa baguette dont il posa le bout sur son index. D'un sort informulé, il se piqua le doigt et une simple goutte de sang tomba sur la carte. Tout à coup des lignes noires apparurent sur le parchemin. Harry l'inspecta tandis qu'à présent il indiquait les plans de l'école. Toutes les personnes susceptibles de le voir dormaient bien tranquillement dans leur chambre. D'un pas décidé, Harry prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, la carte dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Le Survivant sortit de sa chambre sans avoir oublié de se lancer un sort de silence au préalable.

Après avoir parcourut toute l'école, il arriva aux septièmes étages. Il passa trois fois devant le mur qui lui faisait face et une porte apparut devant lui. La salle sur demande ! Merveilleuse invention. Le Survivant invoqua un sort d'insonorisation et un minuteur qu'il plaça sur l'un des murs de la salle. Il avait deux heures pour s'entraîner devant lui.

Harry se plaça au centre de la salle, il ferma les yeux attirant à lui plusieurs Epouvantards, plusieurs machines qui lui lanceraient sorts sur sorts. La salle était enfin prête pour un entrainement intensif. A peine venait-il d'ouvrir les yeux, que tout se mit en route au même moment. Les sorts fusaient, les Epouvantards arrivèrent sur lui. Harry se déplaçait vite, dans tous les sens. Un sort le toucha à l'épaule, du sang tâcha son T-shirt. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de sa blessure.

Les Détraqueurs fondirent sur lui, se retournant pour leur faire face, il reçut un sort qui le désarma. Son entraînement commençait sur les chapeaux de roues. Plus le temps d'attendre. Il devait faire quelque chose, s'il ne voulait pas goûter au baiser du Détraqueur. Il se retourna vers sa baguette, quand il la vit, une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit : il n'aurait pas le temps de courir pour la récupérer. Une autre pensée soudaine lui traversa la tête : la magie sans baguette.

« _Accio Baguette_. » Cria-t-il assez fort.

La baguette arriva directement dans sa main. Plus le temps de réfléchir, il devait agir. Son côté Gryffondor pris le pas sur le Serpentard, le Lion prit le dessus sur le serpent. Les Détraqueurs étaient autour de lui. Harry leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

« _Expecto Pratronum_. » fit-t-il d'une voix calme.

Un gigantesque cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette. Le patronus d'Harry fonça sur les Détraqueurs, passant au travers de ceux-ci, pour ensuite exploser dans une immense gerbe d'étincelles, libérant sa lumière qui s'étendit, détruisant les Epouvantards. Une fois que son patronus eut fait son travail, Harry se retourna vers les mannequins animés qui lui lançaient maléfices sur maléfices. Cet entraînement était simple ; il devait éviter le plus de sortilège possible. Il voulait voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir, l'endurance dans un combat était vitale.

Harry se souvint du nombre de fois où il avait dû s'entrainer avec Remus et Sirius. Le souci avec eux était simple : ils avaient peur pour Harry, donc dès le moment où il montrait un signe de faiblesse ils arrêtaient aussitôt. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas là. Cette fois ci, le survivant était seul face aux mannequins qui ne se souciaient guerre de son état physique et mental.

Une heure que ça durait, une heure que les sorts fusaient sur lui, une putain d'heure qu'il parvenait à les éviter. Par la pensée, il demanda à la Salle sur Demande plus d'ennemis. Il avait maintenant une vingtaine de machines face à lui.

Le jeune homme courait dans toute la salle. Un regard furtif sur les minuteurs lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure. Harry redoubla d'effort. Dans exactement vingt sept minutes il détruirait les mannequins, d'ici là il devait esquiver les attaques. Dans un moment d'égarement il reçut trois sorts simultanément. Un sur la joue gauche, un autre dans le dos et un dernier sur le torse. Les trois plaies commencèrent à saigner. Mais Harry ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, il devait continuer. Le monde magique avait besoin de lui et il serait là. Il avait une année pour se perfectionner.

Il restait maintenant quatre minutes, dans quelques secondes Harry pourrait enfin arrêter. Trois Minutes, Celui-qui-avait-survécu se tourna au milieu des mannequins, il leva de nouveau sa baguette au niveau da sa tête.

« _Stupefix !_ » Hurla le survivant.

En une seconde toutes les machines s'arrêtèrent. Harry se permit de respirer.

«_Protego_, _Confrigo_. » Murmura Harry épuisé.

Simultanément, tous les ennemis qu'Harry avait créés explosèrent. Harry se laissa tomber au sol, du sang coulant toujours de ses blessures. Harry passa sa main sur sa joue gauche. Instantanément celle-ci se teinta de rouge. Il regarda quelques instants son sang, sang si précieux, sang qui détenait la magie de sa mère. Une puissante protection qu'il lui devait. Ce même éclat écarlate qui lui avait été volé par le seigneur des ténèbres pour revenir.

Sa très chère mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. Voldemort qui avait assassiné ses parents, qui avait fait de Severus un Mangemort, qui avait essayé de tuer Sirius, qui voulait tuer sa meilleure amie, qui souhaitait détruire toutes les personnes importantes pour lui. Pour toutes ces raisons, Harry n'abandonnerait jamais, il n'avait pas voulu de cette mission, mais il était l'élu, il était obligé de faire tout ça. Il l'avait accepté. Même si sa mort était quasiment certaine, dans tous les cas Tom Jedusor mourrait de sa main. S'il devait devenir un assassin, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Tout cela avait déjà trop duré.

Harry Potter se releva avec une certaine difficulté. Il devait impérativement regagner sa chambre avant que quiconque ne se lève. Il déplia sa carte, prit du sang qui coulait le long de sa joue et l'apposa sur le parchemin. Comme toute à l'heure, des lignes noires s'y matérialisèrent. Il vit que tout le monde était encore dans ses appartements.

Comme précédemment, il se jeta un sort de silence et partit en direction de sa chambre. Il tituba ; la perte de sang était un peu trop importante ce coup-ci. Il sentit sa vie s'échapper peu à peu à mesure que le liquide carmin continuait à s'écouler insidieusement. « Traitresse » pensa-t-il.

Il était au niveau des cachots quand il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Rem et Siri prenait toutes ces précaution quand ils l'entrainaient. Sur ce coup-là, il avait mal géré. Vouloir progresser certes, mais pas au détriment de sa vie. Il devait augmenter sa puissance, pas mourir comme un idiot à peine arrivé. Idiot ça il l'avait était. Harry se rappela d'une dispute qu'il avait eue avec Severus pendant les vacances avant qu'il ne vienne ici.

**Flashback**

_« Vous êtes un idiot, un insupportable Gryffondor. Vous êtes vraiment comme votre père. Vous croyez que tout vous est dû, que rien ne peut vous vaincre. Regardez où cela à mener votre père ; six pieds sous terre. Si vous voulez à tout prix le rejoindre je peux vous y aider. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous !» Hurla Severus en interrompant le duel qui se déroulait entre eux._

_« Quand est ce que vous allez arrêter Snape ? Quand ? Quand arrêterez-vous de me rabaisser sans cesse ? » Répondit Harry avec hargne._

_« Je suis bien obligé de le faire, personne à part moi ne vous voit tel que vous êtes : un stupide Gryffondor qui va se faire bouffer par un serpent. Pour tout le monde vous êtes le Sauveur, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais tout ceci Potter c'était de la chance, depuis le début vous avez une chance insolente. Vous ne devez pas compter que sur cela. Vous devez devenir puissant, maitriser aussi bien la magie blanche que la magie noire. Sans ça, Potter vous allez perdre. Alors oui, je vous rabaisse, mais c'est pour vous ! Le loup et le clébard ne seront pas toujours présents pour vous, ou pire, ils risquent de mourir à cause de vous. Maintenant Potter, en garde, on continue le duel. Je suis ici pour vous entrainez pour votre combat final par pour m'amuser» Répliqua Severus, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répondre avant de lancer un nouveau sortilège. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

« _Toujours idiot, hein, Severus, si tu me voyais à l'heure actuelle, tu serais le premier à m'insulter. Tu as raison Severus, je suis Lamentable, si seulement tu pouvais être là_. » Pensa-t-il soudain. Il commença à rire nerveusement réveillant ainsi la douleur. Harry, toujours adossé au mur, soupira.

Soudain, il sentit le serpent de son tatouage se déplacer le long de son dos pour se loger dans son cou, ainsi que le lion qui se mit instinctivement sur la blessure de son torse. Le serpent lui susurra quelques mots et Harry acquiesça. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'Harry ne sente quatre crocs lui transpercer la jugulaire. Il prit une grande inspiration et sentit une sorte de voile emprisonner son sang. Petit à petit le liquide écarlate cessa de couler. Le lion, quant à lui, n'était pas en reste, il léchait les plaies du Survivant. Les unes après les autres, elles se refermèrent et devinrent rose. Harry sentit ses forces lui revenir. Instinctivement, il caressa son serpent et son lion pour les remercier. Les deux animaux retournèrent tranquillement dans le dos de leur maitre et se couchèrent l'un avec l'autre.

Harry se releva et partit vers sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. D'un sort, l'heure apparut ; sept heure quarante cinq. Le Sauveur s'habilla de l'uniforme des serpents et partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit seul au bout de la table, attendant Severus. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et vint vers lui. L'un en face de l'autre, ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler le premier, profitant de ce silence reposant. Les emplois du temps apparurent devant chaque élève. Alexandre prit le sien et l'inspecta. Nous étions lundi, il avait une journée entière de métamorphose. Mardi une journée entière de Sortilège, Jeudi il avait potion et pour finir en beauté, le vendredi il avait défense contre les forces du mal. Il regarda de nouveau son emploi du temps pour le mercredi, quand il vit s'afficher « Salle sur Demande ». Il redressa alors la tête pour chercher le regard du directeur, discrètement il lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement. Vers huit heure et quart d'un commun accord, Severus et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur cours de métamorphose de la matinée.

Alexandre et Severus se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pour y assister. Tous deux sortirent leurs affaires en attendant que le cours débute. Les Serpents partageaient ce cours avec les Serdaigles. McGonagall arriva en forme de chat et se plaça devant son bureau devant lequel elle reprit forme humaine.

« Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer de métamorphoser ce caillou qui se trouve devant vous, en une rose pour ensuite métamorphoser votre rose en oiseau, vous avez quatre heures devant vous. Une fois la première étape réalisée, prévenez moi. » Déclara McGonagall le regard sévère.

Les élèves commencèrent à se mettre au travail, on pouvait les entendre lancer le sort sans que rien ne se passe. Severus regarda son camarade à côté de lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Une seule personne dans la classe n'avait pas commencé : Alexandre.

De son côté, Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et se mit à dessiner la rose qu'il voulait. Quand il eut fini il dessina une magnifique chouette blanche. _Hedwige_. Après avoir griffonné pendant une heure, il releva enfin la tête de ses dessins. D'un geste de baguette et d'un informulé le caillou d'Harry se transforma en une belle rose noire. McGonagall et Severus qui avait suivi Alexandre depuis le début furent impressionnés. Minerva se dirigea vers le jeune homme avec un sourire un coin.

« Magnifique rose, Monsieur Prince. J'ajoute dix points à Serpentard. J'ai hâte de voir quel volatile vous avez choisi. » Dit-elle du ton le plus enjoué qu'elle pouvait utiliser avec un Serpentard.

« Merci Professeur. » Répondit gentiment Harry qui visualisait déjà Hedwige dans sa tête.

D'un léger mouvement de poignet et d'un informulé, la rose noir se transforma en une magnifique chouette Blanche qui vint directement se loger sur l'épaule droite d'Harry. Severus était époustouflé, de même que le professeur. Minerva avança prudemment sa main vers la chouette blanche. Celle-ci câlina la main qui se présentait à elle. Le silence se fit entièrement dans la salle. Plus personne ne voulait parler de peur d'interrompre le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leur yeux. Jamais avant aujourd'hui quelqu'un n'avait réussi à réaliser cette métamorphose du premier coup, pas même les Maraudeurs. McGonagall, recula sa main aussi lentement qu'elle l'avait avancé pour ne pas effrayer l'animal. La chouette vint se cacher dans le cou d'Harry tandis que celui-ci se levait de sa place, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette, toujours en informulé ; il maîtrisait cette magie sur le bout des doigts. Mais il était ici pour s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette. Harry prit sa chouette sur sa main et lui indiqua le ciel d'un mouvement de tête.

« Va ma belle, profite ! Vol ! » Dit il à sa chouette.

Dans un gentil hululement, l'animal blanc prit son envol. Harry se retourna ensuite face à la classe et esquissa un sourire. Minerva vint vers lui en souriant.

« Monsieur Prince, je suis agréablement surprise par votre facilité dans mon cours. J'ajoute dix points à Serpentard. Pourriez-vous expliquer à la classe, comment vous avez fait pour réussir cette métamorphose. Votre ancien professeur devait être très fier de vous et très triste de vous savoir parti. De mon côté je suis très contente de vous avoir dans mon cours. » Déclara McGonagall réellement enthousiaste.

« Merci Professeur. » Répondit Harry.

Le survivant se mit face à la classe. Severus le regarda avec admiration, oubliant tout autour de lui, oubliant que Lucius et Bellatrix étaient dans la même salle que lui. Minerva proposa aux élèves d'écouter les explications du jeune homme et aussi, s'ils le voulaient, ils avaient l'autorisation de lui poser des questions. Alexandre prit enfin la parole.

« Je pense que chaque personne ici devrait avoir sa façon de faire, de mon côté, je dessine simplement ce que je voudrais obtenir, comme ça, le fait de visualiser est beaucoup plus simple. Je regarde mon dessin et je l'imagine bouger, prendre vie et quand je sens que c'est le bon moment, je jette le sort qu'il faut. » Expliqua Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas Prince, je t'ai regardé, comme toute la classe je pense, jeter ton sort mais aucun mot n'est sorti de ta bouche, tu as simplement fait un mouvement de baguette. » s'étonna une jeune Serdaigle.

« Euh… Et bien comment expliquer. Pour faire court, il y a deux ans de cela, j'ai dû m'entrainer avec mon parrain aux sorts informulés pour des raisons personnelles. Depuis que je maîtrise cette capacité, j'ai pris l'habitude de continuer ainsi, même si des fois, en duel je continue à utiliser les sorts formulés. Mais quand je me concentre, généralement, j'utilise très peu ma voix. J'espère que la réponse te convient. » Répondit tranquillement Harry.

Les Serdaigles étaient satisfaits de la réponse et les serpents eux étaient intrigué par tant de pouvoir. Lucius regarda son nouvel ennemi et sourit ; il allait payer pour son humiliation. Personne n'humiliait les Malfoys. Severus de son côté, était de plus en plus intrigué par le jeune homme devant lui. Comment une personne de cet âge pouvait autant maîtriser la magie ? Le futur maître des potions regarda instinctivement Lucius et ce qu'il vit à cet instant ne lui plu guère. Il devrait dorénavant surveiller Alexandre pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Le sourire de Lucius voulait tout dire. Bientôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au courant des capacités de Prince. Et bientôt le Lord noir le voudrait dans son équipe.

Le cours de McGonagall fut rapidement terminé et Harry et Severus se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand le professeur appela Harry. Celui-ci demanda à Severus de l'attendre dans le couloir. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, le Survivant fit face à Minerva.

« Monsieur Prince, j'aimerais vous parler quelques instants si cela ne vous gène pas. » Demanda la femme bien plus jeune que celle qu'il connaissait.

« Aucun Problème professeur, je voulais vous parler aussi. Mais allez y, dites-moi. » Répondit gentiment Harry, heureux que son ancienne directrice de maison veuille lui parler, même dans cette époque où il se trouvait parmi les serpents.

« J'ai été très impressionné par vos performances en métamorphose dans mon cours aujourd'hui. Aucun avant vous, même mes meilleurs éléments, n'avait réussi si facilement ce changement. Pour une personne de seulement dix sept ans réussir du premier coup est quasiment impossible. Même si Dumbledore m'avait prévenue de vos pouvoirs, je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter, mais aussi à vous proposer un programme assez spécial. Vu le don que vous avez pour la métamorphose, j'ai peur que vous ne vous ennuyiez dans mon cours, donc si vous l'acceptez, je serais ravie de vous enseigner à l'art subtil qu'est-celui de devenir un animagus. » Continua la directrice des lions.

« J'en serais ravi, Madame. Mais aurez-vous le temps ? » Dit-il en souriant. Jamais dans son plan, il n'avait pensé à demander à son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Mais en ce moment, elle venait de lui donner une occasion parfaite servie sur un plateau d'argent.

« C'est la qu'interviennent mes meilleurs éléments. Je vais demander au cours prochain aux messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin de vous y aider. Evidemment personne n'est au courant de leur transformation, je l'ai moi-même découvert tout à fait par hasard. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à les dénoncer, la peine encourue si un membre du ministère l'apprenait serait terrible pour de si jeunes personnes. Donc je vous demanderais de garder le silence aussi. » Déclara McGo.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier professeur, alors juste merci pour votre aide. » Répondit Harry qui était aux anges.

Il était dans cette époque depuis seulement deux jours et il avait déjà réussi à trouver un moyen d'approcher les Maraudeurs. Il en était reconnaissant envers son ancienne directrice de maison.

* * *

« Quoi ! Mais tu veux rire Rémus, on ne va quand même pas aider ce Serpentard à devenir animagus ? La vieille McGo' est tombée sur la tête, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! » Hurla James Potter.

« Ecoute James, elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, en plus, pour être tout à fait franc, il a l'air sympa le nouveau. » Répondit tranquillement Rémus.

« Tu te moques de moi Lunard, le Serpentard, sympa ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a pris la défense de Snape ? » Interrogea le futur père d'Harry.

« Il a pris sa défense et alors ? Sérieusement Cornedrue il serait peut être temps d'arrêter de vouloir faire des crasses à Severus. »

« Ce sale Mangemort ? Jamais ! » Cria James.

« Franchement, vous commencez à me fatiguer toi et Sirius à toujours vouloir lui faire du mal. A croire que les Serpentards sont le mal incarné. » Répondit le plus sage des maraudeurs, las de ces querelles.

« Mais c'est le mal incarné ! Dois-je te rappeler de quelle maison vient Voldemort ? Dois-je aussi te rappeler que ce fou veut anéantir tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sangs-purs ? Dois-je aussi te rappeler que tu es dans sa ligne de mire ? Alors s'il te plait Remus, ne me sort pas le couplet sur les gentils Serpentards, veux-tu ? »

« Merci James, je me sens mieux maintenant. » Ironisa le loup.

Remus porta son regard vers la fenêtre. De là, il put apercevoir le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes, celui-ci se tenait face au lac, assis avec un parchemin et une plume à la main. Il devait probablement déjà faire ses devoirs de métamorphose. Il avait été impressionné par ce jeune Serpentard durant le cours de métamorphose quand leur professeur leur avait expliqué l'exploit d'Alexandre. C'est pour cette qu'à la fin de l'heure, il avait accepté d'accéder à la demande de son professeur. Même s'il n'avait pas d'animagus, Remus avait assez longtemps étudié et assisté ses amis pour savoir comment ils faisaient. Il était donc apte à aider Alexandre. Il ne comprit pas toute suite que James lui avait adressé la parole.

« Que va dire Sirius quand il va apprendre que tu as décidé d'aider le serpent ? » le nargua James.

« Il dira ce qu'il veut, James, la haine que vous éprouvez pour les Serpentards commence à me fatiguer. Rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête James : qu'importe ce que vous pensez, j'aiderai Alexandre que cela vous plaise ou non ! » Répondit Remus en partant de le dortoir de ses amis, laissant un James abasourdi derrière lui.

Une fois arrivé, dans sa chambre, le loup prit un parchemin et écrivit un message pour Alexandre.

_Prince,_

_Rendez vous à vingt trois heures dans la Salle sur Demande, je suppose que tu sais où elle se trouve. Entraînement pendant trois heures. A toute à l'heure._

_R. Lupin_

Lupin se dirigea vers la volière, il prit une chouette noire et blanche et lui glissa le morceau de parchemin. Il indiqua à la chouette d'apporter le message au nouveau.

* * *

Harry vit une chouette de deux couleurs différentes arriver vers lui. Elle s'arrêta sur son épaule en attendant que le jeune homme prenne le message. Une fois qu'il l'eut récupéré, le volatile repartit. Alexandre ouvrit le message. Il ne put que sourire en voyant l'expéditeur de la lettre : Remus. Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains avec les maraudeurs avant d'envoyer cette missive. Souriant et insouciant de se qui se passait autour de lui, il repartit en direction de la bibliothèque en compagnie de sa chouette.

* * *

Par la fenêtre du dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, une personne l'observait. Sirius était furieux. Comment ce minable Serpentard avait-il réussi à détourner son loup de lui ? Ce loup si cher à son cœur. Leur ami, leur loup. La personne la plus fragile de leur groupe. Il ne voulait pas perdre Remus, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aider un serpent. Merde, il était un lion ! Sirius se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers son meilleur ami.

« James, je n'arrive pas le croire, comment peut-il nous abandonner pour ce Prince ? » Interrogea le chien.

« Je l'ignore, mais tu sais, la pleine lune approche, Prince va s'en mordre les doigts avec Remus. Tu sais bien qu'il est instable la semaine qui précède sa transformation. Il va bientôt revenir, il a besoin de toi Sirius. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, attendons encore un peu. En attendant, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes ! Une petite virée dans la forêt interdite ce soir, ça te tente ? » Questionna Padfoot.

« Je te suis ! »

Les deux meilleurs amis descendirent dans la salle commune à la recherche de Lily qui était aux abonnés absents. A coup sûr, elle devait être en ce moment-même à la bibliothèque.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans le fond de la bibliothèque, près de la fenêtre, une dizaine de livre de magie blanche étendus sur la table, un parchemin devant lui et une plume à la main. Il prenait des notes ici et là. Il était à peine dix-sept heures trente, Alexandre ne pouvait donc pas aller dans la réserve à la recherche de livres sur la magie noire.

A cet instant, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux fit son arrivée dans ce lieu remplis de connaissance. Son attention se posa sur un jeune homme à la chevelure châtain clair, presque blond.

« Bonjour ! Je me présente, Lily Evans, septième année chez Gryffondor comme tu as pu le constater. Enchantée. » Se présenta la future mère d'Harry.

« Bonjour, Alexandre Prince, septième année chez les Serpentard. Enchanté aussi. » Sourit Harry, heureux que sa mère vienne le voir.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

« Pas de soucis Mademoiselle Evans, j'en serais ravi. Mais n'avez-vous pas peur de fréquenter un Serpentard, je suppose que ça va jaser.» Répliqua son fils d'un air taquin en faisant venir une de ses affaires à lui et en agrandissant la table pour que Lily puisse s'installer à ses côtés.

« Merci, jeune homme. Je me contre-fiche de ce que les gens pensent. Cette rivalité est une horreur. Alors dis-moi, que fait un Serpentard tout seul dans cette immense bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

« Et bien, chère demoiselle, j'étudie les sortilèges, potions et autres magies blanches. Et toi, jeune Gryffondor, que fais-tu toute seule en ces lieux ? Les Gryffondors ne sont-ils pas connus pour être toujours en groupe, car si je ne me trompe pas, tu étais là hier ? » Taquina-t-il gentiment.

« Je suis de nature assez solitaire et j'aime l'ambiance de ce lieu, c'est très reposant. Même si les lions sont réputés pour être toujours ensemble, les serpents ne sont-ils pas connus pour ne jamais se quitter également ? » S'amusa t'elle.

« Je suis de nature solitaire aussi, de plus je ne suis là que depuis hier, et je n'ai fait connaissance qu'avec trois serpents dont deux que j'aurais préféré éviter, si je puis dire. »

« Aoutch. Mauvais début ? » Interrogea Lily.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vivais pas en Angleterre que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici. Pourtant beaucoup de personnes ici pensent le contraire. J'ai eu l'agréable chance de rencontrer monsieur Malfoy et son adorable amie Black. » Ironisa Harry.

« Je comprends tout à fait, mais j'ai remarqué, sans vouloir m'immiscer dans ta vie contre ton grès, que tu étais souvent avec Severus Snape, non ? » Demanda-t-elle avec empressement, dans l'espoir d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles de son ancien meilleur ami.

« Oh oui, c'est ma bouffée d'air frais, heureusement qu'il est là. Mais il ne me donnera pas sa confiance si facilement, je le sais, ça se voit. Et ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me dérange pas que tu me pose des questions, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à ma meilleure amie. Elle me manque et te parler me fait du bien. »

« M'en voilà ravie »

* * *

Une heure était passée après cette conversation, l'attention d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus chaotique. Lily n'était pas mieux, d'un commun accord tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle pour le dîner. Une fois la grande porte franchie, toute la salle se tue. Que pouvait bien faire une lionne et un serpent ensembles ? Lily et Alexandre ne le remarquèrent pas. James jeta un regard noir à Alexandre jaloux que sa très chère Lily puisse être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Severus de son côté se sentit étrangement trahi. Pourquoi Prince pouvait-il être ami avec Lily et lui non ? Un dernier rire et les deux nouveaux amis se séparèrent pour retourner à la table de leur maison respective. Severus accueillit Alexandre avec rictus mauvais.

« Que faisais-tu avec elle, Prince ? » l'agressa Severus, à peine fut-il assis en face de lui.

« Severus, que t'arrive-t-il ? » S'inquiéta le Sauveur face au brusque changement de comportement de son ami.

« Prince, je t'ai posé une question. » grogna-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Moi aussi ! Mais bon vu que tu veux à tout prix savoir, soit, je vais te le dire. Je l'ai rencontrée à la bibliothèque et on a sympathisé. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, mais comme on vient juste de se rencontrer je n'ai pas pu lui répondre. Cette réponse te convient-elle ? » Grogna Harry.

« Je te déconseille de trop l'approcher, elle sort avec Potter, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si tu essayes de les séparer. »

Harry était estomaqué, Severus avait réagi si brutalement. Il se sentit triste. Personne ne le comprenait et personne ne voyait à travers ces histoires de maisons hormis quelques exceptions qui, comme leur nom l'indiquait, étaient bien trop rares. Pourquoi voudrait-il séparer ses parents ? Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois Severus : Lily Evans ne m'intéresse pas, Potter n'a rien à craindre sur ce point et toi non plus. Tu es peut-être amoureux d'elle, mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits, et encore moins des droits sur moi. Tu ne me connais pas, mais on dirait que tu ne veux pas me connaître. Alors, ouvre grand tes oreilles ; je suis gay. » Prononça-t-il lentement, détachant chaque mots.

Sur ces paroles, Harry partit de la salle raflant au passage deux morceaux de pains.

Severus se retrouva seul à table, complètement choqué par les paroles du jeune homme. Comment avait-il pu s'énerver comme ça ? Alexandre était la première personne qui lui avait tendue la main et au bout de seulement deux jours il avait réussi à être méchant avec lui. Son visage se ferma quand il vit arriver vers lui Lucius et Bellatrix. Le blond se mit a côté de son nouveau compagnon de guerre.

« Rendez-vous à vingt-trois heures là où tu sais. Nous avons une réunion. Ne sois pas en retard. » Susurra Malfoy.

Sur ces mots, les deux mangemorts partirent rejoindre leur groupe laissant Severus seul comme toujours. Severus n'attendit pas la fin du repas avant de sortir, il préféra rentrer dans son dortoir rapidement. Il fit comme Alexandre avant lui et prit deux morceaux de pain, il ne valait mieux pas trop manger, s'il devait subir les _doloris_.

Severus se prépara lentement pour son entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vers vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite qui lui permettait de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres en tout discrétion.

* * *

Harry attendit vingt-deux heures trente pour partir en direction de la Salle sur Demande, muni de sa carte, il arpenta les couloirs. Il attendit quelques minutes et entra dans la salle pour attendre Remus. La salle était un immense champ composé de toutes sortes de fleurs. Vingt-trois heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur le loup. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et sourit.

« Pile à l'heure » Dit Harry.

« Je vois que toi aussi, c'est très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Enchanté, je suis Remus Lupin, mais appelle-moi Remus, vu que nous allons travailler ensemble durant un certain temps. » Dit il avec douceur. Harry était heureux de voir que Lunard n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi doux, avenant et gentil.

« Je suis également enchanté. Alexandre Prince, mais appelle-moi Alex, ça sera plus simple et sympa. » Répondit Alexandre avec calme.

Tout deux se serrèrent la main en souriant.

* * *

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez l'entrainement d'Harry et Remus, et le seigneur des ténèbres et Severus.**

**J'espère que la rencontre Lily/Harry et la dispute Remus/ James et Harry/Severus vous on plus !**

**A tout vite, pour la suite des aventures d'Harry. Merci a vous de me suivre et de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis et encore désolé à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Promis !**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus.**

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

**Encore merci de me suivre et merci à ma très chère Bêta, sans elle cette histoire ne serait pas là.**

* * *

**Chapitre n°4: **** Chien, loup, lion mais serpent.**

« STOP ! Alexandre, arrête. Respire. » Hurla Remus.

« Encore Rem's, il faut que j'y arrive. Explique-moi encore, j'ai dû louper quelque chose. Je t'en pris, j'ai besoin d'apprendre et vite. » Implora Harry.

« Il faut que tu fasses le vide en toi, que tu cherches quel animal te correspond le mieux, celui qui t'apportera le plus. Tu ne dois pas partir avec l'idée fixe d'un animal. Concentre-toi, laisse les venir à toi. Ton fort intérieur les appellera pour toi. » Expliqua le loup, heureux de voir que le serpentard apprenait très vite.

« Très bien. Merci. »

Alexandre se plaça au centre de la salle, en plein milieu du champ de force qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il adressa un dernier regard à son entraîneur, puis ferma les yeux. Tout autour de lui disparut, Il n'y avait plus rien, plus un son, plus une odeur, plus une seule sensation. Le néant complet.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit en paix avec lui-même. Il appréciait cette sensation que rien ne pourrait le toucher, le blesser. Il était simplement seul avec lui-même.

Puis, une lueur banche vint se poser devant lui, éclairant petit à petit l'endroit où il se trouvait, réchauffant son corps au passage. Elle le libéra de sa forme d'emprunt les yeux d'Harry redevinrent émeraude, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur et leur taille d'origine. Au bout d'un petit moment, il put voir qu'il se trouvait en pleine savane, il sentit le sable lui chatouiller les pieds et les chauffer rapidement. Tout doucement il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur sauvage et brute que cet endroit dégageait.

Le silence paisible fut brisé par des bruits de pas légers. Harry ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur un magnifique lion au pelage noir et à la crinière blanche. Le roi des animaux se tenait tout près de lui, il devait bien mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Le survivant baissa la tête en signe de respect comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant face à l'hippogriffe. Le lion s'inclina également, et lentement Harry passa sa main dans la crinière du fauve. Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui du félin, le vert des yeux du sorcier contre le noir de ceux de l'animal.

« Tu représentes le soleil, ainsi que la chaleur, la force et la vie pourtant… ta couleur dominante est le noir comme les ténèbres. Tu es magnifique. » Murmura Harry d'une voix douce et émerveillée.

Le lion acquiesça.

Et petit à petit, le tatouage en forme de lion se déplaça vers la poitrine de son maître. Harry dégrafa sa chemise instinctivement et une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, le fauve leva sa patte gauche et apposa sa marque sur le corps du Survivant, à l'endroit même où se trouvait le tatouage. Quatre griffes marquèrent alors de leur empreinte le torse du jeune homme. Harry plia sous la force de l'assaut et afficha une grimace de douleur. Une minute plus tard, les traces des griffes du lion qui aurait du être encore sanguinolentes avaient presque disparu, il en restait seulement quatre fines marques roses.

Après cette constatation, le lion se détourna de lui et à ce moment-là, Harry comprit qu'il venait de réussir à trouver son premier animagus. Le lion de son tatouage reprit sa place aux côtés du serpent.

La lumière commença à décroître pour laisser place aux ténèbres, le bruit chaud et rassurant de la savane laissa place au silence. Tout disparut. Le néant était de retour. Et comme précédemment, il vit un faisceau lumineux arriver jusqu'à lui, mais, contrairement à tout à l'heure, il ne se trouvait pas dans la savane mais en pleine jungle. Les arbres et la végétation l'entouraient l'oppressant presque. Harry regarda attentivement autour de lui essayant de trouver quel animal allait apparaître devant lui. Sans grand étonnement, un superbe cobra arriva vers lui, également paré de noir et blanc. Mais contrairement au lion, la couleur dominante chez lui fut le blanc. Ce cobra devait bien mesurer deux mètres de long. Comme précédemment avec le lion, Harry inclina sa tête en signe de respect. Le serpent lui rendit son geste, ondulant légèrement.

« Tu es un symbole de la lune, de la froideur, ainsi que de l'intellect et de la mort mais ta couleur dominante est le blanc comme la pureté. Tu es splendide. » Dit-il en Fourchelang.

Le cobra hocha la tête.

Le serpent du tatouage d'Harry se déplaça à son tour pour venir se loger dans le cou de son maître. Face à lui le cobra s'enroula autour d'Harry, il vint poser sa tête a l'endroit exacte où se trouvait son double, comme le lion l'avait fait avant lui, le Cobra apposa sa propre marque lui aussi. Il mordit le cou du Survivant.

Le jeune homme flancha quelques instants et se repositionna comme au début de sa rencontre avec son deuxième animagus. Le cobra se dégagea et repartit comme il était venu sans avoir, au préalable, planté son regard bleu électrique dans celui aux accents émeraude d'Harry. Le serpent de son tatouage reprit sa place aux côtés du lion.

De nouveau la lumière disparut. Pour laisser place au néant, Harry ne ressentit rien de nouveau. Les yeux fermé, il put quand même apercevoir une grande lumière éclairer tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Lentement, pour s'habituer à la clarté des lieux, il ouvrit ses prunelles vertes. Il se trouvait à cet instant même, au beau milieu d'une montagne recouverte de neige. Tout était silencieux. Il vit défiler devant lui des lapins, des renards mais aucun d'entre eux ne vint vers lui. Harry leva la tête vers le ciel dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose, mais seule la neige tombait. Le jeune homme comprit à cet instant que son troisième et dernier animagus voulait le tester, n'ayant pas de marque d'appartenance sur lui. L'animal voulait connaître son prochain maitre, voir s'il était aussi voulu que ses deux confrères. Harry fit apparaitre une cape et l'entoura autour de son corps. Fermant les yeux, le serpentard essaya de trouver l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver l'animal. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la droite. Tout d'abord en courant puis, en marchant, sentant de plus en plus la présence de son nouveau compagnon. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, le sauveur arrêta sa progression. Devant lui, en haut d'un immense sapin, se trouvait une magnifique femelle harfang des neiges. Ses plumes étaient d'un blanc si pur face en contraste total avec ses yeux si ténébreux.

Harry s'inclina face à la beauté de la créature. L'oiseau vola et s'arrêta devant lui. Une fois face à elle, le jeune homme fut abasourdi de la grandeur de cette chouette elle faisait environ un mètre soixante-dix. Harry la regarda attentivement comme pour graver l'image de la Harfang en lui. Il sentit ses deux tatouages bouger le serpent alla directement se loger contre sa nuque tandis que le lion vint tranquillement s'installer sur son torse, laissant libre son dos. Harry comprit à ce moment-là que sa nouvelle marque se trouverait dans son dos.

« La pureté et les ténèbres, la liberté et l'emprisonnement dans un même être, jolie Harfang je suis tout à vous. » S'inclina Harry en enlevant tour à tour chacun de ses vêtements pour laisser son dos libre. La chouette des neiges s'éleva dans les airs et vint positionner ses pattes sur le dos de son maitre, puis, sans prévenir elle planta ses griffes dans la chair du jeune survivant. Celui-ci retint difficilement son cri. Comme si de rien n'était, l'animal griffa la peau qui se trouvait sous lui sur environ vingt centimètres. Le sang s'écoula de la nouvelle blessure, puis en quelques secondes, celles-ci cicatrisèrent. Puis un tatouage apparut sur le dos du survivant, de grande ailes se dessinèrent lentement sur la largeur de son dos retombant finement jusqu'à ses reins et laissant juste la place au lion et au serpent de venir s'y loger.

« Merci ! Merci pour ta confiance. » Dit-il avant que le majestueux harfang ne s'envole.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement aspiré et instinctivement il ferma les yeux pour atténuer cette sensation qu'il abhorrait, surtout depuis sa quatrième année. Quand il sentit un semblant de stabilité revenir, il consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande. Devant lui se tenait un Remus souriant et le loup l'aida à se relever.

« Félicitation Alex. Tu as réussi là où mes amis ont mis plus d'un an à parvenir à un résultat ! Je suppose, vu la marque que tu as dans le cou, que tu as su trouver ton animagus. J'en suis heureux pour toi ! » S'enthousiasma Remus.

« Merci à toi Rem's de m'avoir soutenu ce soir. Mais je pense que maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Certes, j'ai trouvé l'animagus qui me convenait mais à présent il faut que je sache me battre avec lui, à ses côtés (aux côtés de qui ? Severus ou son père ?). Serais-tu prêt à m'entrainer ? » Demanda Alex, espérant sincèrement que son _nouvel_ ami accepte.

« J'en serais ravi, je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'on se voit les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ! Tu as mis près de deux heures à le trouver alors je pense qu'il est grand temps de rentrer chacun dans nos chambres respectives. » Répondit le loup, heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile.

« Pas de problème pour moi, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes avec tes amis. Présente-leur mes excuses pour t'avoir accaparé. » Expliqua Alexandre.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils s'en remettront, j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis. Mais toi, tu n'as pas peur de perdre Severus ? » Demanda Lupin sans une once de méchanceté.

Voyant le regard de Prince s'assombrir, il voulut se raviser, mais le mal était déjà fait, alors il attendit simplement la réponse du sorcier.

« Je crois que je l'ai déjà perdu. Il ne donne pas sa confiance si rapidement et en plus de ça, il n'a pas apprécié de me voir rentrer dans la grande salle avec Lily. » Répondit tristement Harry.

« Sache que Severus a déjà beaucoup souffert par le passé. Il a perdu Lily à cause de la bêtise de James et Sirius. Tu sais, nous sommes des Gryffondors, impulsifs, fiers et arrogants mais aussi très loyaux. Lily est quelqu'un d'intègre mais l'insulte qu'elle a reçue de Severus l'a énormément blessée. Je crois qu'il a voulu revenir mais la marque des ténèbres qu'il affiche a définitivement rompu toute amitié entre eux. Le fossé qui sépare Gryffondors et Serpentards est trop grand maintenant. La marque le prouve. » Finit par dire Remus avec regret après un silence.

« Tu as raison, mais nous sommes l'exemple même que Gryffondors et Serpentards peuvent s'entendre, non ? Par contre, je suis sûr que la marque des ténèbres n'était pas voulue pour un tiers des serpentards. L'éducation des sangs purs est stricte et si le père de famille veut, les enfants doivent. Ton ami Sirius a eu de la chance dans son malheur. » Termina Harry.

Rassemblant ses affaires pour partir, il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se faire rattraper par le loup.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » Demanda Remus.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas ici ces derniers temps, que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici. A demain, en sortilège ou alors à mercredi ! Même heure, même endroit. Bonne nuit Remus. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry partit en direction de la forêt interdite, une fois dehors et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se transforma en harfang des neiges et se posa en haut d'un énorme chêne.

* * *

Remus arriva dans sa chambre, la tête remplie de questions. « _Ton ami Sirius a eu de la chance dans son malheur »_. Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. « _Ton ami Sirius a eu de la chance dans son malheur. Ton ami Sirius a eu de la chance dans son malheur. Ton ami Sirius a eu de la chance dans son malheur. » _Pourquoi parmi toutes les paroles d'Alexandre, c'était celle-ci qui l'avait marqué le plus ? Pourquoi tout ce qui touchait à lui était le plus important ? Sirius était impulsif, arrogant, fier, il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Mais il était aussi très gentil, un ami loyal, il était celui qui avait voulu l'aider quand ils avaient tous su pour sa lycanthropie. Il était celui qui l'accompagnait lors de toutes les pleines lunes. La personne qui prenait soin de lui après ses douloureuses transformations. Il était indispensable. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui, sans l'avoir à ses côtés. Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait Sirius. Chaque pleines lunes, il avait peur de le blesser mais jamais, au grand jamais, Sirius ne s'était plaint, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait plus. Il était là, toujours.

« Rem's ça va ? » Interrogea une personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre de la chambre du préfet.

« Bien Sirius ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mais que fais-tu là ? » Demanda le loup, heureux de voir Sirius.

« Je suis venu aux nouvelles et j'étais inquiet aussi de te laisser seul avec un serpent. » répondit Black.

« Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi si tu avais peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Mais pour répondre à ta question, il s'en est très bien sorti. Minerva avait raison il est très fort, j'ai pu sentir son aura et je peux te dire que jamais je n'en avais senti une aussi forte, pas même chez le directeur. Il a trouvé son animagus, il a une marque dans le cou. Sirius pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tous vos animagus vous ont marqué physiquement? »

« Impressionnant, il a déjà réussi… Tu as dû être un très bon professeur et lui un très bon élève. Je viendrais avec toi au prochain entraînement. La pleine lune se rapproche, je préfère être là, au cas où. Tu sais comment tu réagis face aux auras trop élevées. Lunard risque de sortir plus tôt que prévu. »

Sirius se dirigea vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle la lune éclairait faiblement la chambre. Lentement le jeune Black enleva sa chemise. Remus voulut l'empêcher, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami se déshabillait soudainement devant lui, mais le regard que lui lança le chien lui confirmait qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre. Quand la chemise tomba, le loup resta sans voix : dans son dos se trouvait une énorme cicatrice qui le traversait de part en part. Et sur le haut de son torse se trouvait un magnifique tatouage, signe de son appartenance à l'animagus.

Remus resta stupéfait face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Sirius aussi beau qu'à cet instant, la fragilité du chien ressortait mais sa force dominait. Malgré toutes les cicatrices qu'il arborait, il était toujours debout, plus fort encore.

Le loup s'avança vers son si précieux ami, et sans s'en rendre compte, il apposa sa main sur une cicatrice qui longeait le pectoral gauche. De ses doigts fins, il retraça la cicatrice. Le jeune Black laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être. Rémus continua son investigation cicatrice après cicatrice, comme s'il essayait de les faire disparaître. Sirius, bien que surpris par la réaction de son ami, se laissa faire se laissant emporter par les sensations qui le submergeaient. Il avait si souvent rêvé de ce moment où le loup se laisserait aller à ses instincts et à ses sentiments.

Remus venait de finir de tracer les fines cicatrices du torse de son ami, quand il en vit une qui partait de la base du cou et qui remontait à sa gorge pour finir sur son menton. Après être remonté jusqu'au menton de son ami, Lunard croisa le regard de Padfoot. Remus vit à ce moment-là l'étendue des sentiments qu'éprouvait Sirius pour lui. Jamais il n'y avait cru. Lily, James et Peter avaient beau le lui dire, il n'avait cru personne.

Qui pourrait aimer un loup garou ? Qui aurait le courage et la folie de tomber amoureux de lui ? Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin la réponse : une seule personne, Sirius. Lui seul pouvait être tombé amoureux du monstre qu'il était. Lui seul était assez fou et courageux. Seul Sirius avait vu de quoi était capable son loup et le carnage qu'il faisait quand la pleine lune était là. Lui seul avait vu les marques indélébiles sur son corps. Seul lui n'avait que faire des marques qui peuplaient son corps, seul lui n'avait pas peur de l'accompagner une fois par mois. Il n'y avait que Sirius qui avait la force et la volonté d'essayer de garder le loup enfermé dans la cabane hurlante. Seul cet homme était là, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Seulement lui quand il se réveillait après la pleine lune et qu'il devait le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Seul lui le veillait sans cesse. ( Il y a aussi James et Peter hein qui font tout ça ^^ et j'ai retiré les répétitions trop redondantes ainsi que l'expression « le chien », il s'agit d'une insulte ^^')

Il avait toujours était là pour lui, il se pliait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'il oublie ses problèmes, il faisait tout pour le faire rire. Sirius avait était là depuis le tout début. Sirius était simplement son tout. Remus regarda les prunelles bleues-grises de son ami et ses yeux étincelaient de milles feux. Posant lentement sa main sur la joue de Sirius, il approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune Black. Plus qu'un centimètre et il pourrait goûter au bonheur d'être aimé. Il laissa le choix au sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Sirius regarda son loup s'approcher de lui, les lèvres de son amour n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre, le laissant choisir. Deux ans qu'il attendait ce moment, deux ans qu'il mourrait d'amour pour le loup. Ne laissant plus le temps à Remus de réfléchir, Sirius scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Les bras du loup se mirent automatiquement autour du cou de son aimé et les bras de Sirius vinrent entourer les hanches de son Remus, les rapprochant davantage. Tendrement enlacés, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, ils se prouvaient ainsi leur amour. Quand le souffle vint à manquer, Sirius posa son front sur celui de Remus, yeux dans les yeux, tous deux avaient un grand sourire.

« Je t'aime Remus Lupin. » Déclara Sirius, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

« Je t'aime aussi Sirius Black, tellement. » Répondit Remus un sourire aux lèvres.

D'un commun accord, les deux amoureux allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après un dernier baiser, le couple s'endormit, heureux comme jamais.

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures quand loin de Poudlard, une réunion de mangemorts commença. Tom Jedusor se tenait face à son assemblée de fidèles. Lucius était à sa droite et Bellatrix à sa gauche. Nagini se tenait derrière son maitre. Cette réunion avait pour but de chercher de nouveaux membres et de parler de l'avancée des opérations. Severus se tenait devant son maître entouré de plusieurs dizaines d'autres membres. Capes, et masques en place personne ne savait qui était qui.

« Bienvenue à cette nouvelle réunion mes chers fidèles. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer la venue d'un nouveau membre. Après quelques recherches de la part de Lucius et Bellatrix, nous avons trouvé un jeune homme qui pourrait faire l'affaire pour notre prochaine mission. Ce jeune homme vient d'arriver de France, et bien sûr, il est à Serpentard. Un magnifique spécimen d'après mes deux plus chers mangemorts. Donc d'ici un mois, nous aurons un nouveau membre avec nous qu'il le veuille ou non. Alexandre Prince est notre prochaine cible et s'il décidait de ne pas se rallier à notre cause, je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'anéantir. » Expliqua sadiquement Voldemort.

Severus était abasourdi, avait-il bien compris ? Il voulait vraiment Alex comme nouveau Mangemort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui, par pour une âme si pure. Severus devait s'interposer. Le futur maître des potions s'avança pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maître, je demande la parole. » S'inclina Snape.

« Parle » Accorda son maitre.

« Je tenais à vous prévenir, avant que vous ne vouliez Alexandre Prince parmi vos fidèles, qu'en début d'année il a prévenu qu'il ne resterait que cette année scolaire. Cela signifie qu'à la fin des aspics, Prince se volatilisera. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Je sais tout ça, pour qui me prends-tu ?! _Endoloris_. » Cria Voldemort.

Bellatrix sourit pendant que Severus se tordait de douleur.

« Sache, Severus, qu'il rejoindra nos rangs ou il mourra. Tu mérites une punition à la hauteur de ton insolence. Tu subiras une heure de doloris, chaque personne ici présente t'en infligera un. Severus mets-toi au centre de la salle ! Mes amis c'est à vous… » Dit il avec un sourire qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui.

Severus était au centre de la pièce prêt à recevoir son châtiment. Une heure de Doloris… Le maître savait trouver ses punitions. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur la plupart des personnes dans cette salle avait un niveau magique plus faible que le sien et les seuls qu'il craignait étaient ceux de son maître, de Lucius et de Bellatrix. Les premiers doloris étaient de la rigolade pour Severus, puis vint la tour de Bellatrix son doloris le mit à terre. Celui de Lucius le fit hurler et il aurait cent fois préférer mourir plutôt que de revivre un seul doloris de Lucius. Puis vint le tour du maître pendant lequel le jeune Snape finit par perdre conscience.

Mais avant de sombrer, il sentit lord Voldemort le prendre par le col et poser sa bouche près de son oreille. _« Ne me déçois pas Severus, Prince sera à nous ou bien il sera mort. Laisse-le choisir seul, n'interviens pas ou tu en payeras le prix, sois en certain. »_ Après ces paroles, le mangemort sombra dans le néant.

Deux heures plus tard Severus arriva à l'orée du bois de Poudlard, avançant difficilement. Lucius et Bellatrix l'avait abandonné là, comme une vulgaire chose.

* * *

En haut de son arbre, Harry se réveilla. Inspectant les environs, il repéra trois mangemorts. Il reconnut Severus, qui était si mal en point, qu'il aurait voulu l'aider si les deux autres n'avaient pas été nuls autres que Malfoy et Black. Il les vit abandonner Severus comme s'il n'avait aucun intérêt.

« Je suis bien contente de la punition qu'a subie Severus. Tu te rends compte Luc', il a pris la défense de Prince, ce faux serpentard. Le Maître est le meilleur dans le domaine des punitions. Notre cher Sev' va avoir du mal à s'en remettre de celle-ci. » Ricana Bellatrix.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Cela lui apprendra à défier notre Maître. Ce Prince, soit il sera avec nous, soit il sera contre nous et si c'est le cas, il sera donc six pieds sous terre. Severus va être anéanti. » Dit-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Le sang du Sauveur du monde sorcier ne fit qu'un tour et dans battement d'ailes, il fonça sur les deux mangemorts qui avaient abandonnés son ancien professeur de potion. Arrivé face à eux, Harry griffa Malfoy senior au torse et Miss Black au flanc et dans un magnifique hululement, il partit en direction de Pré-au-Lard pour ne pas attirer l'intention sur Severus. Les deux partenaires ne purent rien faire contre l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir. Malfoy et Black se ruèrent donc vers leurs appartements en maudissant cette satanée chouette.

Après plusieurs minutes de vol, Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers Severus. Il le trouva inconscient, adossé à un arbre. Sa respiration était difficile. Le sorcier à la cicatrice reprit sa forme humaine et lança les sorts de premier soin. Reprenant sa forme d'Harfang, il mit Severus sur son dos et vola jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le directeur de lui avoir donné une chambre avec vue sur le lac et fenêtre à disposition. Il put passer par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte en prévision de son retour et il avait bien fait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il reprit de nouveau sa forme humaine et déposa Severus sur son lit. Il commença à le déshabiller et à le soigner. Il remercia intérieurement Hermione de lui avoir préparé toutes ces potions et de lui avoir appris tous ces sorts de soins même s'il elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça. Une fois qu'il fut assez fier du résultat, il fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve à son blessé. Quand il fut certain qu'il était endormi, il envoya un message au directeur et attendit, assis sur son fauteuil, une réponse de Dumbledore. Il était trois heures du matin, le directeur de Poudlard ne répondrait pas avant au moins deux heures alors faisant apparaître une couverture sur lui, il se permit enfin de souffler et de s'endormir.

Vers sept heures il fut réveillé par des cris de douleur, Harry se leva précipitamment et vint au chevet de Severus. Il fit apparaitre une serviette humide et il apposa celle-ci sur le front du blessé. A cause de sa fièvre et du sortilège doloris, le jeune Snape était en pleine hallucination. Alexandre passa sa main sur sa joue pour lui permettre de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Chut, Severus, je suis là, tu n'es plus avec ton maître, tu es à Poudlard. Tu n'as rien à craindre. » Murmura gentiment le survivant, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son aimé.

« Pr… Prince? … C'est bien toi ? » Questionna le futur professeur de potion, revenant petit à petit à lui.

« Oui, Severus, c'est bien moi Alexandre Prince. » Rassura Harry, ne cessant pas de caresser la joue de Severus lui prouvant sans arrêt sa présence.

Severus se sentait étrangement bien avec cette main qui le réconfortait.

« Merci. » Murmura le blessé.

« Chut rendors toi, tu en a besoin, je reste avec toi aujourd'hui. Mes cours de sortilèges peuvent attendre quelques heures. J'ai prévenu le directeur, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Maintenant dors, je t'en prie. » Supplia presque Harry, désemparé de voir son ancien professeur si mal en point.

Il l'embrassa sur le front comme une mère le ferait puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Laissant couler l'eau sur lui, Harry essaya de contenir sa colère. Il avait déjà vu son professeur blessé mais jamais comme ça. Jamais Severus n'avait laissé voir ses faiblesses. A présent, il comprenait mieux les réactions du Severus de trente-quatre ans. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait un caractère si froid. Et Harry en voulut à Tom Jedusor pour tout ce qu'il avait et allait infliger à son amour. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller le tuer toute suite. Mais il n'était plus un Gryffondor désormais, il était un Serpentard et un Serpentard réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Son côté lion se tut pour laisser le serpent prendre une plus grande place dans l'esprit du Survivant.

Il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il en vint même à détester son père et Sirius de s'en prendre quotidiennement à Severus alors qu'il devait se douter de ce que vivait ce dernier personne n'avait de véritable secret à Poudlard. Il détesta sa mère et Remus qui voyait ce qui se passait mais qui ne s'interposaient jamais. Il détesta Peter pour ce qu'il allait faire à ses parents et à son parrain dans le futur et plus encore il le détestait pour sa lâcheté chronique. Il détesta Lucius et Bellatrix pour tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Il en vint même à détester Dumbledore qui n'intervenait pas. Et enfin, il se détestait lui-même d'être si impuissant face à tout ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Une aura rouge vint se matérialiser autour de son corps fin et des étincelles jaillirent de ses doigts. L'atmosphère devint vite oppressante et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'apparence d'Harry redevint celle d'origine, avant qu'il ne devienne Alexandre. Ses yeux verts, ses longs cheveux noirs, sa cicatrice sur le front réapparurent.

Harry était toujours dans un état second. Pourquoi était-il donc venu dans le passé ? Il n'était pas assez fort émotionnellement pour assister à tout cela. S'il n'était pas venu jamais Severus ne se serait retrouvé dans cet état… Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Potter ne remarqua même pas qu'il dégageait de la magie dans tout Poudlard.

Dans la grande salle, toutes les conversations se turent quand tous sentirent une puissance magique les atteindre, se répandant dans tout le château. Dumbledore leva la tête puis après un regard à McGonagall, ils se levèrent de concert et se dirigèrent en courant vers le lieu depuis lequel cette magie s'était déployée. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry Potter, le directeur retint Minerva.

« Avant de rentrer, je vous demande, de garder pour vous tout ce que vous allez voir dans cette chambre. Il n'y a que vous et moi qui devons être au courant de tout ceci. Alexandre Prince est un élève très particulier. Je répondrais à toute vos questions plus tard, mais la véritable identité du jeune homme doit rester secrète à jamais, vous m'avez bien compris Minerva ? » Demanda Albus.

« Très bien Albus, je tairais à jamais ce que je verrais dans cette chambre, je vous en fais la promesse. » Promit le professeur de métamorphose, plus que curieuse de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

« Parfait. Néanmoins rien de ce que vous verrez ne doit changer votre façon de voir ce jeune homme et tout ce qui le concerne. » Insista le directeur de l'école des sorciers.

Quand Albus ouvrit la prote, Minerva et lui se prirent une vague de magie. Sentant toute la puissance du jeune homme, le directeur eut un élan de fierté pour le garçon celui-ci avait déjà parcouru une grande partie du chemin.

Il allait enfin découvrir la raison de sa transe. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur la forme allongé sur le lit du Survivant. Severus était là, entouré d'une aura bleue qui venait probablement du jeune homme toutes ses blessures avait disparut. A cet instant il comprit : si Harry était dans cet état c'était tout simplement à cause des blessures que le lord noir avait dû infliger à Severus. S'avançant avec prudence vers la salle de bain, endroit où la magie était la plus forte, Albus protégea Minerva de son corps, au cas où la magie d'Harry décidait de les attaquer. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, le spectacle qui se déroula devant eux était tout simplement magnifique et intriguant : les cheveux du jeune homme, habituellement blond et attachés en natte le long du dos, étaient noirs et descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bas de son dos, un halo rouge l'entourait et des étincelles de toutes les couleurs sortaient de ses doigts. Le directeur et le professeur était tout deux éblouis. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu une telle chose auparavant.

Petit à petit, comme c'était venu, la magie que dégageait Harry diminua pour rentrer complétement dans son corps. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry se retourna pour faire face aux intrus dans sa salle de bain. Comme par magie un boxer apparut sur lui. Albus comprit alors que le jeune homme avait senti leur présence. Quand Harry leur fit face, McGonagall retint un hoquet de stupeur la personne qui se tenait devant eux ne ressemblait pas à son nouvel élève. Il était différent sans l'être vraiment. Le jeune professeur plongea son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Vous comprenez maintenant ? » Demanda Albus.

Le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas la stupeur de son ancienne directrice de maison, se tourna vers le miroir pour voir ce qui clochait. Quand il vit qu'il avait reprit son apparence, il esquissa un sourire. Se retournant vers Minerva, Harry prit la parole.

« Je me présente, je suis Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans et filleul de Sirius Black. Je viens du futur car j'ai besoin de temps pour perfectionner ma magie. Le directeur et son double de mon époque ainsi que moi-même avons pris la décision de m'envoyer dans le passé afin de me laisser un peu plus de temps. Enchanté. » S'inclina le jeune Potter.

« Je … Je suis enchantée aussi. Vous ressemblez énormément à votre père mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère. » Dit-elle au fils de James puis se retournant vers le directeur elle reprit la parole. « Albus pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? »

«Moins de personnes seront au courant et mieux le secret sera gardé. Personne ne doit savoir qui il est vraiment, Harry ne doit pas modifier le futur, il doit juste apprendre la magie, le plus vite possible. » Expliqua Albus.

Il voulut continuer mais Harry prit la parole avant lui.

« En tout cas, Professeur, je suis heureux que vous m'ayez envoyé Remus pour m'aider en métamorphose. »

« De rien Potter, je comprends moi-même mieux votre don pour ma matière bien que vous battiez largement votre père et parrain dans ce domaine. Je suppose que vous avez réussi à trouver votre animagus vu votre cicatrice dans le cou. Et aussi que vous n'irez pas voir le ministère de la magie pour vous déclarer. » Dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne le trahirait pas non plus.

Après une heure de discussion, Albus et Minerva emmenèrent Severus à l'infirmerie, ne sachant pas qui avait put lui affliger ces blessures mais heureux que grâce à la magie du jeune Potter les blessures de Snape soient guéries. L'infirmière le garda cependant afin de s'assurer qu'aucunes complications n'auraient lieu.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement, Albus avait convoqué tous les élèves afin de les rassurer sur ce qu'il s'était produit en passant sous silence le fait que cela venait de nul autre qu'Alexandre lui-même. La vie à Poudlard reprit son cour.

* * *

Severus était sorti de l'infirmerie et il évita le plus possible Prince, honteux de s'être retrouvé dans cet état devant lui. Harry ne s'en formalisait pas, il avait reprit ses entraînements avec le loup. Ils s'entraînaient ainsi un samedi après-midi quand tout à coup, Harry remarqua que Remus ne se sentait pas bien. Interrompant leur entrainement, Alexandre s'approcha prudemment du loup, celui-ci était à terre se tordant de douleur.

« Cabane hurlante, vite Alex. Appelle Sirius. » Supplia Remus.

Sa transformation n'aurait pas dû commencer avant plusieurs heures mais depuis qu'il avait était percuté par la vague de magie le loup en lui réclamait la place. Il avait réussi jusque-là à le maintenir en lui mais à cet instant le loup revendiquait ses droits. D'un geste de baguette, Harry fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin.

_Remus Cabane hurlante Besoin de toi._

_Alexandre._

Il fit disparaître le parchemin, prit Remus dans ses bras et courut le plus vite possible vers la cabane hurlante. Il ignora les personnes sur son chemin et emprunta les passages secrets. Il arriva en dix minutes à la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. Une fois au deuxième étage de la cabane, il posa doucement Remus sur le lit alors que celui-ci commençait sa transformation.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années Sirius était couché sur son lit attendant le retour de son aimé quand un morceau de parchemin apparut devant ses yeux. En le dépliant, le chien pâlit à vue d'œil. Les mots de Prince étaient courts, simples et efficaces. Jetant le parchemin sur son oreiller, il partit rejoindre son homme. Il ne prit pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit, il courut vers la cabane hurlante. Quand il arriva vers l'endroit où était le loup, il put entendre les cris de la créature, sa transformation était terminée. Il prit sa forme d'énorme chien noir. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il vit Prince, l'épaule en sang, se tenant face au loup plus dangereux que jamais.

* * *

** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'ai été heureuse de l'écrire. **

**J'aurais quelques questions pour vous. **

**Que pensez vous du Mpreg? Et que pensez vous threesome? **

**J'ai une autre information à vous indiquez. J'écris une deuxième fiction en parallèle de "Tout Pour Te Sauver", celle ci est sur le couple HP/DM ( étant donné que je suis aussi tombé amoureuse de ce couple, mais pas d'inquiétude, cette fiction passera sans doute en priorité. Même si j'essayerais de mettre les chapitre suivant en même temps pour les deux fictions. Donc si un autre histoire avec un autre couple vous intéresse celle ci sera bientôt posté ^^ ) **

**A tout vite, et merci pour vos Reviews ! **

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus. Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 5, 6,7. **

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

* * *

**Chapitre n°5: Quand les blessures laissent des traces.**

_~ Année mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix huit. ~_

Severus se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la tour d'astronomie où se trouvait la chouette d'Harry. Quand il la vit venir vers lui, son cœur se serra plus les heures passaient et plus les souvenirs de sa septième année revenaient au galop. Il rentrait du bureau du directeur où il avait pu enfin poser toutes ces questions qui le torturaient.

Le maître des potions avait appris qu'Alexandre avait lancé un sort sur tout Poudlard avant son départ, pour que le futur ne change pas. Le lion avait vraiment été courageux, il aurait pu sauver ses parents, bouleverser le futur mais non, il avait agit en tant qu'adulte. Dumbledore lui-même n'en revenait pas.

Severus, perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas Remus et Sirius arriver vers lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte seulement quand le chien toussa pour le faire revenir dans la réalité. Instinctivement il se retourna, baguette en main. Mais quand il s'aperçût qu'il ne s'agissait que des deux derniers maraudeurs, il l'abaissa.

« Toujours aussi réactif Snape. » Ricana le dernier des Black.

« C'est ce qui m'a permis de rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant, Black. » Répondit l'espion.

« Que fais-tu ici, Severus ? » Demanda doucement le loup.

« Je réfléchis, je me remémore ma septième année. » Dit doucement Severus, repartant dans ses pensées, là où se trouvait son fléau nommé Harry Potter.

« Sacrée année, je commence petit à petit à me souvenir de sa présence, je parierai qu'il a fait exprès de nous faire oublier son nom et son visage. Je trouvais bizarre de pas m'en souvenir entièrement, maintenant je comprends mieux, Harry n'a jamais voulu changé le passé ni le futur. » Déclara à mi-voix Remus, en se plaçant dans les bras de Sirius.

Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Il est drôlement fort et courageux notre Lionceau. Il avait l'occasion de tout changer, de pouvoir vivre avec ses parents mais il a préféré souffrir de leur absence et être certain de retrouver tout ce qu'il avait laissé quand il reviendrait. Il aurait pu sauver ses parents et être heureux avec eux mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que le futur deviendrait. Harry aurait pu ne pas être Harry, il n'aurait aussi peut-être pas eu le poids du monde à porter sur ses épaules. Mais que se serait-il passé ? » S'interrogea Sirius, resserrant ses bras autour de son homme.

« Mi- lion mi- serpent… Harry à toujours était le plus réfléchi d'entre nous lorsqu'il laisse sortir sa part serpentarde. Et il a toujours était le plus courageux, il sacrifierait sa propre vie pour aider les autres. J'en suis le premier témoin, je me souviens de ma première pleine lune de notre dernière année. Il aura cette cicatrice jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir vivant. » Raconta Remus.

« Tu parles de sa cicatrice à l'épaule ? Alexandre ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il m'a toujours dit que c'était un accident de parcours, qu'il avait mal évalué les choses. Que s'est-il passé ce soir-là, dans la cabane hurlante ? » Demanda Severus, avide d'avoir enfin les réponses qu'il s'était posé durant son adolescence.

« Alexandre nous a sauvé la vie à l'un comme à l'autre. Jamais le loup qui est en moi n'avait réagi si violemment. Je pense que c'est du à l'énergie magique que nous avions ressentie quelques jours auparavant. Nous n'avons jamais su d'où pouvait provenir autant de magie si pure, mais si violente. Après cette histoire, tu devras la demander à Harry. » Répondit le loup, frissonnant encore de ce qui s'était produit dix-sept ans en arrière.

Après les paroles de Remus, tous se turent. Sirius regarda droit devant lui d'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir la cabane hurlante. Severus quant à lui repensa au jour où Alexandre l'avait trouvé dans les bois et qu'il l'avait soigné grâce à cette magie. Lui seul, savait ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant, Alexandre ou plutôt Harry l'aimait déjà à ce moment-là. Il s'en voulut pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir comme cette dispute car il avait était jaloux de son début d'amitié avec Lily qui n'était autre que sa mère. Harry avait voulu profiter de ce que ce voyage dans le temps lui offrait. Il avait préférer se sacrifier, au détriment de ses propres sentiments. En seulement dix sept années il avait pu côtoyer ses parents deux ans, dont une année où il n'était qu'un bébé. Comment un être aussi pur avait-il bien pu tomber amoureux du bourreau de ses parents ?

« J'ai vendu ses parents au Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui, il arrive encore à tomber amoureux de moi. Comment est-ce possible ? » Souffla Severus plus pour lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Harry t'en a voulu pendant longtemps, jusqu'au moment où il a compris certaines choses, jusqu'au moment où il a dû affronter Voldemort en quatrième année. Ce jour maudit où Peter a pris le sang d'Harry pour faire revenir son maître. Ce jour où tu ne t'es pas rendu à la réunion. » Finit par répondre Sirius, sans une once de méchanceté ce qui choqua le loup garou et le Potionniste.

« J'aurais du m'y rendre et aider Potter. » Déclara durement Snape.

« Pour changer quoi, Snape ? Tu te serais fait démasquer et tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider au final, alors arrête de dire des conneries pareilles. C'est d'Harry dont on parle, il ne t'en a jamais voulu de n'être pas venu, il en a même été soulagé. Harry est fort, il arrive et arrivera toujours à faire face. Nous vivant, Harry Potter ne mourra pas face à l'autre tête de serpent. » Répondit Sirius avant de se décaler et se transformer en animagus, montrant aux personnes autour de lui qu'il voulait être seul pour le moment.

Mais avant de partir, il lécha la main de Remus, lui montrant qu'il ne partait pas à cause de lui. Remus acquiesça et le regarda filer. Il se décala pour se retrouver à côté du maitre des potions.

« Puis-je te poser une question Severus ? » Demanda le loup.

« Tu l'as déjà fait, mais vas-y, je t'en pris. » Répondit-il.

« Comment vis-tu le fait qu'Alexandre et Harry soient la même personne ? »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, alors même que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Je l'ai vu se transformer devant moi pourtant... » Commença Severus, les yeux dans le vague.

Il hésita un instant, le regard tourné vers le lointain.

« Je me dis que dans un sens, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Alexandre est celui qu'il a toujours voulu être dans notre époque, il peut enfin être lui-même, sans statut ni rien. Il est là-bas certes pour s'entrainer, mais je trouve qu'en plus de s'être entrainé avec succès, il nous a tous aidé. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui quand il sera de retour. » Termina Rémus.

Remus, après un mouvement de la part de Severus, aperçut un pendentif autour du cou du professeur de potions qu'il n'avait pas avant. S'approchant de lui pour le prendre en main, Severus l'empêcha de le toucher.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce pendentif ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Potter me l'a donné et m'a demandé de ne pas le quitter tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour à Poudlard. Il s'agirait d'un collier pour me protéger d'après lui. Pourquoi ?» Répondit Severus.

« Harry a vraiment tout prévu, ce n'est pas possible. Quand arrêteras-tu de toujours l'appeler par son nom de famille ? »

« Peut-être quand je l'aurais en face moi de moi ? » Ironisa le Maître des Potions.

« Vous êtes vraiment infernaux, quand vous vous y mettez, toi, Harry, Sirius. » Capitula le loup.

Remus se déplaça vers la porte et partit en adressant un dernier signe de temps à son confrère, préférant le laisser seul avec ses pensées. Severus avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait et surtout à ce qu'il risquait de passer. Potter de dix sept ans son cadet été tombé amoureux de lui. Le fils de son pire ennemi, le filleul du chien… Le fils de Lily. Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans ce gamin insolent. Il devait tenir un mois avant de le revoir, mais pourtant tout son être l'appelait. Il avait détesté son père, adoré sa mère et il avait méprisé leur fils pour que personne ne sache jamais qu'il faisait tout pour protéger ce stupide Gryffondor. Il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour Harry, il subirait les pire _doloris_ pour lui. Tant qu'on lui assurait que le jeune homme vivrait.

Voilà plus de six ans que Severus avait vu Harry Potter pour la première fois après tant d'années Depuis qu'il l'avait à Godric Hollow. Six années où il l'avait vu grandir sans se rendre compte que plus tard Harry deviendrait Alexandre. Six années où il avait méprisé comme jamais le jeune homme, six années où il a vu le survivant grandir et se transformer. Six années où il avait vu le regard émeraude de l'élu passer de haine, mépris, et indifférence à un respect sans faille. Six années où Harry avait faillit mourir.

Sept fois le Gryffondor avait affronté le lord noir et sept fois il s'en était tiré admirablement. La première fois grâce au sang de sa mère. Puis il y avait eu six rentrées scolaires où le garçon était revenu la peau sur les os avec des marques sur le corps. Mais pas une fois Severus n'était intervenu auprès de la famille du gamin, malgré toutes les fois où il avait eu l'envie de tuer cette famille moldue. Six rentrées où ses amis se faisaient un sang d'encre et à chaque fois c'était pareil Harry revenait de deux mois passés chez son oncle et sa tante quasiment méconnaissable.

Mais Harry n'avait jamais rien dit, il acceptait tout simplement les choses. Il avait perdu ses parents à un an, il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir une famille. Il avait accepté de combattre le plus terrible mage noir. Il avait accepté tellement de chose, il avait tellement de poids sur ses épaules.

Tout le monde attendait de lui un miracle, tout le monde aimait le jeune homme, mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Tout le monde parlait de lui, de ses exploits, de sa force magique qui ne faisait que s'accroître. Mais savaient-ils seulement tout ce que ce gosse de dix sept ans à peine avait subi ? Pour le monde sorcier, il allait tuer Voldemort et point. Tout le monde se moquait de savoir si le gamin allait survivre un énième fois. Tant que le mage noir disparaissait, tout irait bien.

Mais non, Severus n'était pas d'accord. Le maître des potions avait été soulagé quand il avait su qu'Harry et Alexandre était la même personne car cela signifiait une chose : Harry Potter allait devenir très fort. Il espérait juste qu'il soit assez fort pour survivre au combat final. Severus se fit la promesse de se tenir au côté du mi-serpentard mi-Gryffondor. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, il resterait jusqu'à la fin aux côtés du lion fougueux. Il resterait à ses côtés pour le soutenir et pour voir le regard rouge de son maitre s'assombrir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus jouait avec le pendentif qu'Harry lui avait laissé, tournant et retournant le croissant de lune qui le qualifiait parfaitement entre ses mains. Ce pendentif qui devait s'assurer de sa sécurité. Le Maître des potions remit ce précieux cadeau en dessous de sa robe et partit en direction de ses cachots. Il avait des cours à préparer, loin de tout ceci, il devait se plonger corps et âmes dans les potions, pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus s'inquiéter, pour ne plus attendre désespérément le retour du brun.

* * *

~ _Epoque des Maraudeurs ~ Dis sept ans en arrière ~ Soir de pleine Lune ~_

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour, Alexandre Prince se trouvait devant lui, en mauvaise posture, l'épaule ouverte face à un loup garou assoiffé de sang. En une seconde à peine, il sauta sur le loup pour libérer le serpentard. Comment un simple humain réussissait-il à se tenir encore vivant devant un loup en pleine transformation ? Quand il fut enfin sur le loup, il vit Prince tomber au sol et une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux du nouveau. Sirius ne s'attarda pas dessus, il devait par tous les moyens contrôler le loup. Remus avait complètement laissé Lunard prendre le contrôle de lui-même. Le flot de magie du début de semaine avait fait des ravages sur le monstre qui l'habitait.

Harry était adossé sur le mur à droite de la porte de la chambre, il se tenait l'épaule de toutes ses forces, son sang ne voulait pas arrêter de couler. Harry dirigea sa main vers le serpent de son tatouage qui était devenu un de ses animagus.

_« Sora, peux-tu m'aider ? » _

_« Non, je suis désolée. » _siffla le serpent.

Sora ne pouvait pas l'aider, cette blessure avait été infligée par un loup garou et tant que la pleine lune serait là, la blessure ne se fermerait pas. Après avoir inspecté une nouvelle fois sa blessure, il reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Remus venait de plaquer Sirius au sol, la gueule du loup se trouvait au-dessus du cou du chien. Harry resta interdit devant cette scène il devait intervenir le plus vite possible. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers la fenêtre par laquelle il sauta en imitant le cri des loups pour attirer son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une fois arrivé en bas de la cabane hurlante, Harry fut soulagé de voir venir le loup garou. Il regarda vers la bâtisse usée, Harry vit Sirius devant la fenêtre, de nouveau humain.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es toujours vivant Black. Mais je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main. » Lui cria Harry, attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Lunard était là, l'observant dans un silence inquiétant.

« Fais attention Prince, il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il veut du sang ! » Hurla à son tour Sirius en attirant de nouveau l'intention Remus sur lui.

« Merde. » Cracha le jeune Prince quand il vit le loup se diriger encore une fois vers le chien.

Il hurla encore une fois, mais rien n'y fit, la cible du loup était Sirius. Le loup été attiré comme à chaque fois vers la personne la plus forte. Alexandre se mit à réfléchir, le loup voulait du sang mais aussi du combat. Le loup voulait le chien, cet animal qui ne faisait que le défier depuis trois ans. Ce chien qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à tuer, ce chien qui respirait la joie de vivre. Le loup voulait un adversaire à la hauteur de sa force et c'est ce qu'il avait trouvé en Sirius.

Entre temps Sirius utilisa la même technique qu'Alexandre un peu plus tôt, il envoya un morceau de parchemin à James et Peter, il avait besoin d'aide de toute urgence. Quand il eut fini, il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Devant lui, sur le toit se trouvait Remus, plus impressionnant que jamais. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert que son homme était un loup garou, le jeune Black eut peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'occuper de Remus, il n'avait pas été attentif. Pour la première fois, il venait de commettre sa plus grosse erreur. Sirius eut juste le temps de se transformer, que le loup l'attaqua. Sirius se fit attraper et lancer hors de la maison. Il atterrit comme il pu prêt d'un arbre où s'était tenu Prince quelques minutes plus tôt. Sirius se mit sur ses pattes autant qu'elles le lui permirent. Le loup se trouvait déjà face à lui. Il vit les griffes du loup s'approcher de lui, il ferma les yeux pour atténuer le coup. Pourtant il ne sentit rien, Sirius finit par ouvrir les yeux. A sa grande surprise, un magnifique lion noir se tenait devant lui. Cet animal devait bien mesurer un mètre cinquante de haut. Le lion rugit quand le loup s'avança vers lui. Sirius émit un soupir de soulagement quand il vit le loup garou reculer sous le rugissement du magnifique roi des félins.

Après le soulagement, vint la peur, tout se passa très vite, Sirius vit James et Peter arriver vers lui et le loup se retourner vers eux. Lunard partit en direction des deux maraudeurs avec l'envie folle de les tuer. Quand Remus leva sa patte pour attaquer James, le lion était déjà devant lui prenant le coup à la place de son père. Le sang d'Alexandre jaillit de la griffure éclaboussant James au passage. Potter et le reste des maraudeurs furent choqués par ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le lion et le loup se battaient violemment, sans s'épargner le moindre coup. Prudemment le jeune Potter et Peter se mirent à côté de Sirius qui était blessé de son combat contre le dernier maraudeur.

« Sirius que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais vu Rem' dans cet état. » Interrogea James tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivé Prince était en train de se faire attaquer par Remus. Il a une grande blessure sur l'épaule. Je ne sais pas si c'est une morsure ou une griffure. » Expliqua le jeune Black.

« Nous devrions partir et laisser le lion s'occuper de Lunard. » Intervint Peter. _(AAAAAH Je ne l'aime décidément pas ce rat.) (Moi non plus ! Mais ils auraient dû s'en douter en sachant que les gens prennent l'apparence d'animaux qui correspondent à leur caractère et comme on dit : « les rats quittent le navire » ça aurait quand même pu leur mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à ce qu'il était réellement !)_

James acquiesça. Sirius les regarda horrifié.

« Mais on ne va pas quand même pas les abandonner. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. James franchement où est passé le Gryffondor ? Et toi Peter pourquoi es-tu aussi lâche ? » S'indigna le fondateur du petit groupe.

« Sirius, ne vois pas les choses comme ça, tu as besoin de soin et le lion se débrouille très bien seul. Il ne reste plus que trois heures et la lune commencera à disparaître. Vous avez fait le plus gros du boulot. Mais où est Prince au fait ? Le sale serpent t'a abandonné comme ça ? Le lâche ! » S'énerva James soudainement.

« Mais tu le fais exprès, James ! Le lion EST Prince ! C'est lui qui se bat contre Remus en ce moment même. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie et il en a fait de même pour toi ! Alors maintenant, soit vous êtes avec moi et on aide Prince soit vous êtes contre moi et vous partez ! » S'énerva à son tour Sirius.

« Je reste avec toi, je lui dois la vie et venant d'une famille de sang pur, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On ne peut pas lancer des sorts à Remus. Et nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter contre lui dans cet état. » Dit James.

« Je sais tout ça, nous allons devoir attendre que la lune décroisse pour pouvoir l'aider vraiment. Mais pour l'instant nous pouvons lancer des sorts de protections pour que Lunard n'aille pas trop vers Poudlard. Peter tu devrais peut être aller chercher de l'aide auprès de McGonagall et de Dumbledore. »

« Mais Sirius, on s'est toujours débrouillé tout seul. Pourquoi veux-tu les prévenir ? En plus ils ne savent pas pour nous. » Intervint Peter.

« Peter, Sirius à raison, nous devons demander de l'aide extérieure. Et McGo' et Dumbledore sont au courant de tout. Transforme-toi en rat et va demander de l'aide toute suite. » S'impatienta le cerf.

Devant le regard de James, Peter se métamorphosa et fila chercher de l'aide. James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard entendu, puis ils lancèrent les sorts de protection pour empêcher Lunard de rejoindre le château.

Du côté d'Alexandre et Remus, le combat était intense. Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Le loup parvint à bloquer le lion au sol. Alexandre se débattait comme il pouvait mais une seconde plus tard, il sentit les crocs du loup sur sa gorge. Lunard essayait par tous les moyens de mordre la jugulaire du lion. Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans la tête d'Harry quand il sentit Remus sur le point de réussir à le mordre. Et en un instant, les positions s'inversèrent, le lion sur le loup. Les membres du loup garou étaient prisonniers des pattes du lion.

Les deux maraudeurs regardaient la scène avec une certaine appréhension, ils voyaient bien tout le sang que le lion avait perdu. Son pelage habituellement blanc était rouge. Les yeux verts de l'animal se fermaient tous seuls. Ils assistaient, impuissants, à la chute du lion. Le loup reprit le dessus, poussant Alexandre qui se prit l'arbre dans le dos, lui rendant sa forme humaine. Potter et Black purent voir dans quel état désastreux leur rival se trouvait. Sirius voulut courir pour aider le Serpentard quand James lui retint le bras lui montrant le jeune homme prêt de l'arbre. En effet, Harry bougea, s'aidant de l'arbre il réussit à ce remettre sur ces pieds. Le loup intrigué par la force de son adversaire s'avança vers Alexandre.

« James il faut faire quelque chose, Rem's va le tuer. » S'emporta Sirius, toujours retenu par son meilleur ami.

« On ne peut rien faire, c'est leur combat. Tu vas devoir regarder et ne pas intervenir, comme je le faisais durant les autres pleines lunes. Lunard, car c'est de Lunard dont on parle, a enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il se contrefout de nous. Ce qu'il veut c'est Prince. Nous devons attendre Peter et les renforts. Dumbledore trouvera sans doute une solution tout du moins je l'espère. » Soupira James.

Harry put sentir le souffle chaud du loup garou prêt de lui. Levant les yeux, il ancra ses ancra son regard dans celui de son adversaire. Jamais un combat n'avait été aussi dur. Harry était exténué. Mais il se devait de continuer. Il devait de nouveau affronter le loup. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Remus essayerait de le tuer, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais à cet instant c'est bien ce qu'il se passait. Remus avait laissé sa place à Lunard et celui-ci comptait bien le manger tout cru. Alexandre ne pouvait pas se laisser tuer, il devait retourner dans son époque et sauver ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Mais cela serait pourtant si simple… Laisser le loup le frapper une dernière fois et il s'endormirait pour ne plus se réveiller. Il retrouverait ses parents mais il perdrait Severus à jamais. Une lueur traversa ses yeux et d'un coup, il se transforma à nouveau en Lion, devant les regards ébahis de son père et de son parrain. Au loin, il vit le directeur et la directrice de Gryffondor arriver avec Peter. Sans attendre de l'aide, il se retourna vers Remus qui regardait les nouveaux-venus dévaler la pente jusqu'à lui, lui lançant une ouverture pour attaquer. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry sauta au cou du loup et le mordit. Le loup s'immobilisa. Son instinct de lion lui souffla qu'il devait rester ça jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et McGonagall attachent le loup.

Tout se passa au ralenti pour Harry et rapidement pour les autres. Remus et lui furent transportés dans la cabane hurlante où Lunard fut attaché. Quand tout ceci fut fait, Sirius s'approcha prudemment pour enlever Harry du cou du loup mais celui-ci refusa de bouger, Harry voulait être sûr que tout le monde était en sécurité. James, Peter, McGonagall et enfin Dumbledore essayèrent mais ils n'eurent pas plus de résultats. Le directeur du château demanda à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre, une fois sur le pas de la porte, il prit la parole.

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Alexandre ne nous laisse pas approcher, son côté lion a pris le dessus sur son côté humain. Il a été obligé de faire ceci pour rester vivant, plonger dans les instincts de survie de son animagus, ce qui a très bien réussi. Mais le problème c'est que nous allons avoir besoin maintenant de quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour lui, quelqu'un qui réussirait à lui rendre son côté humain. Le souci c'est, qu'étant nouveau, Alexandre ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Surtout pour un lion au milieu des serpents. Je sais qu'il est proche de Severus Snape. Et que … »

« Hors de question que ce serpent viennent ici. » Interrompirent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

« Messieurs Potter et Black un peu de tenue s'il vous plait. » Intervint la directrice de la maison des garçons.

« Désolé. » Dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

« Bon oublions, avez-vous une idée d'une personne qui pourrait aider Alexandre. » Demanda Dumbledore qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé du fils de James et Lily.

« Lily. » Dit doucement Sirius.

« Quoi Lily ? » Demanda James.

« Il faut aller chercher Lily, elle est devenu amie avec Prince. Malgré tout, ils sont vachement fusionnels. » Répéta Black ignorant délibérément le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

« Minerva, allez me chercher la jeune Evans. » Commanda le directeur.

« Bien, je reviens toute suite avec miss Evans. » Parti la directrice des Gryffondor.

Minerva se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la tour de ses lions. Une fois en haut, elle trouva la jeune Evans assise devant la cheminée, un livre à la main. Se sentant observée, Lily leva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa directrice. Lily se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers son professeur de métamorphose. Comme à chaque pleine lune, Lily ne dormait, s'inquiétant pour ses amis.

« Un problème professeur Mcgonagall ? » Demanda Lily.

« Oui, nous avons un léger problème et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour arriver à le résoudre. Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle Evans. » Répondit Minerva.

Minerva et Lily parcoururent le château en un rien de temps. Une fois devant la cabane hurlante, elles s'arrêtèrent.

« Vous avez compris tout ce que je vous ai dit ? » Demanda Minerva soudainement inquiète de la tournure des choses.

« Oui, Professeur, vous avez besoin de moi pour calmer Alexandre qui vous a aidé avec Remus durant sa transformation. Je dois être très prudente et au moindre signe suspect, je suis autorisée à sortir de la chambre et vous essayerez de trouver un autre moyen pour faire revenir Alexandre à lui. » Récita Lily.

« Très bien Mademoiselle Evans, ce qui nous attend en haut n'est pas beau à voir, si vous ne vous sentez pas en mesure de le faire, rien ne vous y oblige. »

« Dans quel état se trouve Alexandre ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr. » Demanda la mère d'Harry.

« Vu que vous allez sans doute nous aider, vous êtes en droit de le savoir. Nous pensons, vu ses blessures, que monsieur Prince est dans un état critique. Sirius, James, Peter et le professeur Dumbledore sont en haut en ce moment, devant la porte de la chambre de Remus. Madame Pomfresh va bientôt arriver elle aussi. Prenez votre temps, respirez, quand vous serez prête dites-le moi. »

« Je suis prête, allons y. » Déclara Evans sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Toutes les deux montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait les garçons. Lily se dirigea directement dans les bras de James non sans avoir avant adresser un signe de la tête au directeur. James l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Sirius avait la tête baissé, honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à aider son homme et Prince. Lily se dirigea ensuite vers lui et lui caressa la joue en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Dumbledore se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

« Etes-vous prête, Mademoiselle Evans ? » Demanda doucement Albus.

« Bien sûr, allons-y. » Répondit-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de son petit ami.

Dumbledore et la jeune Evans se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte Lily eut un mouvement de recul.

« Vous ne risquez rien mademoiselle, Monsieur Lupin est attaché, il faut juste qu'Ha… Alexandre reprenne sa forme humaine. » Dit doucement le directeur.

« N'existe-t-il pas des sorts pour faire redevenir humain une personne qui est animagus ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Evidemment il en existe, mais monsieur Prince ne réagit pas au sortilège. Nous avions besoin d'une personne proche de lui. » Expliqua Albus.

« Severus Snape ne serait pas la personne la mieux placée ? Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais ils sont assez proche.»

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais vous êtes la seule personne proche de monsieur Prince et de monsieur Lupin. Il ne faut pas non plus trop énerver le loup. Vous étiez notre seule possibilité. »

« Très bien, vous voulez bien me laisser toute seule avec eux, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Lily.

« Bien sur, bon courage et bonne chance, vous pouvez sortir à n'importe quel moment. »

Sur ces paroles, le maitre du château sortit, heureux de voir que l'infirmière était elle aussi arrivée.

Lily se déplaça tranquillement dans la chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se permit d'admirer le magnifique lion noir qui se trouvait devant elle. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit dans quel état était le jeune homme. Doucement, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha de son fils puis arrivée à une cinquantaine de centimètres, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Le lion l'observait du coin de l'œil. Lily avança sa main jusqu'à la crinière de lion, celui-ci n'opposa pas de résistance quand la main de sa mère lui toucha le dos.

Après quelques minutes, Lily recula et se plaça à l'opposé du loup. Harry suivit du regard les déplacements de sa maman, une fois qu'elle fut installée prêt du lit, celle-ci l'appela d'une voix douce. Lentement, l'esprit d'Harry reprit sa place mais il garda son apparence de lion. Lentement, il enleva ses crocs du cou de Remus, lui lançant un regard d'excuse. Puis pas après pas, Alexandre se dirigea vers Lily. Craintif et faible, il avait peur de se faire rejeter par la jeune femme, celle-ci fit un pas dans sa direction, l'appelant toujours aussi doucement et tendrement. Une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, la jeune femme le fit monter sur le lit. Tendrement Lily commença à lui parler de tout et de rien, de sa famille, de sa vie hors de Poudlard, de James et des maraudeurs. Tout au long de ses paroles, la jeune femme lui caressait le dos, seul endroit encore à peu près intact. Au bout d'un certain moment, Lily reconnut les signes de la mutation. Alexandre allait bientôt reprendre son apparence humaine alors instinctivement, elle étendit une couverture sur le lion pour cacher la nudité du jeune homme. Quand Alexandre reprit sa forme humaine, Lily put voir l'étendue des blessures, sont état été vraiment critique. Harry ancra son regard dans celui de sa mère.

« Maman. » fut le dernier mot d'Harry Potter avant que le survivant ne ferme les yeux.

* * *

_'Quand la douleur psychologique … _

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'ai eu quelques soucis pour l'écrire, heureusement que ma Bêta était là. J'espère que notre petite discussion sur Peter ne vous a pas gênez. **

**En tout cas, merci à vous de me suivre toujours plus nombreux et de me laisser votre avis. Toutes vos Reviews me font chaud au cœur. Ça me donne encore plus envie de l'écrire et de vous faire partager mon histoire. **

**Si vous voulez le résumé de ma prochaine fiction, rappelons le, elle sera principalement sur le couple Draco/Harry, je serais ravis de vous mettre le résumé dans le prochain chapitre. Je tiens à préciser, que cette fiction 'Tout Pour te Sauver' sera toujours prioritaire sur l'autre, j'attends d'avoir suffisamment de chapitre d'avance pour la mettre en ligne. **

**Une petite question, Quel est votre couple préféré pour les Slashs ? **

**A tout vite ! **

**Bien à vous,_ Shade Dreams_. **

**PS : Waouh, vous m'avez fait atteindre 50 Reviews ! Merci beaucoup à vous, pour vos avis positif ou négatif. Je suis heureuse et tout ça c'est grâce à vous ! Vous êtes GENIAUX ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus. Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 5, 6,7. **

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

**NOTE : Un grand merci à Jelyel qui fait un travail magnifique ! Et un grand merci à vous tous ! **

**RAR : **

**Onde : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et qu'une fois commencé tu n'as pas réussie à t'arrêter. Ma muse est toujours au prêt de moi et elle ne risque pas de partir. Donc voilà la suite et à toute suite ! Bisous**

**Nepheria4 : Je suis contente que l'histoire de plaise, j'espère que ça continuera. En tout cas merci pour ta review. **

**Adenoide : Je ne pense pas qu'Harry sera un Horcruxe, ce n'est pas dans mes plans pour l'instant. **

**Fan de Fiction : Merci pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. A bientôt ! **

**Voilà place à la fiction ! **

* * *

_**Dans les chapitres précédents**__ : Harry débarque à l'époque de ses parents afin de gagner du temps pour s'entraîner en vue de la guerre qui se prépare. En moins d'une journée, il affronte les maraudeurs, Lucius et Bellatrix qui ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que le nouvel élève prenne la défense de Severus. Alexandre se rapproche comme il peut du jeune homme taciturne de Serpentard mais celui-ci met un terme à leur début d'amitié par crainte de ce que Voldemort ferait à Alexandre s'il l'apprenait. Alexandre se rapproche alors de Remus et Lily. Remus accepte de l'aider à s'entraîner et lui fait découvrir comment accéder à ses formes animagus. Mais un soir, Remus subit une transformation plus violente que les autres et son loup prend le dessus. Alexandre se voit alors obligé de l'empêcher d'approcher du château sous une de ses formes animales : un lion._

* * *

**Chapitre n°6 : Quand les rôles sont inversés. **

_... Dépasse la douleur Physique.'_

Il faisait si froid, tellement froid que la neige avait cessé de tomber. Un jeune homme courait à en perdre haleine, il devait faire vite, il devait la sauver. Ses pieds nus, déjà rougis par le froid, brulaient sur la neige. Seize ans qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre, mais là il devait aller vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il devait les sauver, la sauver. Il ne devait en aucun cas la perdre une deuxième fois. Cette femme si magnifique, si douce que les anges l'avaient rappelée à eux, jaloux d'une telle douceur et d'une telle beauté. Cette magnifique rousse qui avait donné sa vie pour celle de son fils. Cette jeune femme à qui la vie importait peu si son plus précieux trésor n'en faisait pas partie. Elle souhaita le meilleur à son fils quand un éclair vert, sorti de nulle part, la frappa de plein fouet. Un bruit sourd accompagna sa chute, et la jeune femme du nom de Lily Evans Potter tomba pour la vie de son fils, de son plus précieux trésor. L'amour avait guidé son geste : Harry James Potter avait survécu et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle aurait bien le temps de le revoir un jour.

Le jeune homme arriva trop tard, comme à chaque fois. Il vit devant lui son plus bel ange tomber pour rejoindre un monde meilleur. Un monde rempli de rire et de joie qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver ici car ce monde-ci était rempli de cruauté et de mort. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude tomba à terre face à ce spectacle, laissant les larmes déferler sur ses joues. Plus jamais il ne pourrait revoir ce sourire si bienveillant, ce regard tellement plein d'un amour inconditionnel. Il était de nouveau arrivé trop tard, il avait une nouvelle fois perdu contre le temps. Il avait une nouvelle fois perdu sa mère.

« Il faut faire quelques chose madame Pomfresh, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans cet état. » hurla presque hystériquement Sirius.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre monsieur Black, il doit réussir à s'en sortir tout seul. Je n'ai aucun moyen pour l'aider. » Répondit calmement l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Mais ça va faire deux semaines qu'il est dans cet état. Remus s'est remis de ses blessures, Lily a réussi à lui redonner sa forme humaine. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. » Insista-t-il.

« Monsieur Black, vous devriez être déjà heureux qu'il soit encore en vie avec toutes les blessures qu'il a reçue. » Dit Pompom légèrement anxieuse de l'état précaire de son patient.

« J'en suis heureux mais ses blessures ne sont-elles pas toutes guéries ? Qu'est ce qui le retient tant de revenir parmi nous ? » Demanda Sirius.

L'infirmière allait répondre quand Harry fut pris de violentes convulsions. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune Serpentard. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de son patient et le prit doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Petit à petit, le futur Potter se calma et les larmes cessèrent de couler. Pompom le redéposa doucement sur le lit où Alexandre était déjà depuis maintenant deux semaines. D'un geste de la tête, elle fit comprendre au jeune Black qu'il devait retourner en cours. Sirius partit donc rejoindre ses camarades Gryffondors, le cœur lourd et plein de reproches envers lui-même. S'il avait écouté Remus depuis le début, jamais ce Serpentard ne serait à l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva à son cours de Potions qu'il partageait avec les serpents, son cœur se serra. Il vit Snape le regarder bizarrement. Remus lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui, les Maraudeurs et Lily lui posèrent une question muette à laquelle il répondit d'un signe de tête négatif : il n'y avait pas d'amélioration.

Au même moment dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de magie, Albus s'entretenait avec le professeur de métamorphose.

« Nous devons trouver une solution au problème de monsieur Prince, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi. Si j'ai bien compris, le jeune homme est venu pour s'entraîner et être en mesure de sauver son monde et pourtant, à peine une semaine après son arrivée, le voilà à l'infirmerie. » Relata Minerva.

« Mais que voulez vous faire ? Je crains que nous ne soyons dans l'obligation d'attendre. » Déclara le directeur.

« Attendre ?! Mais Albus vous n'êtes pas sérieux, cela fait deux semaines, combien de temps encore avant que les élèves ne se doute de quelque chose ? Deux semaines que notre jeune élève convulse, crie, pleure dans son sommeil. Il vit un enfer en ce moment-même. Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Ce qu'il vit doit être vraiment éprouvant, je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un se tordre comme il le fait pendant son sommeil. Ce n'est pas un simple rêve qu'il fait, je suis persuadée qu'il revit en boucle une scène douloureuse. Ne pouvons-nous donc pas demander de l'aide à nos futurs nous ? » Demanda la directrice de Gryffondors, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'imagine que nous serons vite obligé d'en arriver là. Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'assez proche de lui dans son monde et qui soit fort en Legilimancie pour pouvoir briser les barrières qu'il a construites dans son esprit. C'est la première fois qu'un esprit me résiste Minerva, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un maitriser l'Occlumancie aussi bien que cela. Son esprit est inviolable pour quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas. C'est une véritable forteresse impénétrable. Ce garçon a un grand potentiel, mais il a aussi de très grandes blessures, c'est ce qui fait qu'il s'est enfermé dans son monde sans réussir à en sortir sans une aide venue de l'extérieur. » Expliqua Albus d'une voix concernée.

Quand son regard croisa celui du professeur de métamorphose, sa décision fut instantanément prise il allait contacter son double du futur. Comme avant l'arrivée d'Harry, Dumbledore se positionna devant un miroir, une seconde après son double plus âgé lui faisait face.

« Je savais que tu allais me contacter, j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs depuis que je vous ai envoyé Harry. Je suppose que le jeune Potter ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et que vous avez besoin de nous. Avant que tu ne commences à me demander de venir, je tiens à te dire que je ne peux pas et que de toute façon je ne réussirai pas à entrer dans sa tête. » Exposa le Albus du monde d'Harry.

« Alors que devons-nous faire ? Le temps nous est compté, je ne tiens pas à ce que ce jeune prodige en métamorphose ne meurt. » Intervint directement Minerva, coupant le directeur.

« Je le sais parfaitement Minerva, pour l'avoir vécu il y a un certain temps. Je vais vous envoyer notre professeur de Potion, c'est notre meilleur Legilimens, bien meilleur que moi. Et cet homme est assez proche d'Harry. » Affirma le directeur le plus vieux.

« Très bien envoie-nous ton professeur de potions, nous allons lui préparer une chambre. Combien de temps va-t-il rester ? » Demanda le Dumbledore de l'époque des maraudeurs.

« Il restera une semaine ou deux, mets-le dans la chambre d'Harry ce sera très bien. Il arrivera d'ici une heure. » Répondit le plus vieux.

Le jeune directeur allait retourner à ses affaires quand son double intervint une dernière fois :

« Sois indulgent avec mon Maitre des Potions. »

Sur ces paroles Dumbledore disparut du miroir.

« Savez-vous qui est le professeur de potions d'Alexandre ? » Demanda Minerva, curieuse à propos de ce nouvel individu venu du futur.

« J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je veux en être certain. Nous allons donc devoir attendre une petite heure. » Termina le directeur, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

McGonagall partit du bureau directorial sur les paroles mystérieuses d'Albus, elle avait un cours à donner aux septièmes années de sa maison.

_~ Epoque d'Harry Potter ~_

Severus venait d'arriver devant le bureau du directeur et attendait que la gargouille veuille bien le laisser passer. Que pouvait-il bien se passer encore ? Une attaque de Mangemort ? Non, il aurait été au courant. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus put grimper le reste des marches jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le directeur. Une fois qu'il fut entré, Albus lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Que puis-je pour vous professeur ? » Demanda le maitre des potions.

« J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Tu vas partir pour environ deux semaines. Il y a quelqu'un là bas qui a besoin de tes compétences en tant que Legilimens un jeune homme est dans le coma depuis bientôt deux semaines, ils ont fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais rien n'y fait. Ils supposent que ce jeune homme est prisonnier d'un de ses rêves ou plutôt d'un de ses cauchemars. Mais son esprit est impénétrable pour eux, ils m'ont donc demandé de l'aide et je ne pouvais pas refuser. Ce jeune homme a vraiment besoin de toi. » Expliqua Albus.

« Bien, quand est-ce que je pars ? » Questionna Snape.

« Que dirais-tu de maintenant ? » Sourit de toutes ses dents Dumbledore.

« Maintenant ? Mais je dois me préparer. » S'égosilla l'ex-mangemort.

« Pas la peine, tout est prêt, des affaires t'attendent là-bas. » Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Bien. Où dois-je transplaner ? » Céda Severus.

« Tu ne peux pas transplaner pour te rendre en ce lieux, tu vas avoir besoin de ça. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, le directeur montra un retourneur de temps.

« Vous plaisantez ? Où m'envoyez-vous ? » Hurla le directeur des Serpentards.

« Au fond de ton cœur tu le sais très bien. Maintenant met ceci autour de ton cou et passe le bonjour à notre très cher ami. »

Sur ces paroles, Severus se sentit transporté. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux pour apaiser la sensation de mal-être.

_~ Epoque des Maraudeurs ~_

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec son ancien directeur plus jeune de quelques années, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

« Severus Snape, j'en étais sûr ! » dit Albus en tapant dans ses mains.

« Je suis ravi que vous soyez si enthousiaste, directeur. Sans vouloir vous offenser, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? » S'énerva le professeur de Potions, lassé par tous ces mystères.

« Il n'en allait pas en être autrement, voyons Severus. Mais avant, voudrais-tu bien me suivre jusqu'à tes appartements ? » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, où vais-je séjourner ? » Demanda Snape.

« Dans les cachots bien évidement. Par contre, fais-toi le plus discret possible s'il te plait, tu n'aimerais pas que ton double ne te vois n'est-ce pas ? Met donc ta capuche et garde la tête baissée. Nous verrons le souci de ton apparence après, une fois que tu seras installé. » Informa le maître des lieux.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cachots, Severus gardant la tête baissée de peur de rencontrer son double. D'ailleurs, au même moment, son homologue plus jeune arriva vers eux. Severus garda son visage dissimulé.

« Monsieur le directeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? » Demanda le jeune Snape.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Snape quelle est donc cette question ? » Interrogea le directeur d'un air bienveillant qu'il réservait à ses jeunes élèves.

« Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que Prince comptait revenir ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« Bientôt, monsieur Snape, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Répondit le vieil homme.

« Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas. » Marmonna le jeune Serpentard en partant d'un pas vif.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au futur Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

« Non, vraiment pas inquiet, n'est-ce pas Severus. » Rigola Albus.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, professeur. » Répliqua Severus d'un ton sans appel.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Dumbledore demanda à Severus d'apposer sa main sur la clenche de porte. Une fois que ce fut fait, un serpent lui mordit un doigt et la porte fut ouverte. Severus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« C'est une blague Albus, c'est la chambre de Potter. » Protesta le professeur.

« Prince, ici, il s'appelle Prince ! Et non ce n'est pas une blague, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire. » Mentit effrontément le directeur.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je partager sa chambre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Car il est temps que notre jeune ami retourne dans sa chambre et vous êtes ici pour prendre soin de lui et l'aider, quoi de mieux que de vivre ensemble pour cette tache ? » Constata le vieux directeur dont beaucoup le pensait sénile.

Severus entra dans les appartements de son ancien élève. Les couleurs étaient sobres, pas du tout Gryffondors. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là, qu'il ne connaissait rien du jeune homme. Il savait seulement ce que tout le monde savait. Ni plus, ni moins. Le directeur lui indiqua une nouvelle chambre aux couleurs neutres que les elfes de maison avaient préparée pour lui. Quand il arriva dans la chambre qui allait l'accueillir, il se sentit bien, ainsi que dans tout l'appartement. Harry Potter avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Dumbledore laissa à Severus une heure avant d'aller rendre visite au jeune Potter. Pendant ce temps, le maitre des potions fit le tour de l'appartement du lion, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de ce lieu. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans cet endroit, Severus se sentait léger, bien et étrangement à sa place. Il se permit de visiter l'appartement où il allait vivre pour deux semaines. Une fois qu'il revint sur ses pas, il vit une magnifique chouette blanche sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Hedwige, le volatile vola jusqu'à Severus et se posa sur son épaule gauche.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Alexandre à fait un travail magnifique » Chuchota Snape.

La chouette mit sa tête dans le cou du directeur de la maison des Serpentards pour lui demander des caresses, chose qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir. Plus les minutes passèrent et plus Severus se souvint des sentiments, des émotions qu'il avait ressenties plus jeune. Combien de fois était-il venu dans cette chambre ? Il se souvint du flux de magie qu'Harry avait fait sortir de lui pour le soigner. Il se souvint de ses premiers pas en tant que Mangemort et du fait que toute sa vie avait tourné autour des Potter. D'abord Lily, ensuite James et pour finir Harry. Harry qui avait fait un voyage dans le temps pour se perfectionner mais qui était à cet instant prisonnier d'un rêve des plus douloureux.

Quand son regard se posa sur le lit d'Alexandre des flashs firent leur apparition dans sa tête comme lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte. Tout lui revenait comme un boomerang. Severus dut se tenir la tête tant les informations cachées ressurgissaient brutalement. Les discussions, les disputes, les baisers, les déclarations, les larmes d'Harry, les adieux quand Alexandre avait dû partir, les mots horribles qu'il avait lancé à son amour et Alexandre partant, les larmes aux yeux, sans se retourner. Quand le flash-back s'arrêta, Severus vit le professeur McGonagall et le directeur Dumbledore sur le pas de la porte. Tous deux le regardaient avec peine. Le professeur de métamorphose avait été mis au courant un peu plus tôt.

« Severus Snape, contente de voir que vous n'avez pas changé. Monsieur Prince doit être vraiment attaché à vous pour que soit vous qui soyez là. Professeur de Potion, cela ne m'étonne guère. Directeur de la maison des Serpentards de surcroît. Et en plus de ça monsieur Snape va aider un Potter. On aura tout vu. » Exposa calmement Minerva.

« Tout à fait Minerva, comme quoi tout est possible. Black est bien chez les lions et Potter part, de son côté, chez les serpents. Ne le prenez pas mal Minerva, mais je préfère la Minerva de mon époque. » Déclara Snape.

Leur joute verbale allait continuer mais le directeur les interrompit.

« L'heure est grave et notre jeune Prince a besoin d'aide. Maintenant direction l'infirmerie où tu vas pouvoir voir l'étendu des dégâts de son combat contre un loup-garou. Une fois la première approche faite, tu pourras l'emmener avec toi dans vos appartements. J'espère de tout cœur que tu arriveras à l'aider Severus. » Finit Albus à mi-voix.

Avant de quitter les appartements d'Harry, le potionniste se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se plaça devant le miroir. D'un geste de baguette, Severus rendit son nez plus fin et ses cheveux plus clairs et si longs qu'ils lui arrivèrent en dessous des épaules, il était hors de question qu'il change la couleur de ses yeux. Il s'observa en silence une dernière fois dans le miroir, sa nouvelle apparence lui plaisait, il était encore lui avec quelques petites différences subtiles. Les maraudeurs n'y verraient que du feu. Avec un sourire satisfait il quitta la salle de bain.

Ils quittèrent les appartements et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Severus allait parler mais il fut pris de court quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry. Le jeune homme se battait contre un ennemi invisible. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux des professeurs fut des plus tristes. Aucun d'eux n'osait fait un mouvement. Dans un coin de la pièce, Snape pus voir les maraudeurs accompagnés de Lily. Severus se déplaça rapidement vers les jeunes.

« Lupin, est-ce que tu as mordu Prince quand tu étais sous ta forme de loup ? » Demanda Précipitamment Severus, les prenant de court.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur, je ne me souviens plus. Je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle à ce point. Mais comment savez-vous pour moi…? » S'inquiéta Remus.

« Là n'est pas la question. Et vous Black, vous étiez avec eux ce soir-là. Avez-vous vu le loup le mordre ? » S'impatienta Severus, la peur commençait à prendre une place trop importante dans son esprit.

« Je ne sais pas, certes j'étais présent, mais Prince était déjà blessé quand je suis arrivé sur place. Mais qui êtes vous pour nous poser des questions pareilles ? » S'emporta Sirius.

« Je suis l'ancien professeur de potion et entraîneur d'Alexandre, Monsieur Black. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu ou entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? » Questionna le Serpentard.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. Quand Alexandre a repris sa forme humaine, il a appelé sa mère, mais il était déjà parti loin de nous à ce moment-là. » Déclara Lily d'une voix inquiète.

« Merci Mademoiselle Evans. Cette information nous sera très précieuse. » Affirma Snape.

Sur ces paroles, Severus rejoignit Harry qui venait de se calmer. Une fois à ses côtés, son cœur se serra, comment un jeune homme comme lui devait vivre toutes ces épreuves ?

Il discuta avec Albus de ce qu'il avait trouvé, Severus commençait à se douter de ce qu'il allait découvrir dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Ici, il l'espérait, le seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Mais il en doutait fortement. Harry Potter était un aimant à problèmes. Severus posa sa main sur le front du jeune sorcier, il sentit la magie d'Harry venir à lui. Avant de commencer, il se retourna vers l'assemblée.

« Si vous voulez rester, vous feriez mieux de vous mettre contre le mur sur votre gauche, je ne sais pas comment la magie de Prince va réagir à la mienne. » Ordonna Snape.

Une fois les paroles du Serpentard entendues, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se mirent à l'endroit indiqué. Severus se plaça devant le lit d'Harry, baguette pointée sur le jeune homme.

« _Je t'en prie Harry laisse-moi rentrer._ » pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

« _Legilimens_ ! » Hurla Severus pour donner le plus de puissance à son sortilège qu'il pouvait.

Le sort frappa Harry, toujours inconscient, mais au moment de l'impact Severus fut propulsé contre le mur en face du jeune homme. Lily cria et se précipita vers le Serpentard. Une fois prêt de lui, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main que Severus accepta. Enfin debout, le maitre des potions s'approcha de nouveau du lit. D'un signe de tête, Lily comprit qu'elle devait rejoindre les autres. L'ex-mangemort lança un sort d'insonorisation. Il avait besoin de parler avec Harry et non avec Alexandre.

« Potter, je vous préviens vous allez vous réveiller bientôt ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous voir abandonner. Des gens ont besoin de vous, vous n'êtes pas ici pour mourir, vous m'avez compris ?! Gamin insolent ! Me faire venir dans cette époque, celle que je supporte le moins. Pour trouver quoi ? Un stupide Gryffondor dans le coma, prisonnier d'un rêve. Tu voulais me voir, je suis là maintenant ! Tu voulais me dire les choses en face, tu en as la possibilité mais toi, tu préfères dormir alors qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent. Tes parents, ton parrain, ton loup, des Gryffondors alors que tu es à Serpentard. Mais par Salazar, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cette maison ?! Maintenant Potter, tu vas me laisser entrer dans ton esprit ! » Hurla Severus, hors de lui.

Les Maraudeurs et le reste des personnes présente dans la pièce assistèrent à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Voir cet homme hurler sur Alexandre leur fit mal, mais ils pouvaient voir les traits inquiets de l'homme.

De son côté, Severus n'en pouvait plus. Le gamin devait à tout prix le laisser entrer dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et lança une nouvelle fois le sort de Legilimancie Quand la lumière du sortilège frappa Harry, Severus se sentit aspiré par l'esprit du jeune homme.

Tout était noir, pas une lueur, rien, le néant complet. Le maitre des potions commença à marcher, quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer et la lumière revint petit à petit. Severus se retrouva devant l'ancienne maison d'Harry, il entra dans ce lieu sans faire de bruit. Arrivé en haut, son cœur se serra la mort de Lily se déroulait devant lui. Mais une chose attira son attention : Harry Potter était là, pas le bébé, non le jeune homme. Il pleurait la mort de sa mère. Le Gryffondor tenait sa mère dans ses bras, la berçant comme on le ferait avec un enfant.

« Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, je suis désolé maman, tellement désolé. Tu es morte à cause de moi, si je n'avais jamais existé, tu serais toujours en vie. Désolé, désolé. Je te vengerais, je te le promets. Non je te sauverais. Maman… » Sanglotait-il, perdu dans son monde.

Severus était anéanti en voyant ce rêve. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. D'un mouvement brusque Harry se releva. Il ancra son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur de potion.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes ici pour m'aider à la sauver ? » Demanda le lion.

« Harry, je suis ici pour te ramener chez toi. » dit doucement le serpent laissant pour la première fois ses émotions sortir.

« Je suis chez moi. S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, aidez-moi à la sauver. » Supplia Harry.

« Non, tu n'es pas chez toi, il faut que tu rentres avec moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Insista Severus.

« Vous avez raison, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut qu'on recommence. »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune Potter prit la main de l'homme et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se retrouva avec Harry devant le panneau _Godric's Hollow_.

Le jeune homme allait recommencer sa course furieuse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Severus le retint par le bras.

« Maintenant Potter vous allez m'écouter. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, ceci n'est pas votre monde. Vous êtes en plein cauchemar. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Vous devez me faire confiance et rentrer avec moi ! » Cria Severus.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? C'est mon monde. » Insista Harry, les yeux vides.

Le maitre des potions comprit à cet instant, en voyant le manque d'expression du Gryffondor, qu'il lui fallait quelque chose qui lui fasse comme un électrochoc. Dans le monde d'Harry la neige laissa place à la pluie. Petit à petit Severus réussissait à briser le rêve. Déjà, avec sa venue, le rêve changeait.

« Vous devez me croire Potter, Lily est morte, mais si vous me suivez vous pourrez la voir encore quelques mois, ainsi que votre père. Mais pour ça, vous devez me suivre. » Expliqua le serpentard

« Revoir ma mère vivante c'est impossible, en plus on ne se connait pas. » Déclara Harry, les yeux toujours aussi vides.

« Si, nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant sept ans. »

« Oui, je me souviens de vous, vous me détestez. » Murmura soudain Harry reprenant un peu consistance.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible Potter, réveillez-vous ! Des gens ont besoin de vous, alors maintenant vous allez me suivre. »

« Bien. »

Severus avait envie de secouer Harry, il voulait récupérer son Harry, celui qui s'emportait tout le temps. Il voulait le Gryffondor. Il devait encore le faire réagir.

« Au fait, votre mère n'est pas morte à cause de vous mais à cause de moi. C'est moi qui aie dénoncé votre mère au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si elle est morte c'est à cause de moi. » Cria Snape pour faire réagir Potter, chose qu'il réussit parfaitement.

La lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme était quasiment revenue.

« MONSTRE ! Je vais vous tuer Snape. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à votre meilleure amie ? » Hurla Harry, en frappant Severus au torse.

Celui-ci souriait sous les coups du jeune homme, il venait enfin de retrouver son Gryffondor. Les deux hommes, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau se faisaient face, Harry posait un regard haineux sur son professeur et avait le col de la robe de sorcier de Severus entre ses mains.

« Heureux de vous voir de retour, Harry Potter. » Sourit Severus.

« Severus ? Euh pardon professeur Snape. » Murmura Harry desserrant sa prise sur le col de la robe de son professeur.

« Vous avez fini votre petite crise, nous pouvons rentrer maintenant ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Severus.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur. » S'excusa le jeune Potter.

« Nous réglerons ceci quand nous serons de retour chez nous. Maintenant je vais partir et vous allez vous réveiller Potter. » Déclara Snape.

« Bien. »

Severus se retira doucement de son esprit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Alexandre. Severus s'approcha du lit de son élève, celui-ci, comme si il venait de ressentir la présence de la personne qu'il aimait, ouvrit les yeux. Et le vert s'ancra dans l'onyx.

« Merci Severus Snape. »

« Je vous en prie, Harry Potter. Je serai toujours là pour vous ramener les pieds sur terre. Maintenant, dormez, vous en avait grandement besoin, quand vous vous réveillerez demain, vous serez dans vos appartements. » L'informa Severus d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire.

« Vous ne partez pas, hein ? Vous serez encore là quand je me réveillerai ? »

« Bien sûr Potter, nous avons des choses à nous dire. » Sourit Snape. « Maintenant dormez. »

Après ce court échange de paroles, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Severus brisa le sort d'insonorisation et se retourna vers le directeur et les autres.

« C'est bon tout est réglé, mais je vais rester avec lui quelques temps pour être certain qu'il se rétablisse correctement, car le connaissant il va en faire qu'à sa tête. Un vrai Gryffondor celui-là. » Annonça l'homme au regard onyx.

« Euh, Professeur, Alexandre a été répartie chez les Serpentards. » Chuchota Evans.

« Je sais bien, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. » Répondit Snape.

« Vous êtes un vrai serpent mon ami. » Intervint Albus. « Que je remette les choses dans l'ordre, cet homme, ici présent, est un ancien Serpentard. Le meilleur de sa promotion. Il est Maitre des Potions et il restera ici quelques temps pour aider Alexandre, étant son ancien professeur il saura comment faire. » Finit Albus.

« Pouvons-nous savoir votre nom ? » Maugréa James à cause du statut d'ancien Serpentard de l'homme face à eux.

« Bien sûr, vous pourrez m'appeler Rogue, je suis Simon Rogue. J'espère que vous êtes satisfait monsieur Potter. » Siffla Rogue.

« Professeur Rogue, comment va Alexandre ? » Demanda Remus qui s'était fait discret depuis la pleine lune.

« Allons dans la pièce d'à côté et laissons Prince tranquille. » Déclara Severus.

Toutes les personnes présentes suivirent Rogue dans l'autre salle. Les maraudeurs au grand complet attendaient en maudissant le serpentard qui venait d'arriver et qui avait réussi là ou eux avait échoué. Lily, quant à elle, attendait les explications du nouveau venu. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh, eux, s'étaient installé tranquillement. Severus se mit devant eux pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et bien que le fait que les maraudeurs soient présents l'énerve, il ne dit rien. Il n'était pas censé les connaître.

« Bien avant de vous expliquer ce que j'y ai vu, je vais devoir vous informer de quelques petites choses sur Alexandre. Tout d'abord, Alex a perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an, tués par un mage noir très puissant. Sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui. D'où le fait qu'il vous ait appelé 'Maman' quand il est tombé dans ce coma. Sachez, mademoiselle Evans que vous avez les yeux de sa mère. C'est pour ceci que, sans le vouloir, il vous a sans doute associé à elle. Alexandre a été pris au piège dans un de ses rêves, il a vu et revu la mort de ses parents. Pendant deux semaines il a couru après le temps. Quand je suis arrivé dans son esprit, il ne me reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était plus Alexandre Prince mais juste son enveloppe corporelle avec une idée fixe en tête : sauver sa mère. Je suppose que quand Alexandre s'est senti partir et qu'il a vu votre regard, il a tout relié ensemble et s'est piégé tout seul. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, aucun d'entre vous ne doit s'en vouloir. Personne ne pouvait l'aider concernant cela. Si j'ai réussi, c'est parce que c'est moi qui aie initié Alexandre à l'Occlumancie. J'ai dû lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de moi avant qu'il n'accepte de me laisser entrer dans sa tête. Quand nous nous sommes entrainés ensemble nous avions mis au point une sorte de passe partout. Il a été créé afin que s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'autre pendant un combat, celui qui resterait pourrait soit bloquer l'esprit de son coéquipier pour empêcher l'ennemi d'y pénétrer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, soit de pouvoir y pénétrer pour aider l'autre à s'en sortir. Alexandre est sujet à des cauchemars vraiment horribles. Il fallait donc qu'il soit un parfait Occlumens mais il y a des moments où les cauchemars sont trop forts, alors il essaye d'abandonner son esprit. Et dans les moments-là, je dois intervenir. Une dernière information avant que je retourne au chevet d'Alexandre. Je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez mordu Lupin. Donc arrêtez de vous inquiéter, ce n'était pas de votre faute. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, Severus se retira dans un mouvement de cape.

Quatre heure après cette discussion, Severus était couché dans le canapé du jeune Potter, occupé à le surveiller.

« Severus ? » Murmura la voix d'Harry.

Severus se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'éveiller.

« Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants, Harry. » Lui dit Severus avec un léger sourire.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Comme à chaque fois, j'ai adoré l'écrire et je suis contente de voir que mon histoire vous plait toujours. Mais surtout un GRAND Merci à vous pour vos Reviews ! Elles me font chaud au cœur et me donne du courage pour écrire la suite. Vous êtes géniaux franchement ! **

* * *

**Comme promis, je vous mets un petit passage de ma future fiction sur le couple Draco et Harry. **

* * *

_**~ Année 2003 ~**_

_**Il faisait nuit noire quand Draco se réveilla, il alluma les bougies d'un mouvement de sa baguette qu'il avait attrapée sous son oreiller. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnut rien : tout était blanc autour de lui. Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes, il sut où il se trouvait. Sainte Mangouste. Et soudain, tout se bouscula dans sa tête et Draco se souvint de la bataille contre Voldemort. Les cris, le sang partout, les corps, les mangemorts et surtout Harry courant vers lui pour le protéger du sort de la mort. Il était tombé sur lui après que le sort l'ait atteint. Harry lui avait adressé un magnifique sourire et avait murmuré les trois mots que Draco préférait. Puis sans que Draco ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le brun ferma les yeux et sa tête tomba dans le cou de son aimé. **_

_**Le blond regarda autour de lui comme un fou, cherchant désespérément Harry, ou rien qu'un signe qui lui prouverait qu'il était toujours vivant ou même une personne qui pourrait lui répondre ! Mais il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre, à part lui, sa solitude et sa peur. **_

_**« Harry ! » Hurla Draco désespéré, espérant une réponse du brun. **_

_**Mais il n'y avait que le silence pour lui répondre. **_

* * *

**Voilà l'extrait de ma futur fiction, elle ne sera pas posté toute suite, j'attends d'avoir de l'avance avant de faire ceci. J'espère que ça vous a plus. =) **

**A tout bientôt, bien à vous !**

**PS : Merci encore pour vos REVIEWS ! =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus. Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 5, 6,7. **

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

**RAR: **

***Amber Pride : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plait, je suis heureuse de l'écrire. Le début te paraissait peut être bateau. Mais je suis contente que tu as continué à lire. Que de compliment tu va finir par me faire rougir ^^. Pour le 'vieux' Snape Rogue me paraissait évident. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A tout vite alors =) **

***Adenoide : Si tu trouve toujours ça intéressant alors me voilà ravis. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. **

* * *

_**Une petite note avant de commencer pour de bon, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez que cette histoire se constituera de 25 chapitres, épilogue inclus. **_

_**Le plan de mon histoire est faite, donc plus qu'à l'écrire. J'ai déjà tout dans les grandes lignes. J'ai déjà la fin( oui je sais c'est pas bien ^^ ) **_

_**Donc j'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire. **_

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta ! Jelyel ! Merci à toi! **_

* * *

_**Dans les chapitres précédents**__ : Harry débarque à l'époque de ses parents afin de gagner du temps pour s'entraîner en vue de la guerre qui se prépare. En moins d'une journée, il affronte les maraudeurs, Lucius et Bellatrix qui ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que le nouvel élève prenne la défense de Severus. Alexandre se rapproche comme il peut du jeune homme taciturne de Serpentard mais celui-ci met un terme à leur début d'amitié par crainte de ce que Voldemort ferait à Alexandre s'il l'apprenait. Alexandre se rapproche alors de Remus et Lily. Remus accepte de l'aider à s'entraîner et lui fait découvrir comment accéder à ses formes animagus. Mais un soir, Remus subit une transformation plus violente que les autres et son loup prend le dessus. Alexandre se voit alors obligé de l'empêcher d'approcher du château sous une de ses formes animales : un lion. Lily parvient à calmer Alexandre qui, pour survivre, a laissé ses instincts sauvages prendre le dessus. Mais en voyant sa mère Harry plonge trop profondément dans ses remords et ses souvenirs douloureux. Il plonge ainsi près de deux semaines dans le coma. Le passé demande de l'aide au futur pour sortir le jeune homme de son étrange sommeil. Ils envoient leur meilleur élément en Légilimancie : Severus. Il parvient à percer les défenses mentales d'Alexandre et le ramène dans la réalité. _

* * *

**Chapitre n°7 : Faite la part des choses ! **

Le soleil se levait paresseusement sur l'école de sorcier de Poudlard. Les rayons du soleil caressèrent les joues d'Harry, le réveillant tout en douceur. Severus était à son chevet, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme se rende compte de sa présence à ses côtés. Quand Harry ancra son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur honni, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé, vous êtes bien là. Vous êtes resté... Merci. » Murmura Harry.

« Nous devons discuter, vous ne l'avez pas oublié Monsieur Potter… »

« Prince, je suis Alexandre Prince ici, professeur Snape. » Interrompit Alexandre.

« Comme vous voulez, mais sachez qu'un sort d'insonorisation a été placé autour de nous et que personne ne peut entrer dans son champ d'intervention sans notre autorisation à tous les deux. Ainsi, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous appelle Potter et par pitié retirez donc ce sort d'apparence. Je n'aime pas avoir devant moi Prince alors que je veux parler à Potter. » Déclara Severus.

« Très bien, mais en contrepartie, je vous en prie tutoyez-moi et appelez-moi Harry. Je n'aime pas le ton que vous utilisez quand vous employez mon nom de famille. » Pria le jeune Potter.

Sur ces mots, sans que Severus puisse ajouter autre chose, les traits d'Alexandre s'effacèrent pour laisser place à Harry Potter. L'ex-mangemort sentit son cœur se serrer quand Harry apparut devant ses yeux. Ce jeune homme aux yeux vert intenses, à la chevelure brune indomptable. Severus constata que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans avait changé, ses cheveux avait poussé depuis juin, il avait des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas présentes la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait grandi de deux ou trois centimètres. Il avait l'air encore plus adulte que le jour de la rentrée lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur.

« _Mon dieu, qu'il a manqué ce Gryffondor à la noix_. » pensa-t-il douloureusement.

Harry se débarrassa de son T-shirt qu'il devait avoir sur lui depuis plusieurs jours ainsi que de son pantalon de pyjama. Il ne portait plus qu'un simple boxer. D'un signe de tête, il fit comprendre à Severus qu'il allait prendre une douche et qu'ils se parleraient après. Le maitre des potions opina et se déplaça jusqu'au canapé pour continuer le livre qu'il avait commencé quelques heures auparavant. Le soulagement dû au réveil d'Harry prit le pas sur l'inquiétude et Severus finit par s'endormir quelques secondes après s'être installé. Le jeune serpentard revint un petit quart d'heure plus tard et trouva Severus endormi sur le canapé. D'un sort, il fit léviter son professeur et le plaça dans son lit puis il le recouvrit de sa couverture épaisse. Il remarqua que l'homme taciturne avait l'air serein quand il dormait et cette constatation inhabituelle le fit sourire. Harry décida de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner en attendant le réveil de son ancien professeur honni.

Au bout d'une heure, Severus ouvrit les yeux, étonné de se retrouver dans le lit de Potter. Il comprit qu'il avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé et qu'Harry l'avait déplacé. Après cette constatation, Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur le pas de la porte, Severus observa, heureux malgré lui, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry était debout en pleine forme, habillé simplement d'un jogging qui laissait entrevoir son boxer vert. Severus eut tout le loisir de le détailler. Il put, de ce fait, voir les nombreuses autres cicatrices qui barraient le dos de l'ancien Gryffondor, des cicatrices qui n'apparaissaient pas sur le corps d'Alexandre. Il posa son regard sur bas du dos d'Harry où se trouvait son tatouage. Le serpent, toujours entre les pattes du lion, dormait paisiblement. Quand il fit remonter son regard sur le haut de son dos, son souffle se bloqua Harry avait dans le dos le tatouage de deux magnifiques ailes qui venait d'apparaitre. Celles-ci descendirent jusqu'aux reins du jeune homme et s'y arrêtèrent. Severus comprit à cet instant, que ce tatouage était le signe d'appartenance de son animagus. Il se souvint à ce moment-là, qu'Alexandre avait le pouvoir de se transformer en Harfang des neiges. Il se mit alors à chercher d'autres signes d'appartenance. Quand Harry passa une main dans son cou, le potionniste vit une marque de crocs typique des cobras. Severus comprit alors que le jeune homme devait avoir trois animagus.

Il se souvint que le directeur lui avait dit qu'Alexandre avait prit la forme d'un lion durant son combat contre Remus le soir de la pleine lune. Il lui suffisait maintenant de trouver le dernier signe d'appartenance. Quand Harry se retourna vers Severus, celui-ci put voir le dernier signe : Harry avait quatre marques de griffes distinctes qui recouvraient son pectoral gauche.

« Votre inspection est-elle terminée professeur ? » Demanda Harry.

« Trois animagus Potter, vous avez décidé de battre votre père et votre parrain. » Dit Severus sarcastiquement pour ne pas qu'Harry remarque le trouble que lui provoquait le corps du jeune homme.

« Harry, je m'appelle Harry ou alors Alexandre, Mais arrêtez avec vos « Potter », j'ai l'impression que vous parlez avec mon père. » Maugréa Alexandre.

«Moi ? Parler avec votre père ? Laissez-moi rire. » Railla Severus.

« Stop, arrêtez ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous rester ? » Demanda Harry, blessé par les paroles et les non dits de son professeur de potions.

« Parce que je devais encore une fois de plus vous sauver, mais cette fois ci de vous-même. Vous êtes un aimant à problèmes Potter. Toujours à vous rendre intéressant. Et si je suis resté, c'est parce que vous m'avez demandé de rester. » Déclara le potionniste.

« Vous aviez qu'à me laisser crever ! Vous seriez enfin débarrassé de moi, et vous seriez enfin heureux. Plus de Potter pour vous pourrir la vie ! Quel pied ! » Hurla Harry, hors de lui.

Harry bouscula Severus et partit en direction de sa chambre, il mit un T-shirt, reprit son apparence d'Alexandre et sortit de l'appartement. Avant qu'il franchisse la porte, Severus put voir les larmes d'Harry couler le long de ses joues. Il avait été trop loin, il le savait. Il l'avait blessé encore une fois. Il était resté ici pour pouvoir avoir une discussion avec Harry sur leurs sentiments respectifs et lui, il avait encore joué avec les nerfs du jeune homme.

Severus porta instinctivement sa main au pendentif qu'Harry lui avait confié. Severus sortit à la suite d'Alexandre, sa tête cachée sous sa capuche. Il le trouva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Quand il voulut l'approcher, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul, les maraudeurs et Lily était devant lui.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi les vivants ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue. » Déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Lily. Désolé pour tout, les gars. » Répondit Harry, gardant sa mère dans ses bras.

« Heureusement que ton ancien professeur de potion Monsieur Rogue est venu. Sans lui, je crois que tu serais toujours dans le coma. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, tu sais. » Raconta Lily.

« Rogue inquiet, non, je ne crois pas. » Dit sombrement Alexandre.

« Si, je t'assure, il a tenté de rentrer dans ton esprit une première fois, mais tu l'as éjecté. Après ça, il a mis un sort d'insonorisation et il a hurlé, on ne sait pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais tu l'as laissé entrer dans ton esprit. Après une demi-heure dans ta tête, il est ressorti, tu t'es réveillé et tu lui as parlé, tu t'es rendormi et il a versé une larme de soulagement. » Relata la mère du jeune homme.

« Si tu le dis Lily, je te crois. Mais il faut que j'aie une discussion avec lui bien que ce soit mal parti. Enfin passons. Je reprends les cours demain, donc on se verra en potion. Au fait, Rem, on continue les entraînements ?» Demanda Harry

« Oui, si tu veux Alex. Je tiens à m'excuser pour … » Commença Remus avant de se faire interrompre par Alexandre.

« C'est inutile, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as entraîné d'une autre manière, maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir les soirs de pleine lune. Ça me sera utile par la suite. » Coupa Prince.

« Tu sais Alex, tu as le droit de porter plainte contre moi auprès du ministère de la magie. » dit Remus en tremblant dans les bras de Sirius.

« Je n'aime pas le ministère de la magie. Et de toute manière je ne comptais pas porter plainte. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu revoir Rogue. » Sourit Alex.

Remus se détendit un peu dans les bras de son amant.

« Alors arrête de t'en faire, d'accord ? » Demanda Prince.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi, au revoir tout le monde. » Finit-il en saluant les personnes présentes.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, son parrain lui lança en criant :

« On se voit mercredi après-midi pour un entraînement intensif avec les Maraudeurs. »

« J'en serais honoré. Prêt pour un combat Potter ? » Questionna Prince.

« Toujours. Tu vas perdre Prince. » Répondit James.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Potter. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir ! » Informa Harry.

« Tu vas venger qui ? Servilus ? » Interrogea sarcastiquement le futur père d'Harry.

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu si tu le sais déjà. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la façon dont tu l'as attaqué la dernière fois. Alors prépare-toi bien, Potter. » Déclara Potter fils avant de passer les portes.

« Tu es un drôle de serpent, Prince. Je ne savais que les vipères se transformaient en lion. » Se moqua James.

« Tu ne sais rien Potter, Il y a des serpents beaucoup plus courageux que certains Gryffondors. » Répondit-il à l'attaque de son père.

« Tu n'es pas un vrai Serpentard, Prince. » Répliqua Potter pour faire réagir son futur fils.

« Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne suis pas non plus un vrai Gryffondor. Mais sache que j'aime être un serpent, tu devras t'y faire » Déclara Harry en continuant à avancer vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Prince ! Snape ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon, sois en sûr ! » Prévint James

« Qu'en sais-tu Potter ? » S'énerva Harry.

« Je te préviens c'est tout. » Répondit Potter Senior.

« Alors ne me préviens pas. Tu ne sais rien de lui. » Protesta Alexandre.

« Je sais que c'est un mange… » James ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par son propre fils.

« Ne finis pas ta phrase Potter. » Menaça le jeune serpent.

« C'est une menace Prince ? » Demanda sarcastiquement James.

« Non, c'est une promesse. » Siffla l'ex Gryffondor.

La tension était à son comble, Severus était derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir si la situation venait vraiment à dégénérer. Son cœur qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps battait la chamade, Harry avait encore pris sa défense sans même savoir qu'il était là. Il était prêt à se battre avec son père une nouvelle fois pour lui. A cet instant précis, il comprit l'intensité des sentiments qu'éprouvait Harry pour lui. Sans même tenter de les retenir, il laissa ses larmes, trop longtemps retenues, dévaler ses joues. Ce Gryffondor causerait vraiment sa mort mais surtout il serait sa vie. Appuyé contre le mur, il tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre si la situation s'arrangeait mais il était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait entendre, de ce qu'il allait sentir. La magie d'Harry pulsait, il pouvait la sentir autour de lui.

« Partez toute suite ! Je ne me maitriserai pas longtemps. Cherchez Rogue ! Partez ! » Ordonna Harry, sentant sa magie devenir incontrôlable.

Les maraudeurs accompagnés de Lily partirent à toute vitesse de la Tour à la recherche de Rogue. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était quand il les vit arriver en courant vers lui, Lily devant tous les autres.

« Professeur Rogue ! Alexandre a besoin de vous ! » Cria Lily en se dirigeant vers Severus.

« Du calme, ça ne doit pas être grave. Que s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea Snape.

« C'est de ma faute professeur. J'ai insulté un de ses amis et il s'est énervé. Il répondait à mes attaques verbales jusqu'au moment où sa magie a repris le pas sur lui-même. Il nous a demandé de venir vous chercher, vous pourrez l'aider, il a besoin de vous ! » Finit par dire James.

Ne répondant pas aux élèves, Rogue courut jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivé, il lança un _Collaporta_ et un sort de silence. Devant lui se tenait Harry et non Alexandre, sa magie sortait de lui : des lueurs rouge, verte, or et argent s'échappaient de son corps. De la magie pure et sans baguette. Severus se dirigea lentement vers lui, une fois à ces côtés, il le prit dans ses bras. Harry releva son visage vers lui, émeraudes et onyx s'affrontèrent.

« Reviens-moi, Harry. Je suis là, tu peux arrêter ta magie. » Implora Severus.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura Harry, son corps tremblant, toujours prisonnier des bras de Severus.

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de son ancien professeur de potions, essayant de calmer sa magie. Petit à petit, Severus sentit la magie brute d'Harry s'évaporer. Quand plus aucune magie ne flottait dans l'air et qu'Harry récupéra l'apparence d'Alexandre. Snape se décala, ne voulant pas toucher une nouvelle fois Alexandre. Cet être qu'il avait autant aimé que détesté. D'un coup, Rogue se dirigea vers la porte, abandonnant Alexandre. Harry se leva et partit à sa suite. Alexandre essaya de parler mais à chaque fois, le regard de Severus l'en dissuadait. En chemin, vers leurs appartements, ils croisèrent Dumbledore qui visiblement les attendait.

« Monsieur Prince, je suis content de vous voir en si bonne forme. » Sourit le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard

« Merci, directeur. Heureusement que Rogue était là. » Remercia Harry.

« Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver Prince. Grandissez un peu ! » S'exclama méchamment Severus cachant aux yeux de tous sa peur constante de perdre son Gryffondor.

Sur ces paroles blessantes, le professeur Snape partit sans adresser un regard au jeune homme. Il ne vit donc pas la tristesse qui s'était emparée d'Harry.

« Monsieur Prince ? Ca va aller ? » Demanda Albus soudainement inquiet de la tournure des évènements.

« Ne vous en faite pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. » Répondit tristement Alexandre. « Je vais aller le rejoindre, si vous me permettez… »

« Bien sûr, jeune homme. »

Harry suivit les pas de son serpent. Une fois dans le couloir de leur appartement, le jeune homme vit Severus sur le pas de la porte, prêt à rentrer chez eux.

« Rogue ! » Hurla Alexandre.

« Dans la chambre, maintenant ! »

Il obéit sous le regard noir de son ancien professeur. Quand Alexandre passa la porte et que celle-ci se referma, il redevint automatiquement Harry.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Demanda le jeune serpent.

« Je n'aime pas votre fausse apparence. » Expliqua le maître des potions.

« Je crois que nous devons discuter, Snape. »

« Tout à fait Potter. » Répondit Le dit-Snape.

« Ça y est, ça va recommencer ? Plus d' « Harry » et plus de tutoiement. » Interrogea Potter.

« Que voulez-vous ? C'était sous le coup de votre magie. » Balaya Severus d'un ton détaché.

« Vous vous moquez j'espère ! Sous le coup de ma magie ? Trois fois en une journée vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom et vous m'avez tutoyé. Il faut que je sois en danger pour qu'enfin vous vous adressiez à moi comme Harry et plus comme Potter. En une journée vous m'avez pris deux fois dans vos bras. Lily avait vraiment tort, vous n'en avez vraiment rien à faire de moi. Quand est ce que vous me laisserez juste mourir en paix ? Une fois que Voldemort ne sera plus de ce monde, c'est ça ? Vous me gardez en vie, vous me protégez pour m'emmener plus facilement à ma mort ? Répondez Snape. Pourquoi faire tout ça ?! » Hurla Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vous interdis de dire ce genre de chose, Harry ! Je ne vous garde pas en vie juste pour ça ! Je ne souhaite pas votre mort. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Harry. » Répondit lacement Severus.

« Alors expliquez-moi, je vous en prie. Pourquoi ? » Demanda une fois encore le jeune homme. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai rêvé si fort du jour où on allait enfin se revoir. Et vous êtes revenu pour me sauver, vous étiez si tendre, si doux. Tellement inquiet. Mais maintenant que je vais mieux, c'est comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Je suis vraiment idiot d'avoir espéré des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Je suis désolé de ne pas être ma mère, de ressembler trop à mon père. Je suis désolé. » Finit-il en murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

Il en avait marre, marre que Severus ne voit en lui que le reflet de ses parents.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre le cœur lourd. Il était tellement épuisé de ces non-dits, de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec Severus, de ne pas savoir ce que pensait l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi était-il tombé éperdument amoureux de cet homme ? Mais il ne regrettait pas, loin de là. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait pu choisir qui aimer. Une larme coula sur sa joue gauche.

« Je suis heureux que vous ne soyez pas votre mère, Po... Harry. » Déclara Severus.

Le jeune Serpentard se retourna vers le professeur de potion.

« Pardon ? Vous êtes heureux que je ne sois pas ma mère ? Mais vous l'aimiez… » Affirma Alexandre.

« J'ai cru l'aimer, mais j'ai survécu à sa mort, mais je sais très bien que je ne survivrai pas à votre mort, Harry. Vous êtes un foutu Gryffondor mais pourtant en sept ans à vos côtés, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. J'ai fait des choix terribles. A cause de moi, vos parents sont partis trop tôt, vous laissant seul. Je ne serai jamais assez désolé pour ça. Je ne comprends pas comment vous, le Survivant, vous l'orphelin vous puissiez avoir des sentiments positifs et surtout amoureux envers moi. A cause de moi, vous avez tout perdu. » Termina Severus.

Il avait dit toutes ses paroles en regardant le jeune lion droit dans les yeux.

« A cause de vous ? Mais j'ai tout gagné au contraire. »

Severus voulut parler, mais Harry fut plus rapide et mit sa main sur les lèvres de Snape.

« Vous m'avez apporté une famille les Weasley. Des amis formidables. Mais surtout vous m'avez aidé sans le savoir. Je ne serais pas le même si j'avais eu ma famille à mes côtés. Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu aussi envie de me battre. Certes, j'aurais eu mes parents mais qui peut affirmer que je n'aurais pas eu le même caractère ? Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu la même envie d'aider les personnes. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai perdu mes parents, mais je ne veux pas que d'autre personne vivent ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai la rage, je veux en finir avec tout, je ne veux plus de morts inutiles. Je ne veux pas tuer, devenir un meurtrier… Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je l'accepte. J'ai accepté mon destin, de ne pas pouvoir choisir quelque chose. La seule chose que j'ai pu choisir, c'est de vous aimer. Alors s'il vous plait, Severus, arrêtez de mettre en doute mes sentiments. Je peux comprendre que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Mais je ne peux supporter que vous n'y croyiez pas. » Confessa le jeune Potter.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre où se trouvait sa chouette. Il commença à la caresser tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Les feuilles commençaient à tomber, nous étions fin septembre. L'automne allait bientôt réclamer ses droits. Severus observait Harry, le jeune homme avait toujours vu les choses s'imposer à lui mais n'avait jamais rien dit. Petit à petit, Severus comprenait l'état d'Alexandre. Les choses venaient d'elle-même. Tout devint clair pour le trentenaire. Harry était juste Harry mais il était devenu Harry Potter pour le reste du monde à cause du fardeau qu'on lui avait posé sur les épaules à seulement un an. A un an son destin fut tracé par d'autres.

« Il n'y a que vous Severus qui voyez qui je suis vraiment. Vous voyez juste Harry ou Potter. Mais vous ne me considérez pas comme l'élu, ni comme le Survivant. Bien sûr Ron et Hermione me connaissent. Mais pour Ron, d'une certaine manière, je suis le Survivant quand même et pour Hermione, je suis une énigme. Ils partagent mes rires, mes aventures et de temps en temps mes craintes. Mais il n'y a que vous qui m'ayez vu tel que je suis. Mes amis, ma famille et les personnes que je côtois tous les jours, tous sans exceptions, croient que je suis heureux de me battre et que je vais survivre une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là, dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne. Je ne vivrais pas ici en croisant mes parents sans pouvoir les prévenir. Mais je suis là malgré tout car j'ai besoin de plus de puissance pour le détruire. Même si je meurs au final, je veux que le monde sorcier soit heureux et libre. Je mourrai peut-être mais le sourire aux lèvres parce que je vous saurai libéré de tout. Je me suis préparé à ça. Je me suis préparé à toute éventualité. Mais j'aurais voulu voyager, apprendre, connaitre d'autre culture. J'aurais voulu vivre comme quelqu'un de normal. » Révéla Harry, les yeux voilés par la nostalgie et par le futur si incertain qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Severus resta muet face à la déclaration de Potter. Le jeune homme avait grandi trop vite, il n'avait jamais pu profiter de la vie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le droit d'être insouciant.

« Quand tout cela sera terminé, vous voyagerez, je vous en fait le promesse. Car vous allez vivre Harry, même si je dois mourir pour ça. » Jura Severus, plus certain que jamais.

Jamais Harry ne mourait tant qu'il sera en vie.

« Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir. » Supplia Potter.

« Harry, je tiendrai cette promesse. Tant que je serai vivant, vous ne mourez pas. » Affirma le professeur Snape.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligent que ça. » Ricana Harry Potter.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » S'énerva Snape.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. Que vaut ma vie si vous n'êtes plus de ce monde ? Même si vous ne partagez pas la mienne, savoir que vous êtes là quelque part, me donnera la force de survivre une nouvelle fois. D'avancer vers un futur qui me fait peur. » Expliqua Alexandre.

« Harry, je donnerai ma vie pour vous, je vous protégerai toujours. » Répondit d'une voix douce.

C'était le moment. Severus savait que la conversation allait devoir s'orienter vers leurs sentiments. Il décida pour la première fois depuis des années de montrer quelques-unes de ses émotions. L'homme comprit qu'à cet instant, Harry avait besoin de savoir et de voir les choses, de ressentir les sentiments de l'autre. Severus se posta à côté de lui et regarda par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas tout de suite rencontrer le regard du jeune homme.

« Je donnerai ma vie aussi pour vous, Severus. » Promit Harry.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Vous êtes un stupide Gryffondor. »

« Je suis un serpentard cette année. Et je l'ai toujours été. » Rappela le jeune serpent.

« Vous êtes les deux, Harry. Et vous l'avez toujours été. Mais j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Vous êtes le plus précieux des lions et des serpents. Je réalise que vous avez vraiment des sentiments pour moi, même si je ne le comprends pas. Mais il faut que vous vous disiez que je suis un ex-mangemort, de plus un Serpentard. Vous êtes jeune Harry, qui vous dit qu'après la guerre vos sentiments pour moi seront toujours là ? Vous tomberez peut être amoureux d'un homme plus jeune, plus gentil et plus agréable à regarder. Et ceci, Harry je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Je ne peux pas vous donner mon cœur si vous m'abandonnez après. Si vraiment vous m'aimez et que vous voulez de moi, ça sera pour toujours. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec le cœur brisé, je suis trop vieux pour ça. Je suis extrêmement jaloux et possessif. Réfléchissez bien avant de vouloir vous engager avec moi. Je ne partage pas et quand je me donne, je me donne entièrement. » Confessa douloureusement le professeur de potions de Poudlard.

Severus partit en direction de sa chambre laissant Harry réfléchir. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, ils se retournèrent ensemble pour voir une dernière fois l'autre avant de dormir.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« Réfléchis, et une fois que tu auras ta réponse et que tu seras certain à cent pour cent, viens me voir. » Chuchota Severus.

« Je viendrai. » Répondit Harry.

« Bien. »

Quand Harry fut certain que le professeur était dans sa chambre il murmura pour lui-même :

_« Vous ne connaissez donc pas toutes les propriétés que détient le pendentif. » _

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Une journée de plus de passée. Dans deux semaines, le Severus de son époque allait repartir. Harry s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il vit apparaître un morceau de parchemin à moitié brûlé sur son bureau. Il prit délicatement le papier dans ses mains de peur de le déchirer. Quand il déplia le parchemin, son cœur rata un battement. Une fine écriture était transcrite sur le papier. Cette écriture qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. _Severus Snape_. Quand il lut l'en-tête il comprit vite à quel Severus il avait à faire. Celui des maraudeurs. Son cœur se serra, se rappelant que Severus l'avait fui la semaine avant son accident. Que lui voulait-il ?

_Prince__,_

_Alexandre, _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, enfin si…Mais je ne sais tout bonnement pas par où commencer. Par le début sera judicieux me dirais-tu sans doute._

_J'ai appris que tu étais revenu __à toi__ et que tu serais de retour en cours demain. Dumbledore a fait un discours ce soir pour nous prévenir de ton retour __imminent__ à l'école. Mais je sais que tu ne l'as jamais quittée. Je le sais car, cher Prince, tu es absent depuis la dernière pleine lune. J'ai plusieurs hypothèses __au sujet de ton__ absence. Pas que tu m'aies manqué, mais je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. Comme tu dois le savoir, notre école abrite un loup garou qui fait parti des Gryffondors de septième année. Oui, tu le sais car le soir de la pleine lune tu étais avec ce fameux loup, __j'en suis persuadé__. _

_Alors voilà ma première hypothèse à ton absence : tu t'es fait attaquer par Lupin et ils ne savent pas si tu t'es fait mordre alors ils t'ont fait une batterie de tests. En conséquence tu as été amené à l'infirmerie ce qui expliquerait le fait que madame Pomfresh n'ait gardé aucun élève de nuit pendant ces deux dernières semaines. _

_Deuxième hypothèse : Tu es toi-même un loup garou et la pleine lune s'est très mal passée, tu as été blessé. _

_J'espère avoir un jour une réponse. _

_Revenons sur un autre sujet, je tiens à te remercier pour l'autre jour, j'ai appris plus tard que tu m'avais soigné. Mais j'ai été trop lâche et énervé pour venir te voir, je n'aime pas qu'on me voit dans cet état. Mais merci quand même. _

_Je te retrouve demain en potion. _

_Respectueusement,_

_Severus Snape. _

Harry déposa la missive sur son bureau. Le Severus de cette époque était vraiment intelligent. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse assez vite. La lueur de la lune vint se poser sur lui comme pour lui rappeler les événements précédents. Instinctivement, il mit sa main sur son épaule gauche, là où se situait la blessure que lui avait infligée Remus. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et, une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme enleva sa chemise lentement. Torse nu, il vit le reflet de son corps se matérialiser sur le miroir. La cicatrice faisait bien une trentaine de centimètres de longueur et trois de large. Pomfresh avait réussi à la refermer mais Harry savait qu'elle était loin d'être guérie, au moins pas avant la prochaine pleine lune. Pas qu'il avait été infecté par le loup garou, mais la lune avait dû jouer sur sa blessure pour le punir d'avoir empêché le loup garou de tuer. Sur cette hypothèse, Harry alla se coucher.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Severus faisait les cent pas. Il avait enfin dit à Harry qu'il devait être sûr de ses sentiments. Mais maintenant, il avait peur. Peur de la décision d'Harry. Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus joua avec le médaillon que le jeune homme lui avait donné. Une protection lui avait-il dit… Mais intérieurement, l'ancien serpentard savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Que cet artefact n'était pas seulement là pour le protéger.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. J'ai décider de la publier aujourd'hui 25 mars. Car j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir pour mon Anniversaire. 22 ans aujourd'hui. Aaah ! Je serais bien resté sur mes 21 ans moi ! xD **

**Le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture ! Il arrivera bientôt ! A tout vite! **

**Et merci de me suivre et de me donner vos avis, ça me touche beaucoup! Ça me donne encore plus envie de vous écrire la suite et de vous faire voir une partie de mon monde! **

**Bien à Vous !**

**_Shade Dreams_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus. Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 5, 6,7.**

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

**BETA: Jeylel, merci à toi !**

**ETAT: 8/25 en cours. **

* * *

_**RAR:**_

_***Aurore : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et Merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, ^^. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. La suite est là ! Tadam ! A bientôt, j'espère. **_

_***Marie : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ^^ et pour mon anniversaire . Vous saurez bientôt ce que signifie le médaillon, dans quelques chapitres, le mystère aura été résolu. Mais avant ça, je laisse quelques petits indices. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant. Et à tout bientôt! **_

_*** Doudly: Alors, merci pour la review et pour mon anniversaire. =) Et j'ai passé une très bonne journée ! Merci ! **_

_*** De Araujo : Merci pour tout ( Review et Anniversaire ^^) Je suis contente que tu l'adores, de mon côté j'aime beaucoup l'écrire. A bientôt, espérant te lire bientôt.**_

_***Nepheria4 : Merci, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. J'espere que tu continueras à passé de bon moments en la lisant. A Bientôt! **_

_**En Tout Cas, merci à vous Tous de me suivre et me donnez vos avis! Vous êtes géniaux ! **_

_**Allez place au chapitre Maudit ( oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, ma pauvre Bêta, heureusement que tu a été là !) **_

* * *

_**Dans les chapitres précédents**__ : Harry débarque à l'époque de__ ses parents afin de gagner du temps pour s'entraîner en vue de la guerre qui se prépare. En moins d'une journée, il affronte les maraudeurs, Lucius et Bellatrix qui ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que le nouvel élève prenne la défense de Severus. Alexand__re se rapproche comme il peut du jeune homme taciturne de Serpentard mais celui-ci met un terme à leur début d'amitié par crainte de ce que Voldemort ferait à Alexandre s'il l'apprenait. Alexandre se rapproche alors de Remus et Lily. Remus accepte de l'aid__er à s'entraîner et lui fait découvrir comment accéder à ses formes animagus. Mais un soir, Remus subit une transformation plus violente que les autres et son loup prend le dessus. Alexandre se voit alors obligé de l'empêcher d'approcher du château sous un__e de ses formes animales : un lion. Lily parvient à calmer Alexandre qui, pour survivre, a laissé ses instincts sauvages prendre le dessus. Mais en voyant sa mère Harry plonge trop profondément dans ses remords et ses souvenirs douloureux. Il plonge ainsi __près de deux semaines dans le coma. Le passé demande de l'aide au futur pour sortir le jeune homme de son étrange sommeil. Ils envoient leur meilleur élément en Légilimancie : Severus. Il parvient à percer les défenses mentales d'Alexandre et le ramène dan__s la réalité. Une discussion avec les Maraudeurs a été faite, Alexandre à promis vengeance contre son père. Un début d'explication entre Severus et Harry à commencé. Severus lui a posé un pseudo ultimatum._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : C'est toi !**

La nuit fut courte pour Harry et quand il se réveilla pour aller en cours, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pouvait-il jurer son amour à Severus alors que celui-ci allait partir d'ici une semaine et demie et que lui devait encore rester neuf mois loin de lui? Severus accepterait-il vraiment ses sentiments ? Pourra t-il renoncer à apprendre à connaitre le Severus de l'époque des maraudeurs ? Trop de questions et si peu de réponses Mais une chose était certaine et indéniable, Harry Potter aimait Severus Snape. Il était tombé amoureux de l'adulte de trente-quatre ans mais il avait vu en celui de dix-sept ans la fragilité qui manquait désormais à l'adulte ou qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée. Mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, tous deux ne faisaient pas confiance si facilement. Sans doute était-ce dû à la marque sur leur avant bras gauche ils avaient fait confiance une fois et ils l'avaient amèrement regretté.

Severus entendit Harry se lever mais il décida de rester dans son lit, ne voulant pas troubler le jeune homme. Il avait la nette impression qu'Harry n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. La veille, l'homme lui avait posé un ultimatum. Il commençait a regretter ses paroles, mais il avait besoin de savoir, d'être sûr, il avait beaucoup trop souffert auparavant. Il avait fait des choix tellement regrettables et qui avaient entraînés la mort de beaucoup trop de personne.

Harry était encore jeune, son amour pour l'adulte pouvait n'être qu'une passade. Et si Severus lui accordait le droit de faire pleinement partie de sa vie, il ne voulait pas se lever un matin en se rendant compte qu'Harry l'avait quitté pour quelqu'un de plus jeune. Severus en serait tout bonnement anéanti. Il n'était tombé amoureux que d'une seule personne est c'était d'Alexandre quand il était plus jeune. Quelle ironie de découvrir qu'Alexandre et Harry n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Son jeune double était tombé amoureux d'Alexandre quand lui-même commençait à ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour Harry.

Severus décida de passer sa journée à la bibliothèque, histoire de trouver des réponses au sujet du pendentif qui commençait de plus en plus à l'intriguer. Il se souvint de la réaction de Remus quand celui-ci avait vu le collier, il avait été tout d'abord surpris de le voir autour du cou de Severus pour ensuite comprendre pourquoi. Le maître des potions se posait de plus en plus de question et si Harry n'était pas consentant à les lui donner, il allait chercher par lui-même et foi de Salazar, il arriverait à obtenir des réponses.

Malgré le peu de temps passé en compagnie d'Harry, Severus se rendit compte des progrès que le jeune lion avait accompli. Potter ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde et quand des personnes réussissaient enfin à avoir un animagus, Harry réussissait à en avoir trois mais pas n'importe lesquels, les représentants des espèces, les plus nobles. Il savait que garder le contrôle de sa magie devait être difficile, mais malgré ses petits écarts, le jeune homme se débrouillait très bien. Sa magie devenait de plus en plus puissante. Severus se promit qu'avant de partir, il devrait apprendre au jeune lion à cacher son aura magique, car s'il venait à rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci ferait vite le rapprochement entre Alexandre et Harry, et il en profiterait pour attaquer le château durant l'absence d'Harry dans leur présent.

Severus entendit Harry partir de leur appartement, le jeune homme devait sans doute se diriger vers la Grande Salle à cet instant. Le maître des potions décida de sa préparer à manger avant de passer toute sa journée à la bibliothèque. Avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte, Dumbledore se trouvait devant cette dernière. Il le fit entrer dans les appartements, ne voulant pas que des personnes extérieures entendent se qu'ils avaient à se dire.

« Simon, comme je suis content de voir que tu es levé. » S'exclama le vieil homme.

« Dumbledore, dans cette époque je ne vous connais pas encore suffisamment, alors si vous pouviez éviter d'être si familier envers moi, ça m'arrangerait. » prononça Severus d'un ton ferme.

« Bien sûr, Rogue. J'ai un service à te demander. » Dit le directeur, ses yeux pétillant.

« Pour changer... bon évitons de traîner, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Que voulez-vous, vieil homme ? » Demanda sarcastiquement le potionniste.

« Oh vous aviez des choses à faire ? De quel ordre ? » S'interrogea Albus.

« Bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien et en sachant que vous ne ma laisserez pas tranquille avant d'avoir vos réponses : je comptais et je compte toujours me rendre à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques renseignements. » Répondit Rogue en touchant machinalement le pendentif entre ses doigts.

« Pour chercher des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez sur ce pendentif. » Supposa le directeur de Poudlard.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout le monde sait ce que cet objet signifie alors que moi-même je l'ignore. » Fulmina Severus.

« Pour le simple fait que cet artefact est un objet de magie pure, d'une magie si blanche que peu de personne le connaisse. »

« Et comment Potter peut-il être au courant de cette magie ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Snape.

« Peut-être parce que c'est Harry qui à créé cet objet. » Raconta tranquillement Albus.

« Mais comment ? » S'interrogea Severus complètement ébahi par la force magique d'Harry.

« Ah ceci mon jeune ami, je ne suis pas en position de vous en parler. Sachez juste que notre jeune héros sait ce qu'il fait. Il a tout prévu, tout planifié pour que cet objet soit le plus efficace possible dans sa fonction. » Expliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

« Mais quand a-t-il pu avoir le temps pour réaliser une telle chose ? Monsieur le Directeur c'est tout bonnement impossible. J'ai entraîné Potter tout l'été. Il n'a jamais montré signe de fatigue et je n'ai pas senti son aura changer. Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais Potter n'aurait jamais pu faire ça seul. » Rétorqua le maître des potions, satisfait de sa répartie qu'il avait cru perdre quand il avait appris que c'était Harry qui lui avait confectionné l'artefact.

« Qui vous dit qu'il l'a fait seul ? Désolé de vous contredire à mon tour Severus, mais je crois savoir que vous ne partagiez pas ses nuits, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda l'espiègle directeur avec un sourire un coin.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne partageais pas ses nuits, vous me prenez pour qui ? » Répondit directement Severus, hors de lui.

Pourquoi ce directeur se mêlait des nuits de Potter.

« Calmez-vous, mon enfant. Je ne vois pas de mal à ce que vous partagiez les couches du jeune Potter. » Expliqua Albus calmement.

« Vous ne voyez pas le mal ? C'est de Potter dont on parle, Albus ! Jamais au grand jamais je ne voudrais partager ma couche avec lui. » Hurla Severus, heureux de d'avoir cloué le bec de ce vieux directeur.

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas toute suite, c'est que le jeune Potter se trouvait dans l'entré de la pièce. Le directeur de Poudlard lui jeta un regard désolé. Harry fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine. Severus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le directeur regardait dans son dos, se tourna et son regard tomba sur Harry. Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Severus se sentit aussitôt très mal et son sang se glaça. Il espéra bêtement qu'Harry n'ait pas entendu ses dernières paroles, mais vue la tête du jeune Potter, il sut qu'il venait de faire l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

Après l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait lancé, il osait dire ça au directeur. Même si Harry n'aurait jamais du entendre ça, il venait de dénigrer l'amour que lui portait Harry avec quelques mots. Severus vit Harry se déplacer à la manière d'un automate vers sa chambre. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le jeune homme sortait de celle-ci avec un livre de potions. Sans un regard vers eux, Harry transforma ses traits en Alexandre et sortit de l'appartement. Pas un geste ou un regard vers Snape ni vers le Directeur. Le maître des potions était pétrifié de le voir agir ainsi. Le jeune homme venait de se renfermer sur lui-même.

« Et merde ! » Cracha Severus.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, il va falloir y remédier. Et pour ce faire j'ai une idée ! » Déclara le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en tapant dans ses mains, les yeux pétillant de nouveau.

« Et quelle est votre si brillante idée ? » Demanda sceptiquement Severus.

« J'ai besoin d'un professeur de potions pour cette semaine, le notre est malade. » Déclara Albus enjoué.

Severus allait répondre quand il comprit quelque chose de très important. Cette chose qui avait amené tout en finesse la demande d'Albus.

« Vous aviez tout prévu! Vous êtes venu me demander ce service et vous saviez que j'allais refuser. Je ne sais pas comment mais vous saviez qu'Harry allait entrer dans l'appartement au moment où j'allais dire que je ne le supportais pas. Vous êtes un vrai manipulateur ! » Cria Severus, hors de lui d'avoir une nouvelle fois était manipulé par le directeur, hors de lui de ne s'être pas suffisamment méfié et surtout hors de lui d'avoir encore une fois blessé Harry.

« Cette dispute était obligatoire, vous en aviez besoin tous les deux pour avancer. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

« Mais de quoi vous vous mêlez ? Par Salazar ! Ce n'était même pas une dispute. Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Ils étaient voilés de tristesse. Il n'a pas parlé, rien ! Pas un mot, il était comme un automate ! » Hurla Severus perdant de plus en plus son calme.

En même pas trois jours, son calme et son flegme légendaire l'avaient déserté.

« Mais je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les Potter ? » S'amusa Albus.

« Vous êtes un sale manipulateur ! Tout ça vous amuse. On dirait que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous. Une autre distraction. Je vous préviens, sur Salazar, si Harry ne me pardonne pas ces paroles, je vous ferez regretter les vôtres. Et Merlin sait que j'en suis capable, vous ne serez pas le premier que je tuerai. » Menaça Snape, ses yeux reflétant une colère encore maintenue avec peine sous contrôle.

« Calmez-vous, Severus. Rien n'est irréparable. J'ai un plan. » Bavarda Dumbledore, pas intimidé le moins du monde par la colère de son futur professeur.

« Bien sûr, le grand Albus Dumbledore a toujours un plan. Allez dite le moi, qu'on en finisse rapidement. » Maugréa L'homme de trente quatre ans.

« Vous n'apprendrez rien d'autre sur le pendentif en allant à la bibliothèque et même dans la section interdite. Donc j'aimerais que vous acceptiez le poste de professeur de potions pour cette semaine. Cela vous permettra de voir Harry et d'essayer de recoller les morceaux. » Déclara Albus.

« J'espère que ça marchera. »Prévint Severus, la main sur le pendentif.

« J'en suis persuadé, de toute façon il ne peut pas vous ignorer alors vous partagez les mêmes appartements. » S'amusa Dumbledore.

« Si vous saviez. » Murmura Severus.

Il avait une semaine pour parler à Harry, une semaine pour lui faire comprendre les choses. Une semaine avant qu'il ne retourne dans son époque. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pria, il pria pour réussir à faire comprendre à Harry les événements. Comment ce jeune homme avait réussi à faire basculer ses sentiments comme ça ? Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de choses. Il avait peur de faire rentrer le jeune lion dans sa vie, mais la chose était déjà faite. Harry avait son chemin vers le cœur du potionniste lentement mais il était arrivé à l'endroit où il voulait être. Le Gryffondor avait une place de choix. Même si le Serpentard résistait, les dés étaient déjà jetés et Harry avait gagné. Jamais le cœur de cet homme n'avait battu aussi fort.

Il avait commencé par avoir pitié pour le bébé qui allait devoir vivre sans ses parents. Ensuite, quand il le vit pour la première fois après dix ans, le mépris prit la place de la pitié. Le jeune Potter âgé de onze ans ressemblait à son père. Quand le Choixpeau le mit à Gryffondor, il comprit toute suite. Harry James Potter était le portrait craché de son père. Il allait être arrogant, horrible et méchant avec les Serpentards. Mais voilà, il avait fait une promesse à Lily. Il devait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables protéger le fils de la jeune femme. C'est comme ça qu'en l'espace de six ans, Severus avait protégé comme il avait pu Harry.

Il se souvenait qu'en quatrième année, le mépris avait été remplacé par l'inquiétude. Lors de la cinquième année, la peur était toujours présente et ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Il avait décidé avec le directeur de donner des cours à Harry. Celui-ci avait toute suite accepté.

Et maintenant en septième année, Severus se rendit compte que toute la haine et le mépris qu'il avait ressenti pour le jeune Potter avait totalement disparu à son plus grand désespoir. Un sentiment plus fort et plus dévastateur s'infiltrait en lui, lui montrant tous les bons côté d'Harry. Toutes les qualités que le serpent avait fait en sorte d'ignorer, dénigrant sans cesse Potter devant les professeurs et élèves, et ce, malgré les efforts d'Harry et les conversations de l'Ordre à propos du jeune homme. Severus était resté campé sur ses positions, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de se poser des questions.

Mais plus les années passaient et plus il se rendait compte qu'Harry n'avait pas été un enfant gâté, il n'était pas prétentieux et n'avait jamais, le comble de tout, voulu cette popularité. Severus se demanda si le jeune Serpentard aurait eu le même caractère si ses parents avaient encore été de ce monde. N'aurait-il pas plus rayonné de joie de vivre, sans le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules ? Il n'en savait rien. Serait-il tombé amoureux de lui quand même ? Non, James aurait fait en sorte qu'il le déteste à jamais.

* * *

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis le malentendu avec Harry. Le jeune homme ne faisait qu'ignorer Severus. Au bout de quatre jours, la tension était à son comble. Le professeur de potions n'en pouvait plus, il avait eu assez de temps pour réfléchir et pour se rendre compte qu'une vie sans Harry Potter n'était plus possible. Il aimait Harry James Potter fils unique de son ennemi.

Severus commençait à perdre patience, il devait partir d'ici quelques jours et il ne voulait pas retourner à son époque sans avoir réglé son problème avec Harry. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de ce jeune Gryffondor ?

Le maître des potions voyait le soleil décliné, Alexandre ne devrait pas mettre longtemps avant d'arriver dans leur appartement. Et cette fois ci, Severus ne laisserait pas une seule chance à Harry de lui faire faux bond. Ils devaient avoir une discussion, ça devenait urgent. Snape dû ainsi attendre encore une petite demi-heure avant qu'il n'entende la porte de leur appartement. D'un mouvement vif, le professeur de potions se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.

« Potter, nous devons parler ! » S'exclama le Serpentard sûr de lui.

« Très bien, Snape. Parlons ! » Répondit sarcastiquement l'ex Gryffondor.

« Ne commencez pas, sur ce ton, Potter. » S'énerva Severus.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père, Snape. Même si vous auriez sans doute aimé être à sa place. » Rugit le jeune Prince d'un ton insolent.

Harry voulait blesser Severus autant que l'homme lui avait fait du mal. Mais dès que ses paroles eurent franchi sa bouche, il s'en voulut aussitôt. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, l'adulte avait compris le manège du garçon. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part d'Harry.

« Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, Harry. » Répondit Severus d'un ton calme.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Alexandre surpris.

Un silence se fit.

« Mais vous aimiez ma mère. » Affirma Prince.

« Oui, mais pas comme tu le crois, j'ai aimais et j'aime toujours ta mère, mais seulement en tant qu'ami. Ma plus précieuse amie. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Lily, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait et pense encore. Lily était comme une sœur pour moi. Ma confidente. » Raconta Snape.

« Mais vous détestez mon père si fort. Je ne détestais pas Draco aussi fort que vous mon père. Alors si ce n'est pas à cause de ma mère, alors pourquoi ? » S'interrogea le nouveau Serpentard.

« Ton père m'a sauvé la vie après un acte irréfléchi de ton parrain. Mais avant ça et bien après ce moment là, ton père s'est amusé plus que nécessaire à m'en faire baver. Au début, car il était amoureux de ta mère et qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte vers moi alors qu'elle savait depuis toujours que j'aimais les hommes. Puis, suite à une dispute entre Potter et moi, j'ai traité ta mère de sang de bourbe. Je m'en suis voulu, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne m'a pardonné ces mots. A partir de ce jour, ton père a voulu venger ta mère de l'insulte que je lui avais faite. Les coups sont devenus de plus en plus forts et mesquins, comme tu as pu le voir à ton arrivé à notre époque. Mais les choses se sont empirées quand ton père s'est rendu compte que je portais la marque des ténèbres. Au début, Black s'en fichait, après tout, si je me faisais torturer par le vieux fou autant en profiter. Je devenais de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus faible. Mais au moment où ton parrain a su que son frère portait lui aussi la marque des Ténèbres, j'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment venir me tuer. C'est Lupin qui l'a empêché de venir. Tout allait de mal en pie jusqu'au moment où Alexandre Prince est arrivé pendant notre septième année. Mais comme tu dois le savoir, nous nous rappelons de cette année là au fur et à mesure des jours. Mais je sais que tu as fait beaucoup durant cette période. Alexandre Prince est un parfait mélange entre lion et serpent. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour réussir à vivre avec ça. » Termina Severus, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je ne pardonnerais jamais ça à mon père. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse autant s'acharner sur une personne. Mais pourquoi avoir autant détesté mon père de vous avoir sauvé la vie ? » Demanda Harry.

« Car une fois qu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre, la personne sauvée doit une reconnaissance immuable, une dette. Le sauveur peut demander n'importe quoi à la personne sauvée. Et celle-ci est obligée de lui accorder. Ce qu'il souhaitera » Déclara Snape le regard rempli de tristesse.

« Que vous a-t-il donc demandé pour que vous soyez si en colère ? »

Harry posa cette question mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Il m'a demandé de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à ta mère, même quand celle-ci reviendrait me voir, je devais l'ignorer. Il m'a fait juré de tenir cette promesse jusqu'à sa mort. Donc le trente-et-un Octobre, après quatre années, j'ai pu enfin de nouveau parler à ta mère. Et en cette nuit d'Halloween, elle m'a fait lui promettre de toujours te protéger. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue gauche.

Sans s'en rendre compte Harry fut projeté dans un des souvenirs les plus douloureux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

_**Flash Back**__._

_Severus arriva à la maison des Potter, sans attendre il grimpa les escaliers. En haut de ceux-ci, le Mangemort se figea. Devant lui, James Potter gisait mort sur le plancher. Severus r__eprit une bouffée d'air__ d'un coup, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer quand il avait vu l__e corps de__ James. Il s'approcha de son ancien ennemi pour vérifier ses soupçons. Il posa sa main dans son cou à la recherche d'un quelconque pouls, mais rien. Il n'eut __pas le temps de se poser d'autre question car il entendit un bébé pleurer. Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, Severus se leva et courut vers la chambre de l'enfant. Quand il arriva au pas de la porte, son cœur s'arrêta. Il se précipita vers le corps de son__ ancienne amie, le prenant dans ses bras et le berçant._

_« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi Lily. » Murmura Severus les yeux fermés, pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. _

_Une main toucha sa joue, automatiquement le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il plongea dans le regard vert émeraude de sa meilleure amie. Ambre contre émeraude._

_« Protège-le, Severus. Promet-moi que tu protégeras Harry. » Supplia Lily peinant à respirer tant son corps la faisait souffrir._

_Ses poumons semblaient être sur le point d'exploser._

_« Je te le promets, Lily. Je te le promets. » Promit le jeune Snape._

_« Merci … Mon ami... Harry… »_

_Ces paroles furent les dernières que Lily Evans Potter prononça avant de mourir._

_Severus laissa éclater son chagrin au grand jour. Pendant plusieurs minutes les larmes dévalèrent ses joues jusqu'au moment où de nouveau le bébé Potter sanglota. Le futur maître des potions de Poudlard laissa le corps de Lily pour aller vers l'enfant qui avait besoin de la présence d'une personne. Le prenant dans les bras, une nouvelle fois son cœur rata un battement. Harry Potter avait les mêmes yeux que sa défunte mère. Cette mère qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver l'être le plus important._

_« Je te promets de te protéger jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans Potter. » Déclara le Serpentard, scellant son destin avec celui de jeune enfant._

_**Fin du Flash Back**__._

* * *

« Je suis désolé, Severus. Je ne savais pas. » Murmura Harry en posant sa main sur la joue de son ancien professeur de potion.

Severus se laissa aller vers cette main qui s'offrait à lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry tellement semblables à ceux de sa défunte amie.

« Je suis désolé Lily, tellement désolé. » Murmura Snape, toujours prisonnier de ses souvenirs.

Harry comprit à cet instant que son ancien professeur de potions était toujours coincé au moment de la mort de ses parents. Il chercha une solution et décida alors de se transformer en serpent. Quand l'animagus vit qu'il avait réussi, il grimpa le long de Severus pour se mettre à la hauteur de son cou. Toujours en regardant l'homme, Harry planta ses crocs dans la chaire de l'ex-mangemort. Presque instantanément, l'esprit de Rogue revint au moment présent. L'homme mit instinctivement sa main à son cou, où il rencontra un joli cobra blanc aux yeux d'un vert proche de l'émeraude.

« Merci Harry. » murmura Severus.

« De rien Severus. » Répondit le jeune homme une fois qu'il eut reprit sa forme humaine. « Arrête de t'en vouloir comme ça, Severus. Si ça n'avait pas été toi qui avait fait part à Voldemort de la prophétie ça aurait était quelqu'un d'autre. Godric's Hollow était sous fidelitas. C'est Pettigrow qui a vendu mes parents. Je ne suis pas le seul qui est né en fin juillet. Un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes que tout n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait une erreur quand tu avais mon âge, mais tu payes le prix fort depuis maintenant plus de dix-sept ans. Un jour, il va falloir que tu réussisses à tourner la page. »

En prononçant ces paroles d'Harry, le jeune homme s'était rapproché de l'espion.

Il posa de nouveau sa main sur la joue de l'adulte, celui recouvrit celle du jeune homme avec la sienne. On pouvait sentir toute la tension qui les reliait tous les deux. Oubliant le monde autour d'eux comme deux amants, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre jusqu'au moment où leurs corps se touchèrent. A ce moment, tout deux frissonnèrent. Cette sensation était si agréable, si délicate. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et dans un souffle, il scella ses lèvres des siennes. Severus, en sentant la bouche d'Harry sur la sienne, répondit à ce baiser. Ce baiser tant attendu. Les bras d'Harry vinrent se nouer autour du cou de Severus, et les bras de celui-ci entourèrent la fine taille de son ancien élève. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux pour profiter au maximum des émotions et des sensations que leur procura ce moment. Le baiser qui fut tout d'abord doux et délicat se transforma en un baiser torride, plus sensuel. L'un comme l'autre voulut faire passer ses sentiments dans ce simple geste. Au bout de quelques secondes, quand leurs souffles vinrent à manquer, ils détachèrent leurs bouches de leur jumelle. Instinctivement, Harry mit sa tête contre le torse de l'homme face à lui. Cinq minutes étaient passées quand, enfin, Harry releva la tête vers Severus.

« Je t'aime Severus Snape… » Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par le maître des potions.

« Harry… » Coupa Severus.

« Chut ! » Dit Harry en posant son index sur les lèvres de Rogue. « C'est toi, Severus. Ça à toujours était toi. » Confessa le jeune lion. « Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi. Mais ils n'ont jamais changé depuis. »Confia Harry le cœur lourd.

« Je suis jaloux, possessif, vieux et je pratique la magie noire. » Répondit Snape.

« J'aime la possessivité, je t'appartiens Severus. Vieux ? Tu n'as que trente-quatre ans. Et la magie noire reste de la magie. Au commencement, la magie noire n'avait rien de mal. » Répondit avec aplomb le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard se tendit d'un coup, il restait une question à laquelle il manquait une réponse. Une réponse qui changerait sûrement tout.

« Aimes-tu le Severus de cet époque, Harry ? » Demanda le professeur de potions de Poudlard.

« C'est une question piège, si je te dis oui, tu vas partir et si je te dis non, tu partiras quand même. » S'indigna Harry.

« Potter ! » S'impatienta Snape.

« D'accord ! J'aime le Severus Snape de dix-sept ans et pas parce qu'il est plus jeune. Je te vois déjà venir Severus. J'aime tout de toi, autant celui que tu es à trente-quatre ans que celui de cette époque. Mais n'oublie pas, Severus, qu'au commencement je suis tombé amoureux de celui que tu es maintenant. Alors oui, je l'aime car, grâce à lui, je découvre un Severus que je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de voir. Je te découvre avec des émotions visibles. Je te découvre torturé mais je serais là pour toi. Je ne te mens pas Severus. J'ai découvert quelqu'un de fragile et qui a besoin de mon aide. Même si pour lui je ne suis que Alexandre Prince et pas Harry Potter, même si un jour il découvrira la trahison (car je suis persuadé que tu as pensé à ça toute suite). Je ne t'ai jamais menti, et je ne le ferai jamais. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir et le connaître. Pour moi, vous êtes une seule et même personne. Je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre. J'ai juste la chance de te voir plus jeune, plus insouciant. Comprend-moi, Severus, je t'en prie. » Supplia Harry.

« Je comprends Harry, et je suis satisfait de cette réponse. Je peux encore bien te partager avec moi-même j'imagine. Profite du temps qui t'es imparti dans cette époque avec ce que j'ai été il y a longtemps. Car une fois que tu reviendras dans notre époque, tu seras à moi jusqu'au bout. Je ne partagerai jamais. » Déclara Severus.

« Je n'en demandais pas moins, Severus. Je t'appartiendrai corps et âme. Je t'aime Severus Snape. » Affirma Harry James Potter, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, espèce de Gryffondor sans cervelle. » Confessa Severus.

Sans plus attendre Harry sauta dans les bras de Severus et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, chose que le professeur de potion apprécia énormément. A cet instant, Severus Snape était juste un homme amoureux et plus la terreur des cachots. Ils profitèrent des moments qu'ils leur étaient accordés car bientôt, le potionniste devrait retourner à son époque. Celui-ci décida d'abandonner son masque de Serpentard pour laisser libre court à ses sentiments.

* * *

Simon Rogue et Alexandre Prince se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« Mes chers enfants, il est temps de vous dire au revoir, Rogue ici présent va enfin pouvoir retourner dans son époque. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous dire ce que vous avez à vous dire » Déclara Albus en sortant de son bureau.

« On se revoit bientôt, dans moins d'un mois pour toi et encore quelques mois pour moi. » Prononça Harry le cœur serré.

« Tu n'es pas seul ici, Harry. Je suis toujours là. Rapproche-toi de lui. Il t'aidera j'en suis sûr. » Dit Severus.

« Tu en es sûr ou tu le sais ? » Demanda Harry avec espièglerie, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu verras bien, gamin. » Sourit Snape.

« Je t'aime Sev'. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore rentra de nouveau dans son bureau. Tout se passa en quelques minutes, Harry regarda Severus partir, les larmes aux yeux. Quand celui-ci fut définitivement parti, sans se retourner, Alexandre prit la direction de ses appartements. Sans faire attention, il bouscula une personne qui tomba à terre.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Harry en aidant l'élève à se relever.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il vit son visage qu'il sut que Severus serait toujours là.

« Pas grave, Alexandre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. » dit le jeune Snape.

« Dure journée, on va dire. » Déclara Alexandre.

« Y a des jours comme ça. » Exposa Severus avec calme.

* * *

**Merci à vous tous de me lire et de me suivre, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours. Un nouveau cap à été franchis durant ce chapitre. On va dire que la première partie de la fiction vient d'être atteinte ^^. Héhé. **

**J'aurais une ou plusieurs questions à vous poser, ( pour une prochaine fiction) **

**Quel couple Slash préférez vous? **

**Et aussi quel couple hétéro aimeriez vous trouvez? **

**Voilà, alors à tout vite! **

**Merci encore à vous et pour vos encouragement qui me font chaud au coeur.**

**Shade Dreams. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort. Dumbledore non plus. Je ne tiens pas compte des tomes 5, 6,7.**

**RESUME : La guerre est de plus en plus proche. Harry retourne dans le passé, pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Il doit les sauver, LE sauver.**

**RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir.**

**PARING: HP/SS, SB/RL …**

**ETAT : 9/25.**

**BETA : Jelyel**

* * *

_**RAR **__: _

_**Farah**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Ils se sont enfin avoué leurs sentiments. Il était grand temps. Et non, le pendentif reste toujours un mystère. Mais tu auras bientôt ta réponse. A tout vite ! Et merci de me lire. _

_**De Araujo**__ : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce rapprochement t'es plus^^ donc je te laisserais la surprise de mes prochaines fictions, Os. Merci encore, a tout vite ! _

_**Aurore**__ : Hey, Ca va bien et toi ? Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plus même s'il ma donné du fil à retordre. Ah le pendentif, toute une histoire ^^ . Tu devras attendre vers le chapitre 13 mais tu sauras vraiment tout à la toute fin. Je sais je suis méchante =) . Pour l'instant les trois prochaines Drarry (A toi à jamais) Snarry (Sans toi mon cœur se meurt) HP/SB (Mon étoile) Mais elles ne sont pas encore posté. A tout bientôt, et encore merci de me suivre et de me donner ton avis ! Bisous_

_**Amber Pride**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Et je suis contente que ces deux chapitres t'aient plus. Et merci pour mon anniversaire =). Le pendentif toute une histoire. Tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci de me suivre et de me donner ton avis. A tout bientôt ! _

_**Adenoide**__ : Severus est comme tu dis un homme secret. Mais c'est ce qu'il fait son charme. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que l'histoire de plait toujours. A bientôt ! _

* * *

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard, pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne le chapitre 9 qui devait normalement être en deux parties. Donc je vous mets les deux parties. Merci a tous de me suivre et de me donner vos réactions et vos avis. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. **_

_**Allez, je vous laisse lire tout ça ! **_

_**A tout vite ! **  
_

* * *

_Dans les chapitres précédents : Harry débarque à l'époque de ses parents afin de gagner du temps pour s'entraîner en vue de la guerre qui se prépare. En moins d'une journée, il affronte les maraudeurs, Lucius et Bellatrix qui ne voient pas d'un très bon œil que le nouvel élève prenne la défense de Severus. Alexandre se rapproche comme il peut du jeune homme taciturne de Serpentard mais celui-ci met un terme à leur début d'amitié par crainte de ce que Voldemort ferait à Alexandre s'il l'apprenait. Alexandre se rapproche alors de Remus et Lily. Remus accepte de l'aider à s'entraîner et lui fait découvrir comment accéder à ses formes animagus. Mais un soir, Remus subit une transformation plus violente que les autres et son loup prend le dessus. Alexandre se voit alors obligé de l'empêcher d'approcher du château sous une de ses formes animales : un lion. Lily parvient à calmer Alexandre qui, pour survivre, a laissé ses instincts sauvages prendre le dessus. Mais en voyant sa mère Harry plonge trop profondément dans ses remords et ses souvenirs douloureux. Il plonge ainsi près de deux semaines dans le coma. Le passé demande de l'aide au futur pour sortir le jeune homme de son étrange sommeil. Ils envoient leur meilleur élément en Légilimancie : Severus. Il parvient à percer les défenses mentales d'Alexandre et le ramène dans la réalité. Une discussion avec les Maraudeurs a été faite, Alexandre à promis vengeance contre son père. Un début d'explication entre Severus et Harry à commencé. Severus lui a posé un pseudo ultimatum. Après s'être ignorés pendant plusieurs jours, la discussion eu lieu. Les sentiments ont été avoués et acceptés. En larme, Harry dû laisser Severus rentrer à leur époque._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Qu'importe où tu te trouves, tu ne seras jamais tranquille !**

_Simon Rogue était reparti chez lui. Voilà ce qu'Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé au repas qui précédait le départ de Severus. Harry n'avait pas assisté à ce repas, préférant rester seul dans sa chambre loin de la joie de vivre des élèves, loin des discussions qui ne tourneraient que sur le départ de Rogue. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de pitié que le directeur de Poudlard risquait de lui lancer. Il avait besoin d'être seul, être, pour l'espace de quelques heures, Harry Potter et non Alexandre Prince. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Harry regrettait de devoir jouer un rôle et ne pas pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses émotions et sentiments._

Quand Harry était retourné pour la première fois dans leur appartement, un sentiment d'abandon s'était emparé de son cœur. Il ne put retenir ses larmes de couler, le libérant par la même occasion de sa tristesse. Les deux premières semaines sans Severus furent les plus dures qu'Harry n'aie jamais vécues depuis son arrivé ici. Malgré le fait que personne dans l'école ne parlait du départ du professeur Rogue et que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, le jeune serpent sentait le poids des questions que les élèves se posaient.

L'ancien lion avait repris ses entraînements avec les maraudeurs et même si Harry était constamment accompagné, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à aller mieux, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Le seul point vraiment positif, c'était son rapprochement avec le jeune Severus. Mais même pendant ces moments là, ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Alexandre redoutait le trente et un Octobre de cette année, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais tout son être anticipait cette date. La Date maudite, celle qui lui avait enlevé ses parents. Cette date qu'il redoutait d'années en années. Harry avait pris l'habitude de recevoir des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il appréhendait cet Halloween, car en aucun cas Voldemort ne devait se douter de ce qu'il se passait ici. Harry se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parte_. « Mon garçon, fais très attention. Voldemort est très puissant, voire plus puissant, à l'époque de tes parents qu'à celle-ci. »_ Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans n'avait pas fait attention au départ aux paroles de vieil homme, mais maintenant, ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ce qui l'avait amené à la conclusion suivante : ce trente et un Octobre allait être une véritable catastrophe.

Harry quitta les draps chauds de son lit, bien décidé à aller voir le directeur pour lui parler de ce problème. Une fois arrivé devant le bureau du directeur, Alexandre attendit une vingtaine de secondes que la porte ne s'ouvre. Quand la porte se décida enfin à s'ouvrir et Harry se faufila à travers. Il trouva Albus Dumbledore tranquillement installé à son bureau.

« Professeur, j'ai a vous parler de toute urgence ! » Attaqua Harry.

« Eh bien, parle mon garçon. » Autorisa le vieil homme.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour les longs discours, j'aurais besoin de la cabane hurlante pour la nuit d'Halloween et aussi de très grosses protections pour ne pas que j'en sorte. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de vous. » Finit par dire Harry à bout de souffle.

« Je veux bien t'aider mais je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi devrais-tu être enfermé ? » Répondit Albus.

« Chaque Halloween c'est la même chose, Voldemort essaye de rentrer dans mon esprit et bien sûr il y arrive. Et c'est également ce qui risque de se passer cette année et Voldemort est bien plus fort dans votre époque que dans la mienne. Et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me maîtriser, tant mes cris que ma magie. Ce qui s'est passé le jour où j'ai trouvé Severus ne serait rien comparé à ce qui risque de se passer dans deux jours. Je ne suis pas assez bon en Occlumancie pour réussir à contrer Voldemort sur ce plan là. Et je suis encore trop novice en magie noir pour me défendre contre lui. La blanche n'a presque plus de secret pour moi au contraire de sa jumelle. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous et des barrières de protection. » Termina le jeune homme qui ne voulait, à la base, pas faire de long discours.

« Très bien jeune homme, tu pourras compter sur Minerva et sur moi. Nous t'aiderons tous les deux comme nous le pourrons. Mais n'aurais-tu pas besoin de Monsieur Black ou Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda Dumbledore qui était lui aussi au courant du statut d'animagus des maraudeurs.

« Seule la puissance du loup de Remus aurait pu m'aider. Sirius ou mon père sont trop faible en force brute. J'arriverai à me débrouiller comme il le faut. Je trouverai bien un moyen pour m'attacher. » Déclara le jeune serpent.

« Il existe des liens magiques, on les utilise essentiellement quand on capture une personne capable de se transformer en animagus. Si tu en as besoin, je les mettrais dans la cabane hurlante. » Dit le directeur.

« Merci, monsieur, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. » Confessa Alexandre.

« Je ferais tout pour t'aider Harry. » Révéla Dumbledore.

Sur ces paroles, le jeune animagus quitta le directeur pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Nous étions le trente-et-un Octobre et un jeune homme âgé d'exactement dix-sept ans et trois mois, avait senti ses frissons s'accroître tout au long de sa journée. Il passa les grandes portes de la salle où se déroulerait la soirée spécial Halloween. Dumbledore avait insisté auprès d'Harry pour qu'il vienne au moins quelques minutes, pour que les élèves ne trouvent pas bizarre que le nouveau venu soit encore absent. Ainsi, comme le voulait la coutume, Alexandre pénétra dans la grande salle déguisé.

« Tu nous fais le remake de Dracula, Alexandre ? » Demanda calmement Severus qui lui aussi était déguisé en vampire.

« Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, Severus. » Répondit en souriant l'ancien lion.

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois depuis ce matin que je te vois sourire. » Déclara le serpent.

« Tu devrais être fier de toi. Je n'aime pas spécialement Halloween. » Dit Harry.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? » Interrogea Snape avide de connaître un peu mieux Alexandre.

« Mes parents sont morts un trente-et-un octobre, j'avais un peu plus d'un an. » Révéla tristement Prince.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû. » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je suis désolé Severus, mais je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que je vais allez prendre l'air. » Prévint Potter, ne remarquant pas le regard blessé de Severus.

Le jeune homme fit un signe à Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'il quittait la fête et qu'il se rendait à la cabane hurlante.

Sur le chemin vers la maison la plus hanté de Grande Bretagne, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte que Severus le suivait, trop absorbé par les visions de lord Voldemort. Car ce soir, il n'y avait pas un Voldemort mais bien deux. Celui de son époque commençait tout doucement à lui faire voir le souvenir du soir où il avait tué ses parents. Et l'autre sans s'en rendre compte lui montrait des meurtres qu'il était en train de commettre.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce spécialement préparée pour lui, Harry enleva son t-shirt, prit la corde magique et la mit autour de son cou, chose qu'il n'avait pas dite à Dumbledore. Il avait tellement peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler qu'il ne voulait pas juste s'attacher les mains, il voulait quelque chose de plus radical. Severus assista aux préparatifs dans l'ombre, Alexandre étant tellement occupé qu'il ne sentit même pas la présence du jeune sorcier. Une fois qu'il fut accroché correctement et installé sur le matelas de Lunard, Harry invoqua un poignard et il lança sa baguette à travers la chambre, fin prêt pour cette nuit d'atroce torture. Severus écarquilla les yeux devant la lame blanche que son ami venait de faire apparaître, il ne savait pas du tout ce que venait faire cette arme ici.

Quand tout à coup tout débuta, simultanément. Alexandre venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et hurlait à n'en plus finir. Au même moment, un dôme de protection se mit en place autour de la cabane hurlante, afin d'éviter que la magie pure ne se dirige vers le château. Cela aurait créé de nouveaux problèmes à Remus et aux autres élèves et cela empêchait également le jeune lion de pénétrer dans le château si son plan ne marchait pas.

Le jeune serpentard ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-il retourner au château comme si de rien n'était ou devait-il rester auprès du jeune homme aux yeux hétérochromes ? Son esprit serpentard lui disait de retourner dans son dortoir et attendre demain mais son cœur lui hurlait de rester. Par Salazar... Le jeune Snape décida d'écouter son cœur et se dirigea vers Alexandre. Au moment où il voulut mettre sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer, Severus l'entendit parler en fourchelang. Il aurait dû ressentir du dégoût comme à l'accoutumée quand il entendait son maître le parler, mais ce soir et dans cette ambiance, tout était différent. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps d'une agréable façon. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti ça. Il était comme figé sur place devant Alexandre qui ne le voyait toujours pas, trop occupé à parler la langue des serpents. Se focalisant sur la douleur et les visions, Harry ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. L'ancien Gryffondor devait impérativement trouver une solution, même minime, pour réussir à sortir de cet état. Il sentait déjà sa magie lui demander de la libérer. Pendant un moment de lucidité, le jeune animagus trouva la solution il devait se transformer pour commencer à réfléchir et pouvoir contrer le lord noir de son époque sans que celui de ce temps ne s'en aperçoive.

Severus, qui était prisonnier des magnifiques sifflements, ne réagit pas sur le moment et ce fut seulement quand il vit une lumière intense qu'il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Quand son regard se dirigea de nouveau sur Alexandre, il comprit pourquoi il avait arrêté de siffler. Le jeune Snape fut subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Le Lion du tatouage du blond bougeait vers la marque des quatre griffes qui était apposée sur le torse du jeune homme, juste à l'endroit où se situait son cœur. Le serpent était admiratif de la beauté que dégageait à cet instant précis son ami. Les griffes et le lion scintillèrent un instant avant que, devant ses yeux, Alexandre Prince ne se transforme en magnifique lion aux yeux émeraude. Severus se tenait là, se demandant comment il était possible que son camarade de classe se transforme ainsi en lion, alors qu'il avait déjà vu sa forme d'animagus une Harfang des neiges. Il vit le lion commencer à se débattre avec le lien qu'il avait autour du cou.

« Calme-toi, Alexandre. Tu n'es pas tout seul ! Je resterai avec toi le temps qu'il faut. »Souffla Severus en se rapprochant de plus en plus du lion.

« Ne t'approche pas plus ! Je ne me contrôle pas. Tu devrais partir ! » Grimaça Harry sous le poids des visions des doloris qu'infligeaient le Lord noir.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. » Répliqua le serpentard en s'approchant davantage, ayant écouté les recommandations du filleul de son pire ennemi.

« Tu devrais ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de me contrôler et de m'assurer de ta protection. » Finit par dire le lion noir qui s'écroulait à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Je t'aiderai ! » Affirma l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau.

« Reste loin de moi, Severus, je t'en prie. Ça va recommencer ! Je vais bientôt … »

Harry ne put finir sa phrase qu'il hurla de nouveau et le lion, ne pouvant pas réussir à contenir toutes ces douleurs, dû à regret redonner sa place à l'humain. Une fois de nouveau lui-même, Harry fit venir à lui l'arme blanche que le directeur lui avait confié avant qu'il ne parte. Sans prévenir Severus, le jeune homme s'entailla la main là où se situait la cicatrice qui prouvait la résurrection de son ennemi , pour se focaliser sur la douleur physique pour empêcher ce qu'il sentait être sur le point d'arriver. Il commençait à sentir Voldemort essayer de prendre contrôle de lui.

« Mais Alex que fais-tu ? Tu es fou ! » S'exclama Severus.

« C'est le seul moyen pour garder mes esprits. Je ne suis pas assez doué en Occlumancie. Je n'ai que ce moyen. » Expliqua Harry pendant un petit moment de répit.

A peine sa phrase fut prononcée, qu'Harry ressentit de nouveau une attaque mentale de Voldemort. Cette fois ci, le jeune homme fit appel à son animagus volant. Severus put voir, dans le dos d'Alexandre, des ailes s'illuminer d'un blanc pur. En une trentaine de secondes, le serpentard laissa place à un magnifique Harfang des neiges. Animagus que le jeune Snape avait déjà vu et eu le loisir de toucher. Comme la première fois, au bout d'une demi-heure, l'oiseau laissa de nouveau place à l'humain, ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps à la douleur et craignant de laisser l'esprit de l'oiseau prendre le dessus.

« Alex, ça va ? » Demanda Severus impuissant et frustré de voir son ami souffrir comme ça.

« Encore un petit moment de répit, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais survivre, comme à chaque fois. » Ricana Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi subis-tu des attaques mentales et physiques ? » Demanda Snape, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. Mais je ne peux rien te dire. » Répondit le jeune Potter.

« Mais je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! »

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Severus s'inquiétait. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais le jeune homme devant lui avait chamboulé sa vie et ses certitudes.

« Je me bats contre un mal, c'est bien tout ce que je peux te dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, demain tout ira mieux, tout ceci sera fini pour quelques temps. »

Le serpent avait écouté le lion, jamais il ne s'était approché tant qu'il n'avait pas le feu vert du blessé. Mais comme précédemment, quand il eut récupéré sa forme humaine, Alexandre s'entailla une nouvelle fois la main. Severus était hypnotisé par ce sang si écarlate qui sortait de la main de son jeune ami. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux et capable d'endurer la douleur comme ça. Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant une séance de torture que le seigneur des ténèbres donnait... Et tout commença à se mettre en place dans son esprit. Seul son « maître » pouvait être aussi sadique et infliger d'aussi forts Doloris à distance.

« Le lord noir ! » Déclara Severus pour vérifier son hypothèse.

« Quoi Voldemort ?! » Cria Harry, épuisé et à bout de nerfs de subir assaut sur assaut, avant de comprendre qu'il venait de se trahir tout seul.

Il n'y avait que lui qui utilisait ce nom. Même ses parents n'utilisaient pas ce nom, cela leur arrivait mais il essayait de l'utiliser le moins possible.

« Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres te torture ? » S'empressa de demander Snape.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Gémit Potter sous la douleur.

« Pourquoi ? » Insista l'héritier des Snape.

« Parce que ! Point ! Je ne peux pas ! » Fulmina le lion.

Avant que le serpentard puisse dire autre chose, une nouvelle lumière sortit d'Harry. _Combien avait-t-il donc d'animagus ? _Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Severus. Comme les autres fois, il vit cette fois-ci, un serpent bouger et se diriger vers le cou d'Alexandre. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ancien Gryffondor donna accès à sa carotide. Mais ce qui le différencia des autres fois, fut que le serpent ne se contenta pas de se placer sur la marque de dents mais il mordit également l'endroit où la cicatrice se trouvait. Une lumière engloba Harry pour aider sa transformation et quand elle s'estompa, l'humain avait laissé place au serpent. Le serpent blanc s'enroula sur lui-même pour essayer de contrôler la douleur. Harry savait que tant qu'il serait sous ses formes d'animagus, Voldemort ne pourrait pas atteindre son esprit.

De son côté, Severus put voir les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard réunies en une seule et unique personne. Le lion avait pris les couleurs des ténèbres et le serpent celles de la lumière. Alexandre était resté une heure sous sa forme de serpent avant de revenir humain. Instinctivement, le jeune serpentard, sut que son ami ne se changerait plus pour ce soir. Avant qu'il ne le repousse, Severus entoura Harry de ses bras.

« Chut, je suis là, je te protégerai. Tu peux te laisser aller. » Murmura le futur maître des potions.

A ces mots, Harry se détendit et se laissa aller à sa vision, tout en sachant qu'importe l'époque, Severus serait toujours là pour lui et pour l'aider.

* * *

_Trente Octobre mille neuf cent quatre vingt un._

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres approche … Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … »_

_« _Quand j'ai entendu ceci maître, j'ai pensé que vous deviez être au courant. » Déclara Severus Snape, Mangemort de son état.

« Très bien, Severus, tu as fait du très bon travail. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer la mort prochaine de quelques Gryffondors. » Siffla son maître.

Le seigneur des ténèbres retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

« Pettigrow ! » Appela le lord noir.

« Oui, maître ? » Demanda le rat en s'agenouillant devant son chef.

« Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais le nouveau gardien des secrets des Potter, n'est ce pas ? » Susurra le serpent.

« Oui, maître, c'est exact. » dit en tremblant ce lâche de Gryffondor.

« Très bien, nous irons les affronter demain soir et tu m'y conduiras. » Conclut le mage noir.

Peter ne demanda pas son reste et parti se terrer dans un coin. Severus qui voulait être certain des plans de son maître était resté.

« Maître ? Puis-je vous demander comment vous savez que les personnes à éliminer sont la famille Potter ? » Interrogea le jeune serpent.

« Bien sûr mon cher petit serpent. Il n'y a que les Potter qui m'ont défié par trois fois. Et je compte bien en finir avec cette famille. Ce cher James Potter, traître à son sang, préférant se marier avec une saleté de sang de bourbe alors qu'il y aurait du vivre avec quelqu'un de son rang, au sang pur. Ce cher petit Harry Potter, sang mêlé, ne connaîtra jamais le monde magique, car je te le dis ce garçon mourra demain. »

* * *

_~Flash Back ~_

Le combat entre les Mangemorts et le couple Potter était à son paroxysme, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Un sort rouge arriva près de Lily et James dû faire appel à toute sa magie pour protéger sa moitié d'un doloris. Le sort qui fut dévié à ce moment-là, frappa les côtés de Bellatrix. C'est à cet instant que Lord Voldemort fit son entrée. Tom Elvis Jedusor était à peine âgé de trente cinq ans et il était d'une beauté de glace. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui descendaient dans le dos et ses yeux noirs étincelaient d'une lueur folle. Si on s'arrêtait juste à son physique, Tom Jedusor était un bel homme élancé, grand, fort mais surtout mystérieux. D'un mouvement de la main, le seigneur des ténèbres fit apparaître Nagini, son précieux familier. Les Potter attendaient avec impatience les renforts de l'Ordre du Phénix et quand ils virent arriver Remus et Sirius, James et Lily purent souffler un bon coup. Mais ils ne purent se reposer bien longtemps car déjà le combat reprenait de plus belle, faisant de plus en plus de dégâts dans cette petite ville qui bordait Londres.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, le serpent de du lord noir avançait tranquillement vers Sirius. Ce jour-là, le maraudeur ne dû sa vie qu'à la rapidité et la présence d'esprit de la née moldue qui invoqua un bouclier et qui, dans la foulée, lança un _doloris_ au chef des Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phénix en profita pour transplaner au même moment, rompant ainsi la bataille.

Le seigneur des ténèbres, furieux, lança à l'assemblé de ses fidèles, le sortilège du _doloris_.

_~ Fin du Flash Back ~_

* * *

« Vois-tu Severus, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me défier. A chaque grosse attaque ils étaient là et à chaque fois, que ce soit Potter ou la sang de bourbe, ils arrivaient à me lancer un sort et surtout à m'atteindre. C'est pour cette raison que je sais que c'est de leur fils que je dois me méfier. De ce petit sang mêlé » Expliqua Tom Jedusor, sans ce douter qu'une fois qu'il libérerait son Mangemort, celui-ci irait tout raconter au directeur de Poudlard.

« Alexandre, Alex, tu m'entends? Répond-moi ! » Cria Severus, ne sentant plus le pouls de son jeune ami.

« Sev'. Je suis désolé. » S'excusa Harry.

« Ce n'est rien, essaye juste de rester conscient. » Demanda le serpent.

« Je vais essayer Severus. Je t'en pris, reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas … »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà une nouvelle vision l'assaillait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Son professeur de potion n'allait pas bien. Il ne put empêcher une plainte de sortir de sa bouche et ce gémissement ressemblait au prénom de son amour.

« Sev… Sev ! » Cria Harry avant de repartir une nouvelle fois dans une vision.

… _Sa résurrection …_

* * *

_~ Année mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. ~_

Severus avait repris ses vieilles habitudes depuis son retour de l'époque des maraudeurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Il restait encore trois semaines avant que son lionceau ne revienne vers lui et il comptait les jours. Trois semaines c'était court mais aussi très long. Il s'en voulait d'être si impatient alors qu'Harry, lui, devait encore rester huit mois. Mais est-ce qu'après huit mois, Harry éprouverait toujours des sentiments à son égard ? Son cœur se serra à cette question. Oui Harry l'aimerait toujours, il lui avait promis. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Severus ne remarqua pas que quelque chose était en train de se produire.

« Professeur ? » Appela une élève de septième année.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Granger ? » Demanda le professeur de potions.

« Je crois que quelque chose glissée dans le col de votre robe est en train de briller.» Expliqua Hermione.

Severus prit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin, enfin la chaleur émise par son pendentif. Les élèves de sa classe le regardaient, intrigués.

« Le cours est terminé, sortez toute suite. » S'exclama l'ex-mangemort.

Les élèves ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Seul restait Draco Malfoy, inquiet pour son parrain, ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là ? » S'égosilla l'ancien serpentard.

« Professeur, nous sommes inquiets. » Commença à expliquer la lionne.

« Il n'y a pas de raison ! Et ma vie privée ne vous regarde en aucun cas ! » Rétorqua Snape.

« Justement parrain, cela nous regarde quand ça un rapport avec le voyage qu'Harry a entrepris dans le temps. » Révéla Draco.

« De quoi parles-tu, Draco ? » Interrogea Severus.

« Du pendentif ! De quoi d'autre ? » Répliqua le jeune serpentard.

Si Severus était abasourdi il ne le montra pas. Son pendentif brillait de plus en plus fort. Instinctivement, il le sortit de sous sa robe et le regarda. Il n'entendit pas les amis d'Harry hoqueter ou tout du moins n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était la lueur du pendentif et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

« Severus, je pense que tu devrais sans doute aller voir Dumbledore pour en savoir plus, ce n'est pas normal que ton pendentif fasse autant de la lumière. » Proposa le serpent.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai un directeur à aller voir. » Déclara le potionniste de Poudlard.

Severus ne laissa pas le temps à ses élèves de répliquer que, déjà, il était dans les couloirs prenant la direction du bureau du directeur. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il ne vit ainsi pas son filleul le suivre. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, Severus cracha le mot de passe et entra en trombe dans les appartements de Dumbledore. Le directeur était, à cet instant, assis derrière son bureau semblant l'attendre. Quand il vit le pendentif de Severus briller à travers ses vêtements, il sut que ses hypothèses se confirmaient à sa grande tristesse.

« Albus ! Je sais que vous savez ce qui se passe et j'exige que vous me le disiez toute suite ! » Cria Severus, sentant son inquiétude devenir de plus en plus présente.

Draco, de son côté, resta dans un coin, attendant le moment où le directeur et son professeur auraient besoin d'explications qui nécessiteraient son intervention.

« Calmez-vous, Severus. Cela ne sert à rien de vous énerver. Vous ne faites qu'aggraver la situation. » lui révéla le vainqueur du premier mage noir.

« Comment voulez-vous que je me calme quand, du jour au lendemain, ce pendentif à briller ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne sais rien sur cet artefact ?! » S'indigna Severus.

« Savez-vous à quelle date nous sommes aujourd'hui ? » Demanda subitement Albus.

« Bien sûr, nous sommes le cinq Septembre. Pourquoi cette question, Albus ? » Questionna le potionniste.

« Très bien. Et maintenant à quelle date sont-ils à l'époque de votre septième année ? » Interrogea le vieil homme.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! » Hurla une nouvelle fois le serpent.

« ils sont au trente-et-un Octobre, parrain. Harry est, en ce moment-même, en train de vivre votre soirée d'Halloween. Cherche dans ta mémoire, que s'est-il passé ce soir là ? Plus les minutes passent et plus tu dois réussir à te souvenir. Le sortilège qu'Harry vous a apposé il y a dix sept ans, commence à disparaître. Alors à toi de forcer dessus pour en savoir plus. » Expliqua tranquillement Malfoy qui était resté adossé au mur derrière son parrain.

Severus se retourna, étonné par les paroles de son filleul. Comment le jeune homme pouvait-il savoir des choses que lui-même ne savait pas ? Et à l'air étonné qu'arborait le directeur, il se posait la même question. Draco fut content de son petit effet. Harry ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui était au courant. Le directeur savait certaines choses mais pas la totalité.

« Peux-tu t'expliquer Draco ? » Demanda gentiment le directeur.

« Je ne sais pas tout, mais je suis au courant du sort qu'a utilisé Harry... Ou Alexandre, comme vous préférez. Et j'ai aussi en ma possession un calendrier qui m'indique le jour et l'heure qu'il est dans l'époque d'Harry. » Révéla l'héritier Malfoy en sortant de sa poche un parchemin qui leur prouva ses dires.

« Pourquoi toi, Draco ? Pourquoi pas ses amis Gryffondor ? » Interrogea l'ancien serpentard.

« Car je ne suis pas un lion mais un serpent. Harry ne voulait pas les inquiéter au sujet de son voyage ni à propos de ce qui risquait de se passer à cette date. Harry s'est préparé toutes les vacances pour faire face à ça. Il n'a rien laissé au hasard. Même s'il était certain que Granger était capable de l'aider, il ne pouvait se résigner à l'embarquer dans cette aventure. Comme j'ai surpris un de ses entraînements dans la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière, nous avons mis tout ça au point. Étant donné que je suis plus doué en potions que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et que j'habite dans un manoir rempli de livre en tout genre, j'étais à même de l'aider. Nous avons d'abord décidé ensemble de sa nouvelle apparence et ensuite nous nous sommes renseignés sur les risques qu'il encourait avec deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres vivants dont un qui ne le connaissait pas encore mais qui pouvait l'atteindre quand même. Mais c'était un risque à prendre et même s'il était non négligeable, il _devait_ le prendre. Comme vous le savez, il avait besoin de temps et de personnes qui n'auraient pas peur pour sa vie. Il savait qu'en allant dans cette époque-là, il réussirait (enfin il l'espérait) à s'entendre avec les Maraudeurs et que, par la suite, il pourrait s'entraîner avec eux. Il savait que seul son père qui pourrait l'entraîner au combat mi-animagus mi-sorcier, que Black l'entraînerais sur des informulés malgré le fait qu'Harry ne l'utilise presque plus, il pourrait lui montrer d'autres sorts. Il comptait sur Lupin pour l'entraîner au corps à corps et à l'esquive. Et il ne resterait que sa mère pour l'aider en défense et en sorts anciens. Mais le problème restait la magie noire. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider. Au début je lui ai proposé mon père mais Harry a tout de suite refusé. Il ne restait plus que toi, Severus. Mais la partie était délicate, sachant les sentiments qu'Harry éprouve pour toi. Du coup, il a laissé tomber le côté magie noire, voulant juste profiter de ta présence. Voilà... Vous savez à peu près tout. » Raconta Draco.

Les deux hommes restèrent bouche-bées, ne s'attendant pas une seconde à ce que les Princes des maisons rivales s'entraident.

« Au fait, je voulais savoir, où est-ce qu'Harry a été réparti ? » Demanda Malfoy avide de savoir.

« Ce foutu Gryffondor est devenu un Serpentard. » Déclara dépiter Severus.

Les deux professeurs purent voir apparaître un sourire en coin sur le visage du blond. Le jeune Malfoy en profita pour sortir du bureau, ne voulant pas révéler des choses importantes sur le pendentif, des choses que Severus ne devrait pas savoir tout de suite. Chaque chose en son temps.

Ce fut la lumière du pendentif qui fit revenir les deux hommes sur terre.

« Albus, savez-vous quelque chose à ce propos ? » Demanda Severus en montrant le pendentif.

« J'ai une petite idée, je crois que cet artefact est relié à Harry, et que, par conséquent, en ce moment-même, Harry doit affronter une vision. Et comme c'est lui qui l'a créé je ne sais pas encore comment inutile de me demander plus. Il doit y avoir un tout petit peu de sa magie qui d'ordinaire est là pour vous montrer son affection. Aujourd'hui elle vous montre son mal-être. » Expliqua Albus.

« Donnez-moi, un Retourneur de temps, je dois aller l'aider ! » S'écria Snape.

« Mon jeune ami, souvenez-vous de cette date. Est-ce qu'Harry était tout seul pour affronter ça ? » Le stoppa le vieil homme à la grande barbe blanche.

Severus s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à cette soirée et, comme par miracle, les images commencèrent à défiler. Il se revit, jeune, pourchassant Alexandre. Il revit les transformations de son compagnon, les cris, les pleurs, le sang mais surtout, il se revit le prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes.

« Non, j'étais avec lui. Je l'ai vu souffrir pendant des heures. J'ai même cru qu'il était mort à un moment. Mais il était là, tremblant, blotti contre moi, n'arrêtant pas de murmurer mon prénom, le hurlant même parfois. Je lui ai murmuré des paroles réconfortantes. » Raconta Severus.

« C'est à ce moment-là que vous vous êtes rendu compte des sentiments que vous éprouviez pour lui, n'est ce pas Severus ? » Demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

« Je crois oui, mais... En fait, je n'en sais rien ! Cet abruti nous a jeté un sort ! Il m'empêche de me souvenir de notre septième année ! Il m'a volé mon passé, mes souvenirs ! »Hurla le maître des potions.

« Calmez-vous, Severus. Vous énerver ne vous servira à rien. » Essaya de le raisonner le vieil homme.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Harry m'a volé une année. L'année qui m'a changé. Ça fait plus de dix-sept ans que j'essaie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là. J'ai des flashs back de cette période mais je ne vois jamais son visage, je ne me rappelais même plus de son nom. Et j'ai commencé à me souvenir correctement au moment où je l'ai vu dans votre bureau. Harry m'a trahi de la pire des façons ! Pourquoi avoir accepté ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous bien voulu qu'il le fasse ? Il nous a tout volé ! » Cria Snape, hors de lui.

« Maintenant écoutez-moi ! Oui, j'ai autorisé ce sort. Oui, j'étais favorable. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, Severus, qu'Alexandre repartait à une époque sensible, il ne voulait pas changer le futur. Vous ne deviez plus vous souvenir de son visage pour la bonne raison que Voldemort ne devait pas être mis au courant. Personne ne devait se souvenir des capacités extraordinaires de ce septième année. Surtout pas Tom. Je me souviens qu'au moment où il a jeté ce sort, il pleurait Severus. Il vous demandait pardon pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il était obligé, il avait tout prévu. Comment auriez-vous réagi en sachant que votre premier amour venait de vous abandonner ? Comment aurait réagi les Potter en perdant leur premier ami à cause de la guerre ? Il vous a préservé. Je me souviens du moment où il est parti, il savait que vous seriez en colère. Mais surtout, à la base, vous n'auriez pas dû vous souvenir de vos allers et retour dans cette époque. Harry a sacrifié son amour pour vous, pour vous sauver. J'ai seulement jeté un sort après son départ afin qu'au moment où tout cela se passerait dans votre futur, vous puissiez récupérer vos souvenirs. Alors non, Severus, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir trahi. Alexandre et Harry ont fait ça pour vous, pour vos vies d'adulte. Il ne voulait pas que vous trahissiez Voldemort avant que le moment ne soit venu. Mais surtout pas pour les mauvaises raisons. » Expliqua Albus, voulant faire comprendre à Severus les raisons d'Harry.

« Je comprends, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle... Mais si vous avez contribué à ce sort, vous pouvez le lever ! Vous pouvez me rendre mes souvenirs. S'il vous plaît, Albus. J'ai besoin de mes souvenirs. » Déclara le serpentard.

« Je suis désolé mon ami, mais je ne peux pas. » Dit le mage blanc.

« Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ? Mais vous venez de me dire que vous aviez fait en sorte qu'on s'en souvienne au moment venu. » Demanda Severus.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais Harry avait tout prévu. Sa magie propre dépasse la mienne. Je ne peux rien faire. Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, même mes souvenirs dans ma Pensine seront faux pour toute personne extérieure. » Révéla Dumbledore.

« Alors pourquoi vous vous avez pu les garder ? » Interrogea l'ancien Mangemort qui commençait a perdre de nouveau patience.

« Car il fallait qu'au moins une personne garde ses souvenirs intactes. Je suis désolé Severus, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Et je ne peux rien vous révéler non plus. J'ai fait un serment inviolable avec Harry. Serment que je ne peux rompre seulement s'il vous arrive quelque chose de grave. » Affirma le directeur.

« Très bien. Je réglerai tout ça quand Harry reviendra parmi mous. » Dit Severus, partant sans un regard pour son patron.

Dans les couloirs, Severus repensa à son futur amant. Et comme toujours dans ces moments-là, il prit son pendentif entre ses mains.

_Que me caches-tu, Harry ?_

* * *

_Retour à l'époque des Maraudeurs._

Harry était encore en pleine vision, le pire moment de sa vie après la mort de ses parents.

* * *

… _La résurrection …_

_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaître son fils._

…

_Que la chair – du serviteur – donnée vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître._

…

_Que le sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat._

_L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il __fixa ses yeux sur __Harry… Et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents …_

_**Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.**_

* * *

Quand enfin la vision d'Harry s'arrêta, le jeune homme plongea dans un profond sommeil entouré des bras de Severus qui était devenu le gardien de son sommeil. Les heures passèrent et les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent, éclairant ainsi les deux endormis. Harry se réveilla le premier, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps chaud qui l'entourait. Une minute après Alexandre, Severus se réveilla, sentant un corps sur lui. Quand son regard onyx tomba sur le jeune serpentard, il ne put retenir son sourire.

« Tu es enfin réveillé. Bon retour parmi les vivants Alexandre. » Sourit le jeune Snape, heureux de revoir son ami sain et sauf.

« Merci pour tout, Severus. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi hier soir. » le remercia l'ancien Gryffondor.

« C'est tout à fait normal. Je serai toujours là. » Affirma le futur maître des potions.

« J'espère. J'espère vraiment. » Murmura le lion.

« Tes pouvoirs sont vraiment impressionnants. Trois animagus rien que ça ? » Raconta le serpent pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne fais rien à moitié. » Rigola Harry.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » Demanda Severus.

« Parler de quoi ? » Interrogea Potter à son tour.

« De ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi tout ceci ? » Questionna Snape.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Je ne peux en parler à personne, c'était une des conditions à ma venue ici. Personne ne doit être courant. Je suis navré. Mais je te le promets, un jour tu le sauras, mais pas maintenant. » Expliqua le survivant.

« Je comprends, je serai patient si je suis certain qu'un jour je saurais ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ce soir. » Répondit le Mangemort.

« Je t'en fais la promesse. » Promit Harry.

« Très bien, parlons de quelque chose de tout aussi important. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Je peux t'aider à bloquer ton esprit et t'apprendre la magie noire. Enfin si tu es d'accord. » Proposa Severus.

« Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, Sev'. » Confessa le lion, euphorique.

« De ton côté, pourras-tu m'apprendre à devenir animagus ? » Demanda timidement la future terreur des cachots.

« Marché conclu ! » Répondit l'animagus en tendant sa main à son ami qui la prit directement.

Harry se releva et d'un geste de la main il récupéra sa baguette. Mécaniquement, l'ancien Gryffondor, enleva la corde qu'il avait autour de son cou, prit sa chemise dont il déchira un morceau pour entourer sa main meurtrie, avant de la remettre, couvrant les marques des doloris et des transformations qu'il avait subies dans la nuit. Mais ce à quoi Harry ne s'attendait pas fut le cri étouffé de Severus quand ce dernier vit son dos.

« Ce n'est rien, ça va disparaître dans quelques jours. J'ai connu pire. » Déclara Harry d'un ton morne.

« Mais comment... ? Je ne les ai pas vues hier soir... ? » S'interrogea le serpentard.

« Peut-être parce que la plupart ont été faites hier justement. Mais d'autres datent de plusieurs mois et années. Ce n'est rien, Severus, je ne les sens même pas. » Mentit Harry en serrant les dents.

Toutes ses cicatrices s'étaient réveillées et le lançaient douloureusement. Aucun des deux hommes ne parla jusqu'au moment où ils virent tous les deux le dôme de protection disparaître.

« C'est magnifique. » Laissa échapper Severus en voyant le dôme dorée se retirer.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi... Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant. Et encore merci pour tout Severus. » Prononça Harry, finissant la phrase en prononçant le prénom de son aimé en fourchelang.

Il put voir son futur amant frissonner. Harry lui souffla un « _merci » _et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Severus, le laissant là, sous le choc.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. ^^ **

**Comme d'habitude j'ai plusieurs questions à vous posez. **

**1°) Avec quel Severus vous voyez la première fois d'Harry? **

**2°) Avec qui verrez vous bien, Draco? **

**3°)Aimez vous les OS ? **

**Voilà, merci beaucoup^. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez vous êtes Géniaux ! Et grâce à vous j'ai atteint plus de cent reviews ! J'ai l'impression de rêver. **

**Et encore désolé du retard. **


End file.
